I Will Always Be There For You
by VikkiAAML
Summary: Ash Ketchum returns from his Sinnoh Journey with many things in mind. Read as he goes through new adventures with old and new friends! Eventual Pokeshipping and others.
1. Coming Home

Brock/Takeshi- 20

Ash/Satoshi-16

Misty/Kasumi-16 1/4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. IF I DID, BROCK AND MISTY WOULD STILL BE IN THE SHOW!**

* * *

We have been walking, for hours. With no talking. At all. I know we were both tense, I can feel it. I'm not sure what it was about though. But the eerie quiet was starting to creep me out a bit. So I decided to break the silence. "Hey Brock, now that you have finally decided to become a Pokemon doctor, what are you going to do next?"

"Huh? Oh ummm I want to go back to Pewter first, to see my family first, then maybe start looking around for somewhere to start getting an education of a Pokemon Doctor. What about you? Heading to a new region as soon as you get home, take a break, or what?" He asked

"Well, I'm going to go Pallet, to visit my mom, Professor Oak, and then go check up on some of my Pokemon after that. Then I think I'll go to Cerulean to see Misty. I haven't called her in two years now, and I haven't seen her since we were in Hoenn."

"Well Ashy-Boy" Brock teased, while wiggling his eyebrows, "Why are you going to visit Misty huh?"

Pikapi Pikapika Pikachu Pipi Pika! (Yeah Ash when did Misty become a priority? This is a first even for you.) Pikachu smirked

A blush slowly crept up to my face "You know why Brock...I need to figure-"

"I know I know big guy." Brock looked over to me with understanding. I nodded to him, in response. I forget sometimes that Brock has been with us since the beginning. He knows how we both tend to be, with the arguments, and jokes of the mallet and my denseness. I smiled at the thought, remembering those days.

"It seems like we have met that fork in the road again." Brock said. The two paths. That always separated the two of us, but we always reunited one way or another. I eyed the wooden pole, with the two arrows pointing in opposite directions. One pointed towards Route 1, which is where I was headed, since it leads right into Pallet Town. The other one would take Brock back into Viridian City, through Route 2 and the Viridian Forest, before he made it to Pewter. I couldn't look at him. I didn't want him to see the tears that were threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"Wow, I sure am going to miss you." I kicked the dirt with my shoes, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Yeah me too." He replied somberly. "Pikachu, watch him for me okay?"

"Pikachu!" My partner gave him a thumbs up. Brock chuckled at the him before returning his attention towards me.

"Thanks for everything Brocko, I will try my best to keep in touch, and say hi to your siblings for me!" I said trying not to choke on my words for I was almost in tears. You can't blame me, this was they guy who guided me, along with Misty, helped me become the Pokemon trainer that I am today. He taught, cared, supported, scolded, encouraged, and showed me, that he was always there for me. He was like the brother I never had.

"OK! Say hello to your Mom and Professor Oak for me! Bye!" He waved to me, as he disappeared down the road.

"Bye" That was that. We split our separate ways. "Next Stop, Pallet Town" I muttered. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Stay Focused. Think Positive. You will see him again. My feet shifted. They began to move, slowly picking up some speed. I picked up the pace, enjoying the breeze hitting my face. It was time. Time to finally go home.

* * *

A/N: this chapter was rewritten. I know that it was horrible, with no proof reading. So I rewrote it, with the help of some of my reviewers and friends on this site. Thank you guys so much. I probably will rewrite chapters 2 and 3 at some point. Maybe. So anyways, review, fav/follow, and have a good day!

-VikkiAAML


	2. Home Sweet Home

Brock/Takeshi-20

Ash/Satoshi-16

Misty/Kasumi-16 1/4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. IF I DID BROCK AND MISTY WOULD STILL BE IN THE SHOW.**

**Misty: SEE! WHY CAN'T THEY JUST LISTEN TO HER!**

**Brock: Misty...because they own the show, and she's just a regular kid in high school -_-**

**Misty: That's bullshit and you know it**

**Vikki: Awww she understands me! ^_^**

**Brock: *sigh* You both are hopeless**

* * *

"This is it! I'm finally home!" I whispered excitedly to myself as I stand on the doorstep of my house *Snore* Who is making that sound? *sssnoreee* I peered over my shoulder and noticed Pikachu had fallen asleep once he had gotten on my shoulder. He must be tired from chasing me all the way here. I said quietly. I picked Pikachu off my shoulder and placed him in my arms gently. Then, after making sure that Pikachu was still asleep, I slowly opened the door to my house with one hand. It was dark inside, not one light was on, and all of the windows are covered. I suddenly begin to hear whispering voices from somewhere inside the house. I took a step inside, cautiously, and the floorboard began creaking. Then the voices went silent. I stood still and counted down in my head before I decided to keep walking, 3, 2, 1...

"SURPRISE" yelled the mysterious voices. The lights turn on and lots of people jumped out hiding behind couches, tables and in the rooms through out the house.

"WOAH" I yelled. Pikachu began to stir, waking up from his nap and he was very confused. Pika? Pikapi Pikachu? (Ash? What is going on?)

"Sorry Pikachu that I woke you up from your nap. I guess it looks like our friends threw a surprise party for us." I replied

Pika Pikapi Pipi Pikachu Pikapi Pi! (It's ok Ash it wasn't your fault. Let's go say hello to everybody!") Pikachu said as he climb onto my shoulder

Then I scanned the room, and inside I saw many familiar faces. I saw May, Drew, Max, Vermilion City Gym Leader Lt. Surge, Fuchsia City Gym Leader Koga and his sister Aya, along with his daughter Janine, Cinnabar Gym Leader Blaine, Casey, Todd a.k.a Snap, Morrison, Liza protector of the Charicific Valley, Scott, Battle Frontier Brains Noland, Anabel, and the Pyramid King, Brandon. As I kept scanning around the room, my mouth started to form a smile as I saw more and more familiar faces. I kept looking I spotted, Scott, Ritchie, Tyson, Harrison, Lara Larimie, A.J., Duplica, All four Orange Islands Gym Leaders and Orange League Leader Drake, Professor Birch, Professor Elm, Professor Ivy, Professor Oak, Tracy, Gary, and my Mom.

"Wow...uh...wow. Umm Hi everyone, thanks for coming!" I said. My mom rushed forward, crushing me into a hug. "Mom...Ma...I cant...breathe..." I gasped for air.

"I'm sorry." She grabbed my shoulder, inspecting me. "Oh Ash honey how are you? Are you ok? Did you make any new friends? Did you catch more new Pokemon? **Did you change your you-know-whats?**"

"MOM!" I yelled while the others laughed. My face turned red from the embarrassment.

"That never gets old, Eh Ashy Boy?" Gary said with an annoying smirk on his face

"Shut up Gary" I growled.

Something wasn't right. I scanned the room quickly, one more time to see what was missing. Then I noticed.

"Misty" I muttered. Out of all of the people I would expect to see here the most is Misty, and she wasn't here. I was filled with disappointment.

Then the others began greeting me petting Pikachu, and I began to get reacquainted with everyone. After a while, Max came up to me and asked

"Can I have Pikachu for now? I want to play with him! Pleaseeeeeee Ash Pleaseeeeeeeeeee?"

"OK Max that's fine."

I spoke here and there, but I still felt miserable for the fact that Misty wasn't there. Everyone kept talking, and what felt like minutes were hours, I had suddenly become invisible. Then Ritchie came right next to me, leaned against the staircase, and just watched everyone they way I was. Then he broke our silence.

"Hey Ash"

"Oh...Hey Ritchie" I replied

"Whats the matter Ash?" asked Ritchie

"It's nothing" I said as I turned away.

"Ash...really...what is going on?" said Ritchie

"I just can't believe they are all here."

"That's not it. You keep gazing into the crowd, as of you were looking for someone."

"Well...I...uhhh...ummm...Ireallymissmisty" I muttered so quietly, he couldn't even hear me.

"What? I couldn't hear you Ash. Could you speak up please?"

"I said I missed-

"SLAM" went the sliding glass door. People started crowding over where the glass door was.

I turned around and heard someone yell "IM BAAAACK WITH THE FOOD! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME NEXT TIME OAK! I CAN'T CARRY THIS BY MYSELF!" That voice sounds familiar.

"WHATEVER RED!" I know who that nickname belongs to. I look over to the person holding the bags food in their hands up in the air. That's when I saw a tuff of red hair and I immediately knew who it was. And I smiled. Because the person with the orange hair was-

"Misty" I said.

"Ash?" said Misty, looking my way. She dropped the food in her hands, ran over to me, and pulled me in for a hug."I missed you so much" She quickly observed me, and commented "Well Ash, you are finally taller than me. Congratulations."

I chuckled and I return the hug and look into her cerulean blue eyes and say "I missed you too." We stand there for a few seconds in bliss. Then she shoved me lightly to break the hug and then punched my stomach and I immediately groaned in pain.

"That's for not calling me in the past two fucking years. You are so lucky I couldn't find my mallet to beat you up with."

"Sorry" I said, I got up recovering from her deadly punch. Damn she hit hard.

"Hey Misty, why did it take you so long to get the burgers?" asked Max as he walked into the room with Pikachu in his arms. PIKA PI PIKACHUPI! (ITS MISTY!) Pikachu squirmed out of Max's arms and jumped into Misty's arms. "Pikachu!" Max cried

"Hi there Pikachu!" Misty said as she scratched his ears "Chaaaaaaa" Pikachu replied in response as he snuggled into her arms like if he was a little baby. "To answer your question Max, the burger joint close to Pallet was closed. The nearest burger place from here was in Viridian so I went there, got the burgers, left the burger joint, and took the wrong path out of town turned around and came back to Viridian, then back to Pallet."

"Well Misty there only two ways out of Viridian, one path to Pallet and another being the Viridian Forest. You said you took the wrong path, meaning you went in the Viridian forest" I remarked "Are ya sure it wasn't just a bug Pokemon that scared ya?"

"SMASH!" went Misty's mallet.

Everyone cracks up, laughing their heads off, some laughing too hard that they had tears in their eyes

"Owwwww" I moaned, holding my head in pain

"Your such jerk Ash Ketchum" Misty said angrily

"Hey...look you found it..." I weakly replied

"Yeah it was a good thing I found it!" said Misty

I stood up, brushed my self off, looked down at Misty, I thought this kind of joke wouldn't have pissed her off like that. "I was just kidding around, I'm sorry I made fun you Mist. I really am."

"It alright Ash." Misty replied quietly. She turned around to go pick up the bags that she dropped when I came up from behind her and hugged her and asked her-

"Friends?"

"Friends" she said as she turned around to return the hug.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW, Isn't that sweet? Ashy-Boy and Red are in love"

A small blush suddenly appeared on my face "Shut the fuck up Gary" I muttered. I look over at Misty I see that her face is red. Uh Oh, she is really mad. I swear, she is going to explode any second now.

"OMG True!" squealed May.

"Yeah he is totally right" Tracy continued the banter

"The love birds have finally admitted their feelings, too bad Ash was so dense back then." Duplica shouted

"Nooo Misty you were supposed to be mine!" Rudy wails

"Aw My little Ash and Misty are all grown up" Delia said gleefully

"WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!" I roared as we mutually broke the hug.

"YEAH BACK OFF! ME IN LOVE WITH ASH KETCHUM IS THE LAST THING I WOULD DO!" screamed Misty. That kinda stung. Is Brock right though? Is she still in denial?

"Whatever you say" Gary said in a sing along voice, with an annoying smirk on face. He turned around an walked over to the crowd of people in the living room

"OK now that this is settled, Let's eat!" I said, clasping my hands together.

Everyone yelled as they rushed over to the Dining room, fight for plates, who gets the last rice ball, or seat at the table. It was a mad house. I smiled, this is my mad house, that's just the way I like it.

"Let's go Misty." I said

"Ok" she replied.

We walk over to the table and Professor Birch hands me and Misty cups of apple cider.

"For Ash and his great success on his journeys!" shouted Professor Oak

"Cheers?" I raised my glass

"Cheers!" yelled everyone else. This is going to be one long ass night.

* * *

A/N: So I'm writing in Ashs POV for now, I might start using 3rd person omniscient though. Anways so I edited some of my stupid mistakes and it should be somewhat of decent chapter ish. I am very tired so I'm sorry if it isnt as good as some of my other chapters. Review, fav/follow, and good night everyone.

-VikkiAAML


	3. The Party and It's Consequences

Brock/Takeshi - 20

Ash/Satoshi - 16

Misty/Kasumi - 16 1/4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

_**Ash's POV**_

"Owwww, my somach hurts!" I moaned

"Well Ash, that's what you get for having five plates full of food plus all of those burgers n' fries you ate. So stop complaining" Misty responded, somewhat annoyed

"Ughhhh, jeez Misty, can't you every nice to me?" I whined

"Yeah when you stop acting like an idiot" She continued

"Good Luck with that!" hollered Tracy

"I'm going to go get some fresh air" I announced. I stood up, stretching my sore limbs, and opened the back door walked out to the patio. There was a strong, calming breeze, that closed the back door shut. I sighed. No more music, people yelling, dancing, atrocious singing, any other noises, were heard.

I leaned on the outside of my house. My back slowly slid down, against the wall, until I was sitting on the ground, with my legs extended out. I immediately felt it. Everything hurt like hell. Damn...I really need to relax. I cracked my neck, twisting my head left and right. Like a Noctowl. I slowly took a big breath, slowly letting the stress roll of my shoulders, right off my back. I stared up to the night sky, looking towards the stars.

I had so much on my mind. My last journey, what I did wrong in the league, my next journey, my Pokemon, and...Misty. As if she wasn't already pretty, she has changed so much, since I last saw her in Hoenn. She had grown to a height of around 5'6. Her hair was longer, but still up in it's usual side ponytail. She lost the last of her scrawniness, filling out some more, and developing some curves that suited her perfectly. She was just...so...beautiful. I liked her lot...maybe even love her. But does she feel that way about me? Brock and Tracey said that she-

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door open, the crushing of grass under feet. I figured it was my mom, who was worried about me or something along those lines. Wow, I wasn't gone that long was I? Whatever I'll just reassure her and she'll probably just leave alone. "I'm fine mom, I just came outside for some fresh air."

"Uhh, Ash, I'm not your mom, It's Misty"

"Oh, uh, sorry, I thought you were my mom." I said with a small blush on my face. Shit. Epic Fail.

"It's OK!" Misty said. She walked over to where I was and sat down. "So why did you leave the party?" she asked

"I needed to think...about some things" I replied

"Ash, thinking? Is this a dream? Is the world ending?" she said sarcastically. She cracked a small smile, I knew she was just teasing.

"Very funny." I retorted, I looked back up towards the pitch black sky, trying to find the stars and it constellations. "I just...had a few things on my mind..."

"So what were you thinking about?"

"Uhhhh...ummm...well" were the only things I could say as the blush on my face got darker. Shit shit shit. Ugh fuck what do I say?

"So what you thinking about?" Misty repeated.

Ah ha! I got an idea. I cleared my throat and replied "My next journey. I was wondering what to do next. I was thinking traveling around Kanto again. And hopefully win the Indigo League this time." I turn to look at Misty's face. She looked like she just thought of a great idea

"Well...what If..." she paused "Never mind, it was stupid idea anyways"

"Misty what were going to say? I promise I won't make fun of you" I said seriously

"Well I wanted to ask you if...Icouldpleasejoinyouonyourjourneythroughkantoplease."

She was shy. Which was weird for Misty. I barely understood her since she spoke so fast. But none the less I knew exactly what she was asking. "That would be great Misty! I love to travel with you!" I replied excitedly. "Wait... what about your gym?"

"Oh, well what happened is that my sister, Daisy, married this guy who loves water Pokemon, and I asked if he would battle me a few days ago, and he accepted my challenge. It ended in a draw, and I haven't lost to anyone this year. In my opinion, though he was a pretty good water Pokemon trainer. So I took the opportunity to ask him if he could be the gym leader. Surprisingly enough he said yes. It's temporary though. You know how my sister is and all.

"That's great!"

"I know right!" We stared up at the stars in thought before she turned to me and asked "You want to go back inside?"

"Sure." I replied. I got up opened the door for her.

"Thanks Ash" she said as she walked inside.

"No problem Mist." and we walked into the party, and it was like we never left. I picked up 2 beers from the table, handed one to Misty and said-

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!" We both brought our beers up to our faces, grinned and drank. Of course, beer didn't help at all. With anything. It always has a way to make matters worse.

**Many Hours Later...**

"Ouch" I said. I yawned. It seems like I fell off the counter. I slowly got up and started to walk. My head was throbbing, probably a hangover. I felt a bit light headed, somewhat dizzy, seeing two of everything. I closed my eyes until my brain and eyes finally adjusted back to normal.

* * *

_"Hey Mist, dont ya think you should staph drinking" I said slurring my words a bit._

_"No way. I am perfectlyfine. youse looks pretty darned drunk. Let go dance!" Misty slurred_

_"Ok. Wut eva yu say Mist. I said, as followed her into the living room. I was entranced with her hips swaying from side to side. Then everything became blurry._

* * *

I opened my eyes once again. I didn't see double so I began to move. I had to be very careful as I walked, since so many people were sleeping on the floor, table, couches, counters, with beer bottles and potato chip bags littered everywhere

* * *

_I had taken a small nap. I was exhausted and sick. I had thrown up like 5 times already. I grabbed a beer and plopped down on a chair. Then I started to examine my surroundings. I see Misty... and...Rudy dancing? "He is taking my girl" I growled __"Ugh I fucking hate Rudy. He is totally takin' advantage of Mist. This ends now." I got up and walked over to the dancing couple when I stepped on Pikachu's tail while he was sleeping. "PIKACHU!" (WHAT THE HELL?!) Pikachu yelled. "I'm sorry buddy, here go to my room and sleep there with Ritchie on top bunk 'Kay?" I replied. "Pika" (FINE.) he said. And he ran off. I continued walking to the Rudy and Misty, making sure not to step on anyone. Then Liza stopped me as I was about to exit the kitchen._

_"Ash here's your Charizard." Liza said as she handed my Charizards Pokeball _

_"Thanks for everything Liza" I replied. Then I kept walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. I walked to up to Rudy and said-_

_"Rudy your drunk go to sleep."_

_"No, you fuckward, my wish is finally coming true." He replied back as Misty continued grinding him_

_"Leave us alone Ash, he aint doin' anything to meh." Misty said as Rudy began to caress her ass_

_"That's it" I grabbed Misty's arm and dragged her back in__to the kitchen_

_"What the hell Ash?" Misty yelled_

_"What the hell? WHAT THE HELL? HE WAS FUCKING GRABBING YOUR ASS!" I shouted_

_"Look I wasn't paying attention alright? I'm sorry." she said_

_I took a breath and calmly replied "Look try and go to sleep okay? People are dropping like flies. It's 2 am. It's been a minute and Rudy already fell asleep." _

_"Okay" She walked off somewhere to pick up her beer and lied down on a coffee table in the living room. I walked behind the staircase and turned off all of the music since everyone was pretty much asleep. I picked up my beer and sat on the counter._

* * *

I walked to the coffee table, gently picked up Misty, and slowly carried her up the stairs, opened the door to my room to find Casey sleeping on the floor along, with Morrison and Janine. Ritchie, Pikachu, and Max had fallen asleep on the top bunk. I walked over Morrison's sleeping figure and placed Misty on one side of the bottom bunk bed and I lied down on the other side. Then I passed out.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

'SNAP' went Todd's camera

"Ohhhh this is going to be sooo funny once I show this to everyone else. Good job Todd!" Gary said

"Thanks"

"Ash is so screwed!" giggled Morrison

"No Gary is screwed, he is going to get killed for this." Casey shot the brunette a look of amusement

"Todd is screwed too, he is the one who took the picture." Ritchie continued the banter

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Max with a sleeping Pikachu in his arms

"Well the fact that Gary and Todd are going to go to hell for this. I was never apart of this" Janine clarified

"Wait what did they do?" asked Max

"They took a picture of that!" Ritchie said as he pointed to the sleeping figures on the bottom bunk. Ash had his arms wrapped around Misty's waist, Misty was hugging Ash's torso, with her head resting on Ash's chest. They looked so peaceful.

"This is too good to be true!" Max said

"They are so in love." said Casey

"Yup" everyone said, agreeing in unison.

"SNAP" went Gary's phone. "Just in case we get caught" Gary said

* * *

_**Ash's POV**_

"Getting caught for doing what?" I said sleepily. I had just woken up to someone speaking about getting caught.

"SHIT" said Gary

"RUN" cried out Morrison

And the group took off running. I was about to go after them when I noticed the bed sheets rustling. I looked over my shoulder and saw Misty just getting up. She began to look around and her eyebrows began to furrow together. "She looks so cute when she does that" I thought

"How, What, When, Where, Why?" Misty asked

"I carried you up here last night because you fell asleep on the coffee table after I dragged you away from Rudy."

"OK thanks, wait... why did you drag me away from Rudy? asked Misty

"Look that's a story for another time. We have a bigger problem on our hands. Gary, Todd, Morrison, Casey, Max, Janine, and Ritchie did something that we are not supposed to know about. But I overheard them talking about "getting caught" and then they noticed I was awake and then they ran off."

"I just realized what they did. We were in the same bed together right?" Misty asked

"Yeah. Why?..." My eyes widened when I just realized what they did. "SHIT!" I just realized.

"They are soo going to pay" Misty growled

With that Misty got up and stormed out of the room with her mallet behind her back and said in a seductive voice as if she was still drunk "Hey Gary, I know you hiding around here how about we go into the bathroom go have some fun?"

Gary came out of the shadows and walked up to Misty and started running his hands slowly up her body. "Closes your eyes Gary, I got a surprise for you..." Misty said in a small yet sexy voice. "Looks like Ashy-Boy is getting back stabbed by Red." Gary said as he closed his eyes. "Wrong again Gary" I thought. I grinned at Misty now realizing her plan "Pucker up those lips Gary." she said "I'm coming...3...2...1..."

'WHACK' went her mallet. And just as planned, laughter was heard from downstairs, where the others were hidden, watching the scene unfold from the living room.

"Owww shit! That hurt Red." said Gary

at Gary for falling for Misty's trick. Then Misty walked up to where Gary was lying down on the ground, and kicked his crotch. He shrieked in pain and curled up into a ball rolling back in forth to try to ease the pain. Slowly his phone fell out of his pocket. Misty bent over to pick it up, then walked over to where I was, leaning against the doorway to my room. She stood right next to me opened Gary's camera roll, and found the picture he took this morning. I looked at it carefully and realized what was happening in the picture

"Oh crap" I murmured. I began to blush at the picture. Misty on the other hand was blushing A LOT and was very surprised.

"We were...hugging...while sleeping...in the same bed..." she managed to say

"Wait. One. Second." I said "Doesn't Todd have a camera too?"

"Do you have a computer?" asked Misty

"Yeah. Why?" I responded

She pointed over the stairs and said, "That's why", Todd was on the computer and had a cable hooked up to his camera into the computer. I then realized what he was doing

"TODD STOP UPLOADING THAT PICTURE NOW!" I shouted. He pressed 'Pause' and stepped away from the computer. Morrison on the other hand had other plans. Morrison in one swift move pressed 'Continue' and the remaining 2 percent finished uploading.

"WHAT THE HELL MORRISON" I yelled. I noticed people began waking up, probably from all of that yelling, but I was on a rampage. "WHAT WEBSITE DID YOU UPLOAD THIS PICTURE ON? Misty tapped my shoulder, showed me Gary's phone and said-

"Gary's Facebook" I started thinking, Gary is really well known, being a Pokemon researcher and all plus every single person that is my friend on Facebook is his friend as well, and every single person I met on my journey's is on my Facebook's friends list. "OH SHIT-

"OMG THIS PICTURE IS SOOOO CUTE!" shrieked May from downstairs "Drew wake up! Check your Facebook!"

"huh? Uh ok..." Drew pulls out his phone and opens his Facebook, and his eyes widened. "Well well..." Drew said smugly

The others who were just waking up noticed all of the commotion and followed Drew's example. They pulled out their phones, opened their Facebook, and soon many comments about how "cute they looked" began to float around the house. Then a door slammed open behind me, and out walked out my very angry Mom.

"ASH KETCHUM WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL OF THIS RUCKUS?"

"ummmmm...well..." I stammered

"Him and Gary along with some of the others had a little spat over a picture." Misty replies calmly.

"Ok. Next time please don't make so much noise you guys. Be a bit more considerate to the others who are here and are still very tired from last night, trying to get some sleep. OK?

"Ok." The crowd replied in unison.

"Now everyone get cleaned up, I will make some breakfast and off you all go. Gary, Morrison, Ritchie, Max, Casey, Ash and Misty go downstairs to the kitchen clean up the mess from yesterday. Everyone else clean up the rest of the house. NOW!" ordered my mom.

"Bye Ash! Thanks Mrs. Ketchum" said Janine.

"We have to go back to Fuchsia to get ready to open the gym at noon. said Koga

"Later Ash, good luck on your travels, Thank you Mrs. Ketchum!" said Aya

"See Ya Kid! Thanks Miss. I have to return to my gym too." said Lt. Surge

"Ok thanks guys see you all later!" I said as they headed out the door. Then I walked to the door waved them good bye and closed the door.

"HEY ASH! THERE'S A NOTE FOR YOU IN THE KITCHEN!" hollered Misty

"Coming!" I said. I ran over to Misty and she handed my the letter. "Thanks." I said "Your welcome" she replied. I opened the letter. Several people hand written on the letter, there were so many different styles of handwriting.

_Dear Ash, _

_Just wanted to say good luck on future journeys, and thanks for letting me stay at your house_,_ I unfortunately had to return to my duties as being one of the elite four, so I had to return to the Indigo Plateau._

_Best Wishes, _

_Lance_

_Ash, _

_Thanks for having us over. Me and the orange crew had to return to the Orange Islands, so we left early. Good Luck on becoming a Master._

_Hope to see you again soon,_

_Drake and the Orange Crew_

_Hey Ash, _

_That was great party last night. I had to leave early this morning to return to Johto. I have to protect the Charicific Valley and all of the Charizards. Your Charizard is at Lvl. 100. It was great having your Charizard here. _

_Lots of luck on your new journey,_

_Liza_

_Ash,_

_Had to leave early, I have to return to my gym back at Cinnabar Island. Good Luck on your new journey, and I have one last riddle for you. I'm tall when I'm young and I'm short when I'm old. What am I?_

_Your Answer, _

_A candle_

_-Blaine_

_Hi Ash,_

_Lara Laramie here. It was great seeing you again last night. I had to go back to the ranch so I left early. Thanks. _

_Good Luck,_

_Lara_

_Hello Ash!, _

_I am very sorry I had to leave early to your party. I have to clean up the lab because me and the other professors are meeting up here about a few things. Professor Rowan a few others you don't know, are flying in tomorrow morning. We need to talk about some rules and regulations, sign a bunch of papers, make a few calls to the PLB, things like that. So anyways drop by anytime to come and visit the Pokemon today or tomorrow, I'll be free then._

_-Professor Oak_

I finished reading the letter. I finally understood why so many people weren't here. I folded the letter and stuffed in my pocket. I began to pick up some trash, and sweeping the floor. I dumped the scraps and trash into to trash bins. We kept cleaning for hours. After cleaning the Kitchen, we helped the others with cleaning up the rest of the house.

"Ugh...Arghhh..." grumbled Misty. I looked over to her, and saw her struggling with the two enormous trash bags she was trying to carry.

"Here Misty let me help!" I said as I rushed over to her side. "I'll take one and you take one. How about that?"

"OK Sure. Thanks Ash!" she handed me a bag and we both walked out the front door to leave the trash at the curb. We opened our respective trash cans, and stuffed the bags inside.

I sat down on the curb, exhausted from all of that work. Misty sat right next to me sighed.

"Ash, so why did you drag me away from Rudy last night? My memory is still a bit fuzzy." Misty said

"Well...I kinda got mad that you were dancing with Rudy, I guess I was jealous, so for no reason I told Rudy to go to sleep because he was drunk. Then he called me a Fuckward and told me to back off, that his wish was coming true. When he finished saying that, You started ...ummm...grinding...uhhhh...on his...arghhh...I don't want to say it...It pissed me off..." I trailed off

"Just tell me Ash. I really want to know what happened."

"OK...You were grinding on him, and then you to told me to leave you two alone. Then he started to grab your ass, and that's when I lost it. I grabbed your arm and dragged you into the kitchen. I couldn't just let him touch you that way. That's just wrong and I couldn't let it happen. You didn't even realize what you were doing and what he was doing because you were drunk. I had to tell you what was happening, so that you would finally understand the situation."

"Wow...just...wow..." she just sat there speechless. Then she her facial expression changed. She was mad. "What the hell was Rudy's problem? One of these days I personally beat the shit out of that douche bag. That's fucking messed up." she said, outraged. "But...thanks Ash, for helping me last night even though I was drunk, otherwise it could have gotten a whole lot worse. I'm really grateful for what you did." She hugged me for a while, resting her head on my chest. I just smiled and hugged her back.

"Always?" she asked

"Always." I replied. I started to remember that day and then I began to drift down memory lane.

* * *

_"Ash? Pikachu?" Misty says worriedly_

_"Come on wake up!" Brock says_

_"Oh Ash can you hear me?" Misty pleads_

_"Please say something!" Brock says desperately_

_I floated into the room with Pikachu, still in our spirit forms, and I hear Misty say "Ash open your eyes, please Ash!"_

_"Huh, I guess it's time to go back Pikachu." I say. Pikachu and I float down to our bodies and re enter them. As I fully became one with my own body, I started waking up. I turned my head a little to the side to face Misty and said-_

_"Hi Misty." She looks at me with a surprised look on her face. "Your alive!." Then Pikachu began to sit up._

_"Pika." (Hi) Pikachu said._

_"Pikachu!" Brock exclaims_

_I sit up, looking over at Brock, and said "Hey guys sorry to worry you."_

_"No sweat, glad to have you back." Brock replies in relief._

_I turn to Misty, and I see her wiping the tears away from her eyes, then she grins, and a small blush appears on her face._

_"Don't ever do that again. You can't leave me Ash Ketchum, cause you still have to repay me for my bike. She said with a smirk on her face. She offers me her hand and says "Always?"_

_"Always."_

* * *

A/N: hey everyone! I will update soon please keep on reviewing! if anyone is confused the little flash back at the end is from the episode 23 season 1, tower of terror. but i changed it a little so at the end bear with me.

-VikkiAAML


	4. A Day at Professor Oak's Lab

Brock/Takeshi - 20

Ash/Satoshi - 16

Misty/Kasumi -16 1/4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

**Ash: Why not?**

**Vikki: What?**

**Ash: Why don't you own Pokemon?**

**Vikki: *sigh* Because I'm poor af and I'm just a teenager who is in high school.**

* * *

"Well, see you up at Indigo soon." He had some fire dancing in his eyes

"You too man." I needed a rematch with him. This time Charizard is trained, and rearing to go. I can't lose to him this time.

"Good Luck!"

"You too, best wishes for you and your Pokemon!"

"Bye!" He walked off my doorstep, bidding farewell to me.

"Later!" I waved to him as I closed the door shut. I sighed loudly, relived that everyone had left. Now I can get back to my plans for the day. FINALLY.

"Hey Mist you ready yet?" I shouted

"No Ash, cant you be patient?" she asked furiously

"I can but you have been locked up in that bathroom for an hour now!" I retorted

"Cause I'm a girl!" she hollered back

"Well you sure don't act like one" I muttered

"I HEARD THAT!" Misty yelled

"Well it is true!" I pointed out. OK, don't get me wrong, but she has those days were she plainly doesn't act like a girl. Just saying.

"Just shut up." she says. Then she continues talking but not to me. I could hear her from downstairs. Seems like she is on the phone. No wonder she has been in the bathroom for an hour.

"It's been fine...why are you even asking me? You were here like three hours ago?!" *Pause*

"What the hell do you mean?" she continued *Pause*

"Very funny" Misty said sarcastically *Pause*

"Ughhh here we go again...Can we please not talk about this?" Misty pleaded *Pause*

"Fine" she grumbled *Pause*

"No you dummy, I can't tell him that now." Misty said. *Pause*

"BECAUSE WE ARE FRIENDS!" *Pause*

"I do not like him that way" Misty replied "Besides, what about a certain grasshead that you "supposedly" don't like, huh?" *Pause*

"I am not changing the subject! It has to do with what we're talking about." *Pause*

"I am NOT denying it!" she growled "We are just friends. Look I really have to go okay?" *Pause*

"I'll see you soon, is Saffron City holding a..." Misty continued, but I couldn't hear her anymore. For a few seconds I heard small whispers that were incoherent to my ears, then her voice raised again.

"Alright then, I'll see later. Tell Grasshead I say hi." *Pause*

"Bye!"

I was pondering on what I just heard. Does she like someone else? Who is it? Who was she talking to? Who the hell was grasshead? That nickname sounded familiar...and he was here a few hours ago...? So many questions flooded my head when my thoughts were interrupted by Misty.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

Her eyes quickly glance over my figure and snorted, "Ha! You are definitely not ready to go. Isn't there a certain presence that you seem to be forgetting about...the one that is always perched on your shoulder." She said with one eyebrow raised.

"Who?" Who the hell was she...

"Uh Hello Pikachu? God you can be so stupid sometimes Ash." Misty said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Ugh...crap. Pikachu!" I sighed, waiting for my Pokemon to show up. That was pretty damn stupid "Can you ever be nice to me?"

"Yeah, but it's not my fault that you're still an idiot." She stuck her tongue out playfully, teasingly. I cracked a smile and rolled my eyes at her.

"Pikapi! Pikachupi! PikaPikapipi Pikachu-Pika?" (Ash! Misty! Is it time to go see Bulbasaur?) He ran over to us, with my mom following him.

"Yeah buddy, don't forget about the others." I replied to Pikachu.

"PikaPiPikachu PipiPika PikapiPikachu PiPi Pikachu!" (Of course I didn't forget the others, I just haven't seen my old friend in a long time.) The small yellow Pokemon replied as he climbed onto my shoulder.

"Let's go!" I said "Later Mom!"

"Bye Mrs. Ketchum!"

"Bye honey, Bye Misty. Be back home soon OK? "

"OK Mom!"

"Misty do me a favor and keep an eye on Ash, you know how he can be sometimes right?" She said slyly, shooting Misty a wink

"Sure no problem Mrs. Ketchum." Misty said, winking at my mother.

"Hey!" I whined

She shoved me out the door, "Let's go Ash. Come on."

"OK, OK, OK, I'm going!"

We walked to the lab. We hadn't talked at all. It was just so...awkward. I hated it. The silence. I know Pikachu hated it, his thoughts conveying his emotions in my head. But I couldn't think of anything to say to her. We went on like that for about ten minutes. I couldn't stand the silence anymore. Then I knew exactly what to talk about.

"Hey Misty, so did ya catch any new Pokemon?"

"Nah, I have been focusing with the Gym so much I haven't had time to go fishing for any new water Pokemon. What about you? I know you caught more Pokemon after I left you guys in Hoenn."

"Wait, you didn't see the tournament?" I used all my new Pokemon this year, I figured she had seen the tournament. What gives?

"No, sorry about that. The PLB had called up the gym leaders for a really important meeting that week. It sucked."

I groaned, rolling my eyes at the thought of the PLB. Sometimes they really piss me off. "What did they want this time?"

"Some more crap about a Team Rocket uprising that failed."

"Again. Really. When is Giovanni going to ever give up?"

"I know right! Let's see...something about expanding the Pokemon G-Men."

"That was Lance's idea, right?"

"Yep...What else...Oh! Bruno is finally settling down, so he doesn't want his Johto Elite Four position, anymore. But he wants to keep battling, so he is keeping his Kanto Elite Four title, since he is going to live somewhere on Victory Road, near the Indigo Plateau. Conveniently, Victory Road is made up of mountains, it's perfect place to train his Fighting and Rock type Pokemon."

"Wow!"

"Yeah they are moving the positions around to make the best combos, but keeping everyone happy at the same time. It's kinda hard."

"So who will take up the open spot?"

"I'm not sure. It can be anyone from anywhere. They are throwing around ideas about how to pick the new Elite Four. So they are looking at some of the best contenders in the leagues, the Kanto and Johto Gym Leaders, Battle Frontier Brains, etc. Plus they are thinking of making Karen a bi-regional Elite Four Trainer. After Lance took Blue's spot as Champion of Kanto, they left a hole for the final Elite Four Trainer, and the replacements come and go. Making Karen the last and final trainer to face of the Elite Four was Agatha's idea actually."

"Jeez, so many changes."

"Uh-huh. But anyways, I'm really sorry for not watching the tournament. It totally killed me to miss your battles."

"It's OK."

"So are you going to tell me what new Pokemon you caught in Sinnoh?"

"Hehehe, well get ready to be surprised, some of them aren't from Sinnoh, and you have already met them. I have them at the Lab. You can meet them when I go say hello to all of my Pokemon."

"Cool." She said. "How far did you get in the Sinnoh Pokemon League?"

"Oh well it was my highest so far. Top Four. I lost to this guy named Tobias. He beat everyone on the league with his Legendary Pokemon Darkrai, I was the only trainer to defeat his Darkrai. Then Pikachu faced off his second Pokemon, a Latios. It ended in a draw. Since Pikachu was my last pokemon I had lost battle. In the end I defeated two of his Pokemon while he defeated all six of my Pokemon."

"Woah a Darkrai?" she pondered for a minute "Did you say he also had a Latios?"

"Yep."

"I bet you anything his whole line up is made up of legendaries."

"You are probably right Mist."

"Pikachupi Pikachu!" (Misty is right!)

"Yeah seems like Pikachu agrees with you."

"Ughhh, how much longer until we get to professor Oak's lab?" Misty complained, changing the subject. Why was she even complaining? I can see his Lab from here!

"It's going just another two more minutes Mist."

"Well it's taking way to long to get there!" Misty said with a hint of frustration in her voice

"So?" I said not really knowing what she was getting to.

"We probably would have gotten there with my bike. Oh wait you burnt it to a crisp six years ago!"

"Nurse Joy fixed it for you!" I cried out in frustration, throwing my hands up in the air in exasperation. SERIOUSLY!? THIS ARGUMENT AGAIN!

"You haven't paid me back you little bike wrecker!" Misty said, suddenly fuming with anger, as we approached the gate to the professor's lab. Why the hell are we even fighting about this?

I opened the gate and we walked inside "I don't owe you anything since your bike got fixed! I said as we walked up the stairs "Pikapi..."(Ash...) Pikachu sighed, covering his eyes knowing what was to happen next. He crawled into my backpack and hid away from our rage.

"I do not owe you anything anymore!"

"Yes you do!"

"I do not!"

"You do too!

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!" I said as we walked in front of the door to the lab. "Pikapi!" (Ash...) Pikachu growled in warning with sparks flying from his cheeks. I calmed down, the last thing I wanted was Pikachu to use thunderbolt on me and Misty. I remembered something Brock told me, and took advantage of the situation, by asking her this question. "Besides...why did you follow me?"

"For the bike!" Misty replied nervously.

"Aw c'mon Misty it was never really for the bike was it?"

"Uhhhhhhh..." There had no response, as she avoided my gaze, staring at her shoes, as if they suddenly became the most intriguing thing in the world. HOLY SHIT IT WORKED! I can't believe Brock was right! But how? HOW DID HE KNOW? The front door opened, and I swiftly turned to meet a pair of brown eyes.

"What is all of the racket?...Oh!...It's nice to see you again Ash and Misty!" Professor Oak smiled.

"Hi Professor!" Misty said

"Hey Professor Oak! I came to check up my Pokemon before we leave tomorrow."

"Sure thing Ash! You know the way." The professor making way for the two us to come in. "I have so much to do, and the other Professors are upstairs right now, we are waiting for the others to get here. Sorry I can't be with the two of you any longer, I really wanted to catch up with the two of you."

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUK!" (YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!)

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the Professor yelled, as the purple sludge tackled him to the ground.

"Oh Muk how many times have I told you not to do that!" Professor Oak said annoyed "You're Muking up favorite lab coat!"

I laughed with Misty, our argument from earlier completely forgotten. Some things never change, this being one of them, Muk glomping Professor Oak."

Pikachu crawled out of my backpack to ask "Pika-pi Pikachu?" (Are we here?)"

"Yeah buddy." I replied, calming down from our hysterics

"Pikapi Pikachupi Pika-pi Pi Pikachu-Pika!"(Ash, Misty, let's go see Bulbasaur!)"

"OK buddy calm down, we are going there now." I responded. "OK Professor we will be going now!"

"Oh alright!" Professor stood up, with Muk slowly getting off of him "Wait!"

"Yeah Professor?" I asked

"Squirtle is in the ranch as well. He was left here by Officer Jenny because the city got Firefighters with Fire trucks and everything, so she left Squirtle and the Squirtle squad here. Right now you can find Squirtle with Bulbasaur, patrolling the ranch.

"Awesome! Thanks Professor!"

We continued to walk through the lab to back, where the all of Pallet town's Trainers caught Pokemon are stored. I was surprised to see so many sections, for different trainers. Pallet town is small, besides, not many of the kids here want to be Pokemon trainers anyways. They want to be Breeders, Researchers, Professors, Rangers, Doctors, the list never ends. We had reached the back door, that had a sign saying "KEEP CLOSED." I grabbed the handle, and swung the door open. I held it open, motioning for Misty to go through first.

"Thanks Ash!" Misty said. The Pokemon corral hadn't changed a bit. All of the Pokemon running freely, Playing, sleeping, eating, the whole nine yards.

"Pikachu-Pika!PikaPika!" (BULBASAUR! SQUIRTLE!). Pikachu said. He jumped off my shoulder and scurried off towards my Kanto starters. I forget sometimes how fast that little guy can run.

"Hey buddy wait up!" I cried out. I began to run, trying to catch up with Pikachu.

"Ash wait for me!" Misty yelled. I turned around to see her running towards me.

"Betcha you can't catch me Mist." I called out, with a smirk on my face.

"I can too!"

"Especially because there are LOTS of bug Pokemon here!" I figured since there is probably a crap load of beginners who started out this year, there are probably a lot of Caterpie and Weedle's in the ranch. So why not use it to my personal gain? "Yeah I see a Caterpie right next to you now!"

"WHAT? WHERE?" she quickly looked around left and right, but no bug type in sight. By the time she realized I had tricked her, I had ran off into another direction laughing my ass off, detouring a bit from Pikachu.

"Awww...Mist did the bug pokemon scare you shitless?" I teased her, in a fake sympathetic voice.

"Ohhh you are SO dead now Ketchum!" the red head retorted, running faster than before.

"Good luck with that Mi-" I stopped in mid sentence to hear her yelling-

"GOTCHA, YOU LITTLE PUNK!" I turned around in surprise to see her flying towards me. All too soon she crashed into me and suddenly I was lying down on the ground with my eyes closed, embracing the wave of pain that had just taken over my body. I tried to move, I was stuck to the ground. What the hell? I opened my eyes to find a tuff of red hair in my face. That was...Misty's hair... smells good, like strawberries. She lay on top of me, breathing heavily, her face buried in my chest.

"Mist, you okay?"

She lifted her head off my chest, and slowly opened her eyes. "Yeah."

I don't know why but we just stayed like that for a while, even though, the Misty I know, would have gotten off of me as soon as possible, but instead she stayed where she was.

* * *

_**Pikachu POV**_

"Hey long time Bulbasaur!" I said "Hey Squirtle!"

"What's Up Pikachu?"

"Not much really." I responded

"Hey Pikachu!" Bulbasaur said "How's the life of traveling been treating ya?"

"Pretty well, Ash got into the Sinnoh League Top Four! I got to battle this really strong Latios, and it ended in a draw."

"Wow, a Latios?" Squirtle said excitedly

"Yeah that's what Heracross said, I didn't really believe him." Bulbasaur was somewhat surprised.

"Yep. The other trainer had a Darkrai too! We were the only team who beat his Darkrai! He had beat all of the trainers in the Sinnoh League with just the Darkrai!"

"Woah...man I missed the big match." Bulbasaur shook his head in disappointment

"Damn it. This sucks!" Squirtle had put his shades on. Good grief. I rolled my eyes towards the blue turtle, while smiling.

"Yeah. Ya know I-" I was interrupted by Ash yelling-

"Betcha you can't catch me Mist!"

"I can too!" I heard Misty shout back at him. The two continued their banter, Ash teasing Misty about the bugs.

"What's going on?" Bulbasaur asked.

"They're arguing again..." I replied, rolling my eyes at the scene. I watched as my close friends shouted insults at each other, while running. They were playing a very strange version of tag if you think about it.

"Good luck with that Mi-" Ash began. He stopped for second.

"GOTCHA, YOU LITTLE PUNK!" I hear Misty shout. Ash eyes widened, knowing what was coming next when he saw Misty lunge for a tackle. She immediately slammed into him and Ash crashed onto the ground with Misty on top of him.

"We all know what going to happen now..." I trailed off. Ash's brain has turned into mush. Knowing him, he'll probably do or say something stupid.

"Are those two even mates yet?" Bulbasaur asked

"Nope, but sometime they have some moments where they act like they are." I said, while rolling my eyes

"Well with time they will be together. But it might just take a while with their stubbornness and all." Bulbasaur continued

I laugh. "Isn't that a true story!"

"They are having one of those moments right..." Squirtle pointed towards the two.

I looked over to where Ash and Misty were. They just lay there looking into each others eyes. "Ughhh I have to split them up or we will never go see the other Pokemon."

"Hey Pikachu I have an idea." Bulbasaur said. He whispered his "plan" in my ear. I quickly relayed the message to Squirtle, while Bulbasaur extended his vines slowly towards Ash and Misty. Right as soon as Bulbasaur traps them by tying them up, Squirtle will use soak the two humans, and I'll wrap this up with an electrifying thunderbolt.

I grinned and said "Let's do this!" I had electricity building up, with sparks flying from my cheeks. Bulbasaur was about to set the plan in motion when-

"Uh never mind, call off the plan!" Bulbasaur said in alarm, his green vines quickly retreating back under its bulb.

"Why?" I asked

"Take a look over there!" Squirtle said, as he pointed towards Ash and Misty's direction.

I just stood there with my mouth hanging open, watching the inevitable unfold before my eyes. "It's about damn time." I muttered

* * *

_**Ash POV**_

"Hey Mist, how about when we stop at Pewter for the gym badge, we pay Brock a visit, he said he was going to be there for a while." I said

"That's a great idea Ash." Misty said. I stared up to the tree above us, wondering what the hell I should do. This was a new start for the both of us right? We can be happy and re-travel Kanto, have fun, see some old friends...wait...was she happy?

"Mist?" I said softly.

"Yeah?" Misty asked.

"Are you happy?"

"What?"

"Are you happy?"

"I dunno...why do you ask?"

"I'm just worried, I left you alone with your sisters for three years. So I was just wondering, if you are happy with the way things are turning out, even though it wasn't how you wanted to be all those years ago."

"I guess, I mean, we are traveling again, but when I was at the gym, I pulled it's rank all the way up to the top of the league. I loved battling and I'm proud of what I was able to achieve at the gym, but I really wanted to travel again. I missed you and Brock, but never the less, I'm glad the way things turned out."

"Hm..."

"What is it?"

"Don't you think you're missing something else?"

"Well what exactly do you mean by that?"

"I know you are glad about how everything else has turned out, but something is missing isn't? Something is missing to make you whole again?"

"Since when did you gain more brain cells?"

"Since I have been hanging around Brock more often." I joked, but I returned to my task ahead of me. "What's bothering you Mist?"

She sighed, "Yeah somethings missing. But it's something that I will probably never get. It's something you barely understood as a kid. I doubt you'll get it now."

"Come on Mist, tell me what is it?" Of all times she decides to be cryptic, she picked today, at this exact moment. What luck I have. She stayed silent, and refused to look at me. I need to figure it out...what didn't I get as a kid...Pokemon? No, I got that down a long time ago. How to cook? Nothing to do with her though...I know it. I know I do. It's at the tip of my tongue. She was always talking about it. She said that Cerulean cape had a really nice view, how she loved pretty sunsets and french crepes because it was so romantic...OH THAT'S WHAT IT IS! Love and romance! She wanted to be loved? Or just be in a relationship. Did she want to be loved back by someone? I pondered. WHY IS THIS SO FUCKING CONFUSING?

I weighed my options at the moment. She was so calm, I could tell her now, but then again she might not go with me on my Kanto journey, if the feeling isn't mutual. Ugh! What the hell should I do? I mean the trick that Brock showed me worked, but that's just one hint! What about what happened this morning? No THAT DOESN'T COUNT! We were asleep! Well how about right now? I mean she is laying on top of me. I clearly need to figure my crap out. I know she dropped a shit load of hints when we were younger, but it's been a while. WE WERE TEN DAMN IT! But what we just talked about right now, that... Agrhhhh... It was a mental tug of war. It continued raging on for what seemed like forever, and then I made my decision.

"I have to tell you something."

"Ok..." She said

"I... uhh... been meaning to tell this for a while now..." I started. I took a breath. The nervousness was now taking over. I started feeling Butterfree's in my stomach. Maybe I should wait until later. Maybe. No. I can do this. I can do this. I shakily continued-

"Mist." I grabbed her hand, with both of my own, staring intently into her eyes. "I know I can be pretty stupid, and I tended not to understand love and stuff like that. But I do now, and I realized all of the hints that you dropped when we were younger. I know it's been a few years, and some things change, but I want you to now, that you are my best friend. You are always there for me, helping me, guiding me, along the way for our journeys. I have come to know you over the years, and you are a extremely talented trainer, with a fiery personality, but is very compassionate at heart. You may whack me with your mallet, or occasionally give me an earful of ranting, but I love it, and it's one of my favorite things about our friendship. So I have come to figure out my shit, thanks to Brock, I want you to know that... I...uhhh...really like...you." I stopped myself, and restated my last sentence. "I love you." I saw her face, with a look of utter bewilderment, so I closed my eyes, fearing what was to come...rejection.

Instead I felt... a pair of lips crash on mine. I didn't react fast enough and our noses bumped against each other. Ow, shit. We separated for a second. DAMN IT. I messed it up. Misty though, I can't figure out what...ohhh, she's feeling guilty! Wait for what? I quickly studied her face, her finger tips were touching her lips, and her face showed, confusion. Everything clicked in my head. She's thinking that she did something wrong! Crap crap...should we just talk about it? or try again? what if I screw it up again? Oh Fuck it. My hands slowly slid down her waist, arms wrapping around her torso. I tilted my head up and kissed her slowly. She quickly responded, her lips moving against mine, languidly. This small fire ignited in me, and I felt some energy leaving me...SHIT...come on control it Ash, don't ruin this for the second time. The small, light glow disappeared from my hands, right before she pulled away.

"I love you too." She slipped her hand into mine, intertwining them. That went better than I expected. Hell, that was the most amazing feeling ever. I heard Pikachu calling for us, I shot Misty a look, and she nodded in understanding, We got up, hands still mingling with one another, and walked over to my Pokemon.

"Bulba Bulbasaur!" (Congrats you two!)

"Pikap, Pikachu Pikachupi PipiPikachu, pi pi pi pi pi pi." (Ash and Misty sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G )

"Shut up Pikachu," I shot him a quick glare, before I returned my focus to my other Pokemon "Thanks Bulbasaur!"

"Ash can we please go see your other Pokemon?" Misty asked "Pleaseeeeeee?"

"We will!" I directed my attention to Bulbasaur. "Hey buddy, can you go take us to see all of the Pokemon?"

"Bulba!" (Sure!) said Bulbasaur

"Alright let's g-" Of course. Does everyone want me to break my back today? I screamed in both pain and frustration, "Tauros put me down!" They continued running as if they didn't hear me. "Tauros put me down right NOW!" only to land face first on the ground. Fuck.

"OW!" Misty busted out laughing, at my expense. "Not funny Mist..." I growled

"It's funny alright! I can laugh about it all I want to!"

"Stop laughing!" I said, red faced

"No!"

"Or else..." I warned, as a devious smirk formed on my face.

"Or else what?" She smirked

"This!" I tackled her to the ground and tickled her sides and she burst into laughter, she had tears in her eyes, yet I couldn't help but smile at her because of her reaction.

"ASH...STOP...Hahahahaha...PLEASE STOP...hahahaha" she begged, while shrieking with laughter

"OK fine, Mist." I said "Only cause you used the magic word." I grinned

"Very funny Ketchum."

"I know right!" I said sarcastically, and grinned.

"Yeah yeah yeah, lets go already." She said as she got up and brushed her self off. "Cmon Ash! I want to go see the other Pokemon!" She began to walk away, without me.

"Alright, chill out Mist." I said as I got up. "Misty come back!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine" she grumbled.

"Just...hear me out okay?"

"Oh alright." She sighed.

"I can get all of the Pokemon here at once." I reached for my pokebelt and grabbed a Pokeball

"Go Charizard!" I shouted, throwing his white and red ball up in the air

"ROOOAAAR!" (FINALLY!)

"Hey Charizard!" I greeted my Kanto Fire starter

"ROAR!" (Hey!) Charizard replies, while he used flamethrower on me.

"Some things never change..." Misty muttered

"Yep." I coughed out some smoke, while still facing Charizard "Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur!" The three pokemon ran over and stood right next to Charizard

"Pikapi?" (Ash?)

"Bulba?" (Yeah?)

"Squirt?" (What?)

"I need you guys to go round up all of my Pokemon and make them come right here." I commanded

"Pika Pi Pikachu!" (OK, guys lets go!)

Pikachu, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur jumped on Charizard's back and they took off, in the direction of the woods.

I felt a hand on each of my shoulders, "So Ash, exactly how long will this take?"

I paused for a second, then I turned around to look at her, I cupped her face in my hands, gazing deep into her eyes. "I don't really know Mist, but as long as they get here, who cares?"

With that she grabbed the collar to my jacket, pulling us together, and space left in between our lips disappeared. Her other hand, went up my hair, fingertips tangling themselves with my hair. I loved every single second of it.

"I don't care, cause I'm right here with you"

* * *

A/N: Editing done! YAY! Go check out my bestie on this site, cultofwinters, his stories are awesome! I also made a small reference to the episode "Showdown at the Pokecorral" from Season 1-Indigo League. Review so I can make the story better.

Until next time,

VikkiAAML


	5. A New Journey

A/N: ultimateCCC- don't worry I did not forget Pikachu crush! ^_^ that is part for a later chapter! Sorry for the long update guys! Enjoy the next chapter!

Brock/Takeshi: 20

Ash/Satoshi: 16

Misty/Kasumi:16 1/4

Delia/Hanako: 40

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

**_Ash POV_**

"See ya later Professor!" I said

"Bye Professor Oak!" Misty said

"Farewell you two! It was great see you guys again!" the Professor said, and he shut the door. I turned around and began to walk down the stairs with Misty

"I am so tired" she said, yawning

"Yeah me too..." I agreed

"So what Pokemon did you pick for your new lineup?" Misty asked

"I just put in my old team, Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Pikachu. I wanted to relive the old times ya know! But I left them all of Professor Oak's lab for the night.

"Wait a minute..." Misty said

"What's up Mist?"

"That's only four Pokemon Ash, what are the other two Pokemon" Misty asked

"Well I am keeping those two slots open for any new Pokemon that I catch."

"Hey look, it seems like you are finally using your brain!" Misty joked

"I learned how to use my brain since I was born. I just got better at using it over time." I pointed out

"Well then, I was mistaken, what I should have said was you are smarter then when ya made a worm fight a bird" she said giggling

"I though we were past that, I AM NOT THAT STUPID ANYMORE!"

She snorted and said "Prove it!"

I pecked her cheek and said "Need anymore proof?"

"Nah, I already know that you aren't as stupid anymore, unlike when you were ten."

"Awww cmon Misty, I was ten! I still believed in cooties back then!" I exclaimed

"Pfffffft you weren't completely stupid back then either, I mean..." she trailed off, chuckling

"You mean what?" I asked

"Two words."

"Oh good lord." I muttered. This can't be too good.

"Porta. Vista."

"Awww hell no not this again..."

"When we went to Porta Vista, I came outside, asked you how the water was, and you stared at me for the whole damn time!"

"That's cause I wasn't used to seeing you wearing a bathing suit!" I said

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow at my excuse.

"Not to mention it was a two piece" I muttered "I remember that day like if it was yesterday"

"Well my memory is a bit hazy, so start filling me in the details." Magically a mallet appeared in her hands, ready to knock me out if necessary. God this woman.

"Whatever...So Brock, Pikachu, and I were playing in ocean when you walked out side with the beach ball under your arm saying 'Hey I thought you guys were going to wait for me at the snack bar! How's the water?' and I guess I kinda just stared at you..." I trailed off

"Keep going Ash, that's not the whole story." Misty said giddily. I really hate this. But there was no way, in a million years that I'd spare my embarrassment, for a conk in the head with the mallet.

"...I stared at you and you asked 'Whats wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?' and I replied 'It's just weird seeing you looking like a girl!' Of course you got mad at me and said 'Well see how weird this looks!' ,you threw the beach ball at my face!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Misty laughed

"That hurt like hell!" I said remembering the pain

"You totally deserved it!" she said red faced, still laughing

"Yeah Yeah I know...But it's my turn now" I said smiling evilly, as we turned the corner, and my house came into view

"What do you mean Ash?" Misty asked

"This" I tickled her sides, picked her up and carried her home.

* * *

_**Misty POV**_

I laughed as Ash tickled me, then he lifted me up, placed on his shoulder and began to carry me, "ASH PUT ME DOWN!" I said as I kicked wildly and pounded my fists onto his back

"Never!" he said gleefully

'"ASH PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I shouted while shrieking in laughter

"Nope not happening!" he said, still grinning

"PUT ME DOWN NOW! OR I WILL BRING THE MALLET!"

"Fine...only because we are almost home." Yeah right. He is just scared of the damn thing. He put me down, wrapped his arm around my waist, and we walked the last block joking about our our travels around Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto.

"...and you were so confused!" I walked up to his doorstep smiling

"I know, he was like 'I hope you know, you're a very lucky guy Ash' and 'You'll see someday.' I was all like WTF?" Ash said while imitating Rudy's voice. I laughed so hard, I had small tears in the corners of my eyes. It's hard to believe that this knucklehead is my boyfriend now. He was SO dense back then, it was almost unbelievable. Ash stepped in front of me, and opened the door to his home only to find his mom standing in the doorway, with a face that looked like she was ready to kill someone.

"Why were you guys out so late?" Ash's mom asked, with a murderous expression on her face.

"So-" Ash began but his mom cut him off

"Why were you two so loud? I could hear you two yelling outside for the past ten minutes!"

"Mom I'm sorry!" Ash said

"Ash that is no excuse! It is midnight and you finally came home after yelling down the streets waking the whole town up!" Mrs. Ketchum shouted furiously

"Time Out!" I yelled as I stepped in front of Ash, in between the two.

"But Misty-" Ash started

"Shut up Ash..." I muttered

"Fine..." he said under his breath

"Mrs. Ketchum-"

"Misty dear, just call me Delia, it makes me feel younger." Delia said

"Uh okay...anyways we are extremely sorry for staying out late...we had to help Professor Oak with taking care of the Pokemon since Tracy was on an errand, and then Ash had to pick out his new Pokemon line up for the upcoming journey. Then we left the lab and we started talking about the old times. I guess we kinda got caught up in the moment." I said, almost out of breath.

"You forgot a few details Mist..." Ash teased

"Shut up Ash" I growled, stepping on his foot on purpose

"Shit" he cursed

"Well Ash show Misty where her room is." Delia said

"But Ma, Misty doesn't have a room!" Ash replied

"Ash Ketchum don't you try to get smart with me!" Delia scolded

"Yeah Okay Sorry." Ash apologized "Night Ma"

"Night Mrs. Ke- I mean Delia!" I said

"Night Honey! Night Misty!" Delia said as she turned around and walked towards the kitchen

"C'mon Mist, your room is upstairs" Ash said while grabbing my hand, leading me up the stairs. He took me to the first room on the right, and opened the door.

"Ash this is your room, what are we doing here?" I asked

"Come here!" Ash said, where he was standing, right next to his dresser. I walked over, to where he was waiting for _moi._

"Okay I'm here, WHAT?" I said impatiently. He just stared me not moving an inch. "Hurry up Ash! You know how much I need my beauty sleep!"

"Sooo you plan on sleeping with that on?" he asked, giving me a pointed look

"Well I don't have any other option." I said

"Maybe you do..." Ash said while opening his drawers "Look inside and pick something that you think will fit ya."

I leaned over and picked out a pair of baggy shorts and t-shirt.

"Okay, there is a bathroom-"

"Down the hall, first door on the left" I finished for him

"How did you know?" he asked

"When I stayed here waiting for you to come back from your journey in Hoenn, I helped your mom around the house. Plus I always came over when ever I got the chance, to keep your mom company, while you were away."

"Huh, makes sense." he said, thinking out loud

"Thanks Ash." I said, and I strolled right out of his room, and walked down the hall, into the bathroom. I locked the door and pulled my shirt over my head, and slipped on Ash's shirt. Then I took off my shorts and quickly replaced them with the baggy ones I got from Ash. I stuffed my clothes in my bag, unlocked the door the bathroom, and walked out of it. I found Ash leaning against the wall, directly across from the bathroom.

"Hey Misty"

"Hi Ash," I said "Thanks again for the clothes"

"It was nothing." He walked back in the direction of his room, when I walked right behind him, and in one swift move I grabbed his arm, turned him around asking "Aren't you forgetting something Ash?"

"Yup." He slid one arm around my waist to pull me closer to him, and kissed me. On instinct I wrapped my arms around his neck. Damn, I don't want this to end, it's fucking heaven. I pulled away for air and asked "When did you get so good at this?"

"Dunno but at least I'm good at it." He said with a smirk on his face

"Sureeeeee..." I said while poking his stomach

"Uh huh!" Ash grunted "Good Night Mist"

"Good Night Ash!" I said, he turned around and walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. I walked to the end of the hallway, opened the guest room door and walked in. I dropped my bag by the edge of the door and closed the door. I trudged over to the bed, slipped into the covers and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_**Ash's POV**_

"ASH KETCHUM WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" My mom shouted from downstairs.

"Arghh" I groaned. I pulled the covers over my head and tried to go back to sleep "Five more minutes!"

"Ash we have to leave soon if we want to make it to Viridian City before dark!" Misty hollered "Breakfast is almost ready..."

"Alright I'm up!" I yelled. I grabbed some jeans from my dresser and put them on. I snatched the black shirt hanging on my bunk bed, pulling it over my head. I picked up pair socks lying the floor and quickly slipped them on and raced out of my room and into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, walked out of the bathroom and into my room to retrieve my phone. I noticed a text message from Brock and quickly opened it.

It read "_Hey man, what's up? Any new traveling plans?" _

_"_Not much, planning on retraveling Kanto. ___So how's it going with your search?"_

_"Ugh. It's not good, there are no open internships, and I can't register for any college classes at the, cuz we came back 2 late. I was supposed to register in August/July/June, and we just got back yesterday. :( "_

_"We were several months too late. I'm sorry Brocko."_

_"Nah it's ok big guy."_

_"Hey so me and Misty were thinking while I go get my gym badge from ur bro, we would visit you, but wanna travel with us instead? for old times sake :D"_

_"thought ur dense ass would never ask :D XD "_

_"Hahaha very funny."_

_"Now. Another thing we need to talk about...I saw dat pic on facebook the other day, is there something that happened that night that I was not aware of? Cause you and Misty looked so cute in that photo... "_

I quickly responded _ "That pic on Facebook was kinda out of context. But you were right about Mist. thnx so much for ur help!" _

_"Ik I was right, because I saw it on Face. I knew it was going 2 b awkward when u confessed ur feelings 4 Misty. XD"_

_"How do u know that Brock?" _

_"Check ur Facebook. __g2g have to go make food 4 kiddies here at the gym. Later Ashy-Boy."_

_"Later Brocko."_

I opened my Facebook quickly only to find a dozen notifications about a post I was tagged in. I tapped on the first one and it opened to Gary's page.

* * *

**Gary Motherfucking Oak **_posted a video_

_In this video _**Ash K. **(remove tag) **Misty Waterflower **(remove tag)

~Finally, Lovebirds~

I was looking for a missing Pokemon here at Gramps Lab so I went through the Poke Corral's security tapes and I found Ashy Boy and Red confessing their Luuuuuuuuuuurve for each other XD

**Brock Slate, Tracey Sketchit, Daisy Waterflower, **_and 77 others like this_

_View all 14 comments_

**May Maple **_wrote: _Finally! Misty I told ya so! Ash isn't THAT dense! LOL

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _Yesssss, Ash good news, you don't need the 'special' lure anymore cause you got the real thing XD

**Brock Slate**_ wrote: _AWWW YEA! I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. THOSE TWO WERE ALWAYS ARGUING ABOUT THE MEW DAMNED BIKE! XD XD #TBT. Sparks have been flyin since Maidens Peak...Now we Just need **May Maple **and **Drew Hayden **to confess their feelings for each other just like those two did XD. =P. But how come Ash got kissed before meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

**Max Maple, Caroline Maple, Solidad Natochenny, **_and 27 others like this_

_View replies to this comment_

**May Maple **_wrote:_ Un-tag us from that comment you horny bastard!

**Drew Hayden **_likes this_

**Richie Janye** _wrote: _Yep. We all knew this was going to happen SOMEDAY! XD Congrats Ash, you finally got a girlfriend ;)

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Hahahaha I am so glad Gary found this tape, I wouldn't want to miss this! Those two were in luuuuuurve, is was so frustrating traveling with them in the Orange Islands and those two were in complete denial! _#TBT_

**Violet Waterflower **_wrote: _OMG! Misty, like, has a boyfriend!

**Lily Waterflower **_wrote: _I know right, we like, never though our little sis would like, get a, bf!

**Rudy Trovita **_wrote: _Like I said, you are one lucky guy, Ash Ketchum

**Danny Navel **_wrote:_ The quarreling lovebirds are finally together!

**Melody **_wrote: _Hey Misty you sure he still is boy who is JUST a friend? XD #powerofone #thechoosenonegotagf

**Morrison Masamune **_wrote: _See the was no harm done uploading the other picture. Cause Ash got a gf! =D

**Max Maple **_wrote: _Ash and Misty sitting on tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes luuurve, then comes marriage, then comes the baby carriage! B)

**Brock Slate, Gary Motherfucking Oak, Tracey Sketchit, Melody, **_and 22 others like this_

**Angie Martin **_wrote: _What the hell? Who the fuck is this slut? Ash what happened to us? :(

**Anabel** _and _** Macy **_like this_

**Georgio Grayson **_wrote: _Well seems like I have lost this battle. Misty if you ever want to leave that guy I am always here waiting for you ;)

_View replies to this comment_

**Brock Slate** _wrote: _HAHAHAHA you dream big **Angie**...MISTY IS NOT A SLUT OK? YOU MUST BE FUCKING CRAZY IF YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BE WITH ASH! and Boy who I have never met before, Georgio, Misty WILL ALWAYS BE WITH ASH! AaML forever! #younglove #AaML

**Tracey Sketchit, May Maple, Melody, **_and 41 others like this_

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Hell Yeah! You tell em Brock! XDXDXD #ashandmistylove

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Just wait until Misty logs on. HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE. LOL #garyoakisofficiallydead

**Gary Motherfucking Oak, Daisy Waterflower, Tracey Sketchit, Max Maple, **_and 34 others like this_

* * *

My eyes were glued on to the screen reading the whole post. "I am going to fucking kill Gary..." I glanced at the time and realized it was 9:10. I had to get downstairs before the food got cold. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and walked out of my room. I slowly walked the stairs, turning the corner of the staircase, I see Misty in the kitchen making something. I decided to surprise her so I walked ever so quietly, so she couldn't hear me. I continued creeping up until I was right behind her. I poked her sides and said "Good Morning Misty"

"Good Morning Ash" she said.

"Hey...I thought you didnt know how to cook

"I can too!" she huffed as she continued cooking the eggs

"Sureeeeeeeeeeeeee..." I said " That's not what I remember..."

"That's was six years ago, and I was young and naive. Things have changed!" She huffed. She turned off the burner and poured the eggs into a bowl.

"Yeah yeah...we will see..." I said.

"ASH KETCHUM YOU BETTER HAVE NOT GONE TO SLEEP AGAIN!? WAKE UP NOW!" Mom yelled as she walked into the kitchen, at the exact same time, Misty grabbed the bowl of scrambled eggs and turned to face me. She gave a me a small kiss on the lips, I quickly but gently pushed her away, blushing furiously, Misty turned to find my mom leaning on the kitchen doorway

*AHEM* Mom coughed "Guys, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Nope. Nothing at all!" I squeaked out, my voice an octave higher.

"Ash...we have nothing to hide here, she won't be mad..." Misty growled as she grinded her heel on my foot, as if she was trying to smash it into pieces.

"Owwww, OK, OK I give!" I said in pain. "Uh...ummm...well...you see...whats going on...ugh...Misty do I really have to?" I said whining in the process

"Ash Ketchum...I swear on the love of god...if you don't start talking the mallet will come..." she seethed

"OK!" I raised my hands over my face on instinct to protect myself. I gulped and faced my mom " So...mom...meandmistyareinarelationship!" I said too quickly.

"Oh thats wonderful! I always knew you two were going to be together Gary and Brock were right about you two!" Mom squealed. Then she added jokingly "So...when's the wedding?"

"MOM!" I yelled.

"Mrs. Ketchum we just started dating...the wedding isn't happening anytime soon." Misty said

"Oh I know dear, I just joking. Anyways you two go pack your bags while I finish breakfast. Okay?" Mom said

"Okay!" We both said at the same time, and we quickly ran upstairs to start packing. I swung my door open, grabbed my bag from the floor and ran over to my dresser. I opens my drawers and grabbed spare pair of jeans, a black t shirt, a jacket, some briefs and a pair of socks and crammed it all into my bag. I walked over to the bathroom, opened the cabinet beneath the sink, and grabbed my canteen. I turned the sink on, and water began running through the faucet. I moved my canteen under the running water, and slowly filled it up. I twisted the cap on and I put it inside my bag. I walked outside the bathroom, and walked into my room and I grabbed a flash light off my night stand and put on my side pocket. I then opened my closet and reached up to the top self, carefully bringing it down. It's a brand new sleeping bag that shrinks to 7x4x3 rectangular box. I pushed it in my bag, barely leaving any space to close it. Zipping up my bag, I swung it over my shoulder, I grabbed the new hat lying on my bed, placed it on my head, and left my room.

"Misty are you ready?" I hollered

"Almost!" she shouted back

"OK!"

"How's it going with Drew?" she continued talking to who I'm guessing, May.

"Don't be denying it May...we all know..." *Pause*

"I know right!" *Pause*

"Yeah, except he told me!" Misty squealed *Pause*

"It's going great!" she replied *Pause

"MAY KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT OR I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN!" Misty warned *Pause*

"What do you mean everyone knows about it?" she asked angrily. *Pause*

"Shit." I knew exactly what May was talking about. I slowly and quietly walked down the stairs until I heard Misty screaming

"AAAAAAAASH! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Misty shrieked

I ran over to where she was sitting on the bed muttering things about what she was going to do to Gary. "That son of a bitch, I swear I'm going to kill him. He's soooooo going to pay..." she growled

I pretended to be calm and casual, as if I didn't know what was going on "Misty what's up?"

"Did you know about this?" she asked

I played dumb and said "Know about what?"

"Ash Ketchum don't you dare play dumb with me. You know exactly what I am talking about." Damn. Why was she always able to see right through my lies.

"No I don't" I replied quickly

"YES YOU DO!" she said as she shoved her phone in my face.

"Ooooh that's what you were talking about. Yeah I did know about it."

"Doesn't it bother you?" she asked

"It did, but we can't do anything about it anymore. Everyone knows, who cares?" I reasoned

"Yeah I guess your right. But I can still go sock Gary's face right?" she questioned

"Be my guest." I smiled

"Yesssss!" she said while sliding her phone into her pocket. She looked at me with confusion on her face. "Hey, is that the old hat?"

"No way... my mom made me a new hat that looks exactly like it, only it's bigger to fit my head." I replied

"Hmmm...that hat reminds me of those old times..." she trailed off, slipping into a train of thoughts...or should I say memories?

"Yeah" I said "Can we go eat now? Pleaseeeeee?"

She laughed, snapping out of her short daydream and said "Yeah, yeah, you and your bottomless pit stomach."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." I said sarcastically

"Ash, Professor Oak just dropped off your Pokemon!" Mom yelled from downstairs. I heard the little scampering of feet against the floor, while a small voice filling the house. "Pikaaaa!" (Heyyyy!)

"Pikachu!" I called, and his ear perked up, I saw from downstairs, and he ran like lightning.

"Pikapi! Pikachupi!" (Ash! Misty!) I heard Pikachu calling from outside the door of the guest room

"Pikachu!" I said gleefully with my arms out stretched to catch a jumping Pikachu. Except he didn't land on my arms

"Chaaaaaaaa..." cooed Pikachu as he was being scratched right behind his ears by Misty

"Hey you traitor I am your trainer. You're supposed to jumping in my arms remember!" I said with a hint of jealousy

"That's cause he likes me better than you!" Misty said sticking her tounge out playfuly, with Pikachu nooding his head in approval

"Awwww no fair how can Pikachu like you more than me." I said pouting

"Because I am just awesome like that."

"You are awesome..." I agreed "But that isn't an excuse for why Pikachu would like you more than me!"

"I know I am, and it is a perfectly good excuse." she said while she pushed my hat down, covering my face.

I quickly fixed my hat and said "Yeah yeah whatever can we go now?"

"Pika! Pikachuuuu?" (Yeah! pleaseeeee?)

"Whatever c'mon..." Misty said. Pikachu climbed up her shoulder, then scampered up her head finally settling on the top of her head, with his paws clutching strands of Misty's hair. She walked out of the room while picking her bag off the floor. I walked right behind her, leaving the guest room. We continued, walking down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Pikachu here's your poke chow!" Mom said dropping Pikachu's bowl on the floor. Pikachu jumped off Misty's head and scurried over to his bowl with poke chow "Ash honey can you get the bowl with pancakes and the syrup, Misty dear can you get the plates and the forks please?"

"Yeah Mom"

"Of course Delia!" Misty said

While I opened the fridge and looked around the syrup I asked my mom something. "Hey mom where's Mr. Mime?"

"Professor Oak is currently studying Mr. Mime, but you probably didn't see him cause Professor Oak kept him in his pokeball."

"Oh, yeah that makes sense..." I said, trailing off

We quickly set the table and seated ourselves for breakfast.

"Yes! Time to chow down!" I said reaching into the bowl with pancakes but before I could grab one, my mom slapped my hand away

"Ash!" My mom scolded "You know the rules of this house! Say grace!"

Misty snickered, and I glared daggers at her in return. "Do I have to?" I whined

"Yes you have to!"

"Fine..." I grumbled

I put my hands together and said "Grace!" Time to eat!" I tried to grab a pancake only to be screaming in pain as my mom pulled my hair to get me to sit down. Misty was trying so hard not to laugh, her face was red.

"What!?" I tried to not be very frustrated, but...

"You didn't say grace!"

"I did too! I said the word grace!"

"Ash you know exactly what I mean, stop fooling around!"

"Yeah OK." I put my hands together and 'prayed'. "Hey God thanks for the food AMEN!"

"Well at least he tried..." Misty said trying to stifle a laugh

"I know I know...I feel like I am dealing with a hopeless case here..." Mom said disappointedly

"I can hear you two ya know! Can we please eat now? Pleaseeeeeee?"

"Yes honey..." My mom sighed, as I immediately proceeded with fill my plate with all of the food available at the table

"Oh Ketchum you still amaze me with these eating habits of yours." Misty said chuckling

* * *

I secured my pokebelt around my waist and then slipped my arms through the straps of my back pack. Pikachu then ran from the kitchen climbed up my back and took his place on my shoulder.

"Mist you got every thing?" I said as I opened the door

"Yep" she said as she stepped out the door

"Well I guess we'll be going now...bye mom!"

"Bye Delia!"

"Wait wait!" My mom said running over to us with a camera in her hand " I just have to have picture of you two! My babies are all grown up, coming here as besfriends, leaving as loverrrrrs. Now say cheese!" she teased us a bit.

"Mom!" I whined

"What?!"

"We don't have time for this we have to get to Viridian by tonight!"

"C'mon Ash honey just picture?"

"Ash stop being an idiot, its just one picture." Misty chimed in

I groaned "Whatever let's just get this over with..."

My mom held the camera up to her face, getting ready to take the picture. Misty quickly flashed a smile and outstretched her arm, holding up two fingers in the form of a 'V'

"Hey! That's my pose!" I said. I noticed my mom was having trouble with the camera, but as long as I don't get my picture taken, I didn't care.

"Oh joy... this again ...I just wanted to try it out like out like old times! Besides, like Brock said, you should be flattered that people want to try out your pose!"

"So? It's still MY pose!" I said then pondered on what I had just heard, which Misty was doing at the very same time Three words. Oh. Joy. Brock. My lips curved up into a small, knowing, nostalgic, smile " Jenny Oh Jenny-"

"Joy Oh Joy-" she sang. Damn, her voice, was so beautiful! HOW THE HELL DID I NOT NOTICE THIS?!

We sang in unison "A one woman man's what I wanna be, but there's two perfect girls for me!" We looked at each other and erupted into laughter. Misty was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes and wrapped her arm around my torso for support. I was laughing so much I hardly noticed the small gesture that Misty had done, but I put my arm around her, my hand rested on her shoulder. Pikachu was rolling on the ground laughing from the old song that we sang. We kept laughing not realizing it click that came from my mom's camera.

"Ha! I finally got it to work! This picture I took is perfect!" Mom exclaimed.

"Huh?" I said. I was confused, but I just ignored it. I wiped the small tears off my face, still giggling like an idiot about what we had just done.

"Bye guys! Use good judgment!" My mom said as she hugged me and Misty goodbye. She let's us go with tears in her eyes.

"Bye Mom! We'll call you when we get to Viridian!"

"Bye guys! Misty watch out for this one, you know how he is. Oh and Ash honey, don't for get to change your 'you know what's'

"MOM!" I yelled embarrassedly

"Don't worry " Misty assured my mom with a smile. "Let's go Ash. C'mon Pikachu!" Pikachu climbed up Misty's back and went to his spot from earlier this morning, on her head.

We walked off the door step and I heard the door close behind us. I proceeded to open the white gate and headed out of the house with Misty following me closely behind. We walked down the dusty trail to leave Pallet. I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket. I stuffed my hand in my pocket and grabbed my phone. I pulled it out and turned it on, the notification on my screen was from brockslate97 on my Pokechat. I punched in my password, unlocked my phone and opened Pokechat. I pressed and held my finger over Brock's Pokechat. It slowly appeared, it was a picture of his brother Forrest battling a challenger with a caption that said "Where r u guys?" I double tapped to reply. The screen switched to the camera. I swiped down on my notifications bar, I opened my music, played an old song, from back in the day, and I quickly switched back to my pokechat.

I held the phone out in front of me, "Mist smile and wave for Brocko." She complied and smiled. I put my finger on the record button, recording me and Misty smiling, waving, and Pikachu giving a thumbs up. I ended the recording after about seven seconds. I typed a caption and sent it to Brock. I shut my phone off but left it playing the song. I don't know why I kept it on, either it was that I was too lazy to turn it off or that I was rather nostalgic for the song, I really didn't care. So we just continued walking out of Pallet, as we started a new journey.

* * *

**_Brock POV_**

"Brock! Broooock!" Forrest yelled as he stormed up the stairs. I stopped writing my list of supplies on my hand and looked up to my doorway.

"What's up Forrest?" I said from my room. Forrest stumbled into my room, running out of breath.

"Your phone was ringing, so I came up here to give it to you."

"Oh OK, Thanks man!" I said

"No problem." He said as he walked out of my room. My phone lock screen was displaying that I had a new snapchat from PokemonMaster. I swipe to the right on my lockscreen, typed in my password and opened Pokechat. I held my finger over Ash's Pokechat and it said "We're on the road to Viridian City" with the song Viridian City playing in the background. Ash and Misty smiling and waving at the camera and Pikachu giving me a thumbs up. I laughed and said "Those idiots and their puns."

* * *

A/N: If you didnt get anything from the text messages cuz of the abbreviations, so sorry, pm if you have question!sorry for taking such a long time of the update. I have wayyy to much going on...anyways I made a reference to the song Brock sings on Pokemon Karokemon and pokemon episode Misty Meets her Match. I know i added stuff like snapchat which in the story is Pokechat but im going to add things from the real world into this story. I typed this on my tab so if you find any mistake plz let em know in the review or pm me. I plan on having the next chapter out in a few weeks from now. Keep reviewing and until next time

-VikkiAAML


	6. Welcome To Viridian City!

A/N: ultimateCCC: You are right, it was a frontier brain, named Lucy. She will make an appearance in the story later on.

Thanks to everyone reading this, I have planned out the layout of this story, I kinda explained it on my profile, If you want to find out just check it out then go ahead and be my guest. Anyways I am sorry that it took so long for the update. I fell way behind with my work. I am going to through a really rough time right now and I feel like crap and I just haven't been motivated enough to write. And for that I am truly sorry. This chapter is a bit longer than usual but it develops a plot later in the story...again my apologies for being so slow on updating.

Ash: 16

Misty 16 1/4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, BUT IF I DID I WOULD BRING MISTY AND BROCK BACK**

* * *

_**Ash POV**_

"Yes we are finally here! Let's go eat!" I shouted, my stomach rumbled in agreement. I was eyeing the burger cart that was near the Poké Mart. It smelled soooo good...

"Pikapi pi pika pipika!" (Yeah! I'm starving!) Pikachu concurred

"Guys wait! Let's go to the Pokemon Center, get a room, and then we can go eat." Misty said

"Oh OK." I said. I really didn't want to wait but Viridian is very busy today, we'll be lucky if we even find a room. I honestly didn't want to sleep in the woods, which is probably the only reason I listened to Misty. We continued walking, into the Pokemon Center, up to the front desk where Nurse Joy and Chansey were standing.

"Hello Nurse Joy, could you please heal my Pokemon?"

"I would more than happy to! Please place your Pokemon on this tray!" Nurse Joy replied. I reached from my pokebelt, my Pokemon's pokeballs. I quickly placed them on the tray.

"Uh Nurse Joy, by any chance do have any rooms available for the night?" Misty asked

Oh let me check...Ah yes we have few rooms left, there is a queen sized bed and full bathroom or two single beds and a full bathroom." Nurse Joy replied. I looked at Misty and she held up two fingers. I immediately knew the answer

"We'll take the room with two single beds, with the full bathroom." I answered

"Okay, here are room keys, have a good day. I will announce via speaker when your Pokemon have been completely healed" Nurse Joy replied as she handed us our room keys.

"Oh one more thing Nurse Joy..."

"Yes?"

"Could you register me for the Pokemon League?" I asked

"Ah yes of course, could I have you Pokedex please?" she answered

"Oh yeah, sure!" I replied excitedly, as I handed her my Pokedex

"Ok...we'll just...move this...copy the...serial number..." Joy muttered "Here you go!"

"Thanks." I replied, with a smile

"Oh and Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Kanto has adopted a new rule where you can carry up to ten Pokemon where ever you go, but you can only use at max, 6 Pokemon during a battle."

"Cool! Thanks again Nurse Joy." I said, walking away

"Ash we need to call your mom remember. We promised her we'd call once we made it to Viridian City."

"Oh yes! Let's call her then."

We walked over to the vidphone. I fished out a few coins from my pocket and inserted them into the vidphone. Then I dialed home, the phone rang a few times before my mom picked up.

"Hi guys! How did you get to Viridian so fast?"

"Yeah we got here a bit earlier than we expected...hehehe..."

"Don't even remind me..."

"Oooh what happened?" Mom asked worriedly

"We took the path where Misty fished me out of the river, I stole her bike, destroyed her bike..."

"Ya and you never paid me back!"

"I thought we were over this, Nurse Joy fixed it for you years ago!" I sighed "So this argument we having here...is what caused Misty to get really mad and chase me out the forest with that mallet of hers..."

"Well it totally benefited us anyways because you were getting hungry and we didn't bring any food supplies."

"Yeah yeah..." I sighed

"It would have been even longer if you had kept stopping for every single challenge you got along the way here."

"Yeah but those kids challenged me! And they called me a chicken!" I argued

"Because of that, you accepted their challenge...typical of a little kid, gets offended by the insult of 'chicken.' Pffftt." she remarked slyly

"Hey! I'm not a little kid!" I whined

"So Ash are you going to challenge the Gym in Viridian?" Mom interrupted, trying to change the subject.

"Well I'm going to see if they have a new gym leader, because the replacement, Agatha the Elite Four who trains ghost types has returned to the Indigo Plateau..."

"Oh." She turned around, something was ringing. " Oh Mew, that's the timer! I have to go finish cooking the food. Bye Misty! Bye Ash!"

"OK Bye Mom!"

"Bye Delia!"

"Bye guys!" My mom said, then she ended the call.

"So now what?"

"We can drop off our stuff in the room...then we can go eat."

"OK." I said simply. We went upstairs, turned a corner and walked down the hallway. We stopped in front of the door to only find out that I had already lost the room key. Luckily Misty is a lot more careful with her stuff so she's still had hers, and so she opened the door to the room. I walked in dropping my bag on the floor, I plopped onto the nearest bed. As my head rested on the pillow, I let out a sigh, I finally got a chance to relax. Pikachu ran over to my bed, climbing up on the bed, onto my stomach curling into a ball. I nodded off for a few minutes until I heard Misty talking, I propped myself up with my left forearm, trying not to move Pikachu, I opened my right eye, trying to at least pay attention to her.

"We can leave in a few minutes, I'm just going to use the bathroom first 'Kay?" she said, letting me know what she doing.

"Huh?" My brain was a bit sluggish, since I was exhausted, it took me while to finally process what she had just said "Yeah, but hurry up pleaseee! I'm really hungry!"

"Okay give me a few minutes to freshen up." she said as she closed the bathroom door behind her. I laid back down, closed my eyes and slipped into a blissful sleep...

* * *

_"Dragonite let's finish this up! Use Dragon Claw!" Lance said, Dragonite's claw began to glow and he plummeted down towards Pikachu, with his arm outstretched, claws glowing, ready to end the match. Pikachu had taken two of Dragonite's attacks in row, first Twister then Wing Attack._

_I quickly responded with "Pikachu we have gotten this far we can't lose now! Volt Tackle!" Pikachu ran across the field, and jumped with powerful electrical energy surrounding him._

_"Now Dragonite!" Lance's Dragonite moved to the right a little and tried to hit Pikachu, but only grazed him. The Dragon Claw knocked Pikachu off course which inevitably sent Pikachu flying, breaking his concentration and his Volt Tackle. I wasn't worried, because this is the opportunity I was waiting for. Pikachu was above Dragonite...that was all I needed..._

_"Pikachu now use Volt Tail!" Pikachu came down with the amazing speed creating the Volt Tackle, then flipped and used Iron Tail. _

_"Use Hyperbeam!" Lance commanded, Dragonite used Hyperbeam, but it was not as strong because Dragonite didn't have enough time to fire a full power Hyperbeam, and matched the power of Volt Tail. The collision of both attacks created a huge explosion that sent both Pokemon crashing into the ground. As the smoke cleared, I saw that both Pokemon lying on the ground, appearing to be unresponsive._

_"C'mon Pikachu get back up please! Do this for me buddy!" I said desperately, fighting back the tears that were forming in my eyes. We have come so far, so close winning...and then Pikachu slowly got up, with his arms and legs shaking a bit, but was he was still standing._

_"Dragonite stand up! I haven't lost my damned title for years, I'm sure as hell know that we are NOT going to lose it NOW!" Lance shouted. The dragon pokemon struggled, but obeyed it's masters command and stood back up._

_It was down to the wire...both Pokemon were exhausted, the two Pokemon just stood there, glaring at each other, until one of them crashed onto the ground. The stadium was silent, as everyone was completely surprised about what just happened._

_"D-D-Dragonite is unable to battle. Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu are the winners this battle!" The referee stuttered, barely managing to get the words out of his mouth, because he too was in shock._

_"Ash Ketchum has just won the Indigo League, defeating the bi-regional champ Lance! Meet Kanto's new Champion, ASH KETCHUM!" The crowd roared loudly in response to the announcers statement_

_I ran onto the field shouting "We did it buddy! We really did it! We won!" Pikachu ran over to me leaping into my arms, and I hugged my starter with joy and excitement. I finally had won, and I could not believe it! I finally let go of Pikachu, and he resumed to take his spot on my shoulder._

_"ASH! YOU FINALLY DID IT! YOU LITTLE EGOISTICAL PUNK, YOU FINALLY WON!" I heard Misty shout, while she jumped over the stands rushing to meet me on the field. I was running towards her, ready to pull her close to me and kiss her, but out of the corner of my eye I saw a black sphere hurling down from the sky with amazing speed. My eyes widened in realization of what it was._

_"MIST WATCH OUT!" I yelled, but I was too late, she just looked at me in confusion. "NOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

**BOOM!**

I shot up from the bed, after being jerked back into reality, knocking Pikachu off me onto the floor.

"PIKACHUPIKA PIKAPI?" (SERIOUSLY ASH?) the yellow mouse Pokemon asked angrily

"Sorry bud, I didn't mean to...I had a bad dream..."

**BOOM! **

I stood up from the bed, checking my surroundings "What the hell is happening? Where's Misty?...MISTY!" I shouted

"ASH!" It was a faint call but I could tell it was Misty. I bolted through the front door of the room, with Pikachu following me closely behind. I looked left and right, not sure which way to go.

**BOOM!**

"ASH! ASH!" I heard Misty shrieking from the right. I ran in the direction of her voice. At the very same moment, hundreds of scenarios were running through my head of what could of happened to Misty.

"MISTY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I made a right turn, and raced through the hallway as fast as I could, and then I crashed onto the floor with my head hurting a lot.

"Watch where you're going loser..." the girl said frustratedly while rubbing her head trying to ease the pain.

I looked up immediately, recognizing that voice. "Misty?" I said

"Ash? Ash!" she flung to my chest, hugging me, I quickly returned the embrace. I was glad she wasn't hurt. She looked at my face with worry. I looked right back her, staring into her cerulean blue eyes. I pushed away some of her hair covering her face, my hand lightly grazed Misty's cheek, earning a small blush from her.

I stood up with my hand outstretched "Are you okay?"

She accepted my hand and I helped her up "Yeah I'm fine."

"Pika pipika Pikachupi?" (Are you hurt Misty?) Pikachu asked

"He asked if you were hurt." I translated for Pikachu

"Oh I'm fine. Don't worry Pikapal." she said to Pikachu, giving him a reassuring smile. Satisfied with her answer, Pikachu climbed up to my shoulder, where he usually was.

"What was that explosion?" I asked

"Dunno but we have to be prepared for anything." she said handing my Pokemon to me. I clipped them back to my pokebelt, and faced the redhead.

"Thanks Mist." I replied "Let's go"

"Right." We ran as fast as we could going down the stairs, running through the hallway leading to the lobby. We busted into the main room of the Pokemon Center. There was so much smoke you couldn't see anything, except for the part that the smoke is escaping by the hole in the roof. Floating in the hole was a very familiar balloon

"Who are you guys?" I asked, though I had an idea of who it was…

"Da twoip is here! Nows we can starts da show!" A familiar feline voice cried out

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth dats right!"

"Woooooobbuffet!"

"What-the-fuck..." I said, completely surprised that these three idiots have the nerve to show up even after...argh no STOP IT ASH! Don't think about it. Don't even. "Will you guys ever get a freaking life? Was it not enough for you the torture you gave me during the Pokemon Summer Academy?!"

"Nope." James replied proudly. He looked at me for a second, with a hint of confusion coming over his face. "Where is the Sinnoh region twerpette?"

"Ya and where's da old tall twoip?" Meowth said, in just as much confusion as James was in.

"Not here..." I replied simply

"Pfffffft HA! Ash are these losers are still following you? Low lifes" Misty said while laughing at the Rocket trio

"Hey look it's the twerpy red head!" Jessie shouted from the balloon

"Oooooh I hated that her, let's blow her up!" James said, holding another bomb in his hand

"HELL NO!" I yelled. I stood in front of Misty with my arms outstretched, trying to protect her

"HELL YES! BLOW BOTH OF THEM UP JAMES!"

"HEY youse two idiots don't remember anyting do you? We are here for da Pikachu only."

"You...will...not...fucking...touch...her!" I growled. I threw out three pokeballs in front of me "GO CHARIZARD! GO SQUIRTLE! GO BULBASAUR!" Pikachu hopped off my shoulder, landing squarely on his feet right in front off me, with his cheeks sparking with excitement.

"ROOOOAAAAR!" (Who can I set on fire first?) Charizard said

"Squritle squirtle!" (Let's beat the shit out of these guys) Squirtle said excitedly

"Bulba..." (Again...) Bulbasaur said in a bored tone

"Awww how cute...the twerp is protecting the twerpette...they are such lovebirds..."Jessie cooed

"Well funny, the runty twerpette doesn't stand a chance against the other blue haired one in Sinnoh...how did it feel twerp? She was pretty...wasn't her name something like...ANGIE! You two looked so adorable that night..." James said smirking evilly

"She is not a runt!" I shouted "And why exactly do you even care about what happened that day?"

"Ash who is Angie?" Misty asked, I took one look at her and I was scared...that woman and her mallet were extremely scary.

"Misty later please? Can we get rid of them first? Then I'll explain and then you can ask all the questions you want, Okay?"

"Yeah yeah fine..." she grumbled. She was not happy about this...I am so fucked up right now.

"Well twerp, I just want to totally thwart you and the twerpy red heads life, knowing that you two had feeling for each other since you were 10..." Jessie said

"What no denial?" James questioned

Jessie looked at both of us for a while, staring intently "Judging by their positions right now...I'd say that those two finally got together!"

"OH SNAP! James you owes me money now!"

"Ugh...crap, how much was it?" James asked, as he pulled out his wallet

"I tink it was 20 poke..."

James groaned and fished out a 20 pokedollar bill from his wallet, handing over to the feline "Here ya go..."

She grit her teeth together, with her eyes narrowing, towards Jessie, James, and Meowth. I could tell she was running out of patience "Misty caaaaaaalls...Gyarados!"

"RWAAAAAR!" (Can I eat them all?)

"Charizard Overheat! Squirtle Hydro Pump! Bulbasaur Solarbeam, Pikachu Thunder!"

"Gyarados Hyper Beam!"

All five attacks sent Team Rocket flying through the hole they had created in the roof. They flew higher up into the sky, until you couldn't see them anymore. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again! Woooooobuffet!"

"Ugh great there gone, We need to get our stuff..."

"Misty we shouldn't, this place will collapse at any moment!"

"I guess...wait...no we have to go get our stuff! I left my Pokemon upstairs! Dammit, I'm so stupid...argh..." she said, throwing her hands up in frustration

"Misty you can't beat yourself over something so simple. We'll go your Pokemon, okay?" I said my hand falling on her shoulder, reassuring her.

Pikachu resumed his spot on my shoulder and faced Misty with a thumb up "Pika!" (Yeah!)

"Okay." she replied. I motioned her to follow me. We headed back the way we came from, up the stairs, but then we got up to the second floor, and I didn't remember how to get back to our room. I just guessed going to the left, then making another left, and then we ran down a long hallway, until we reached the end I realized we were lost.

"Uhhhh...I don't know where we are..."

"ARGH...ASH KETCHUM YOU HAVE GOTTEN US LOST FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME! AND IN A FREAKING POKEMON CENTER!" Misty shouted in annoyance

"WELL I'M SORRY I HAVE SUCH A SHITTY SENSE OF DIRECTION!" I yelled back

"YOU SHOULD BE SORRY!"

"Pika..." (Ughhhh...) Pikachu groaned annoyedly

"We can't fight over something that happens to US all the time, and we don't have much time...we need to figure a way back to our room."

"Well do you have any ideas? Cause I don't."

"Lemme think..." I said. I was waiting for Misty to make a crack about me thinking, using my head, and whatnot. But she never did, which I found extremely weird. Just like how it was weird that I had lost my room key so fast...my room key..."AHA! I got it! Misty do you still have your room key with you?"

"Yeah..."

"Can you give it to me please?" she handed me the card, which I scanned both sides looking for some valid info on our room..."Here it is. Our room number is 106 on section A, and if I'm right..." I said squinting my eyes to read the sign down the hall better, it read "we are in section C. The sign says to go right to sections B and A. So we ran down the hallways following the signs to get back to our room. The shouting of the Officers outside along with the Firefighters are getting louder by the minute, which probably means we don't have much time. We finally reached a long hallway with the first door reading 110.

"109...108...107...106...here it is!" I exclaimed. Opened the door and scrambled inside. Misty headed into the bathroom to get the her stuff and the canteens while I packed our bags.

"Ash, catch!" Misty said, throwing me the canteens. I caught them and crammed it into my bag. I closed both bags, and turned to face Misty

"Mist here your bag!" I said, while I tossed her bag to her."

"Thanks." she said.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail to break the window!" The small electric type jumped off my shoulder and with his tail glowing, and brought it down against the window. I grabbed a pokeball off my belt and release my pokemon outside the window.

"ROOOAAAR!" (What's next?)

"Charizard as soon as I tell you to go you fly away as fast as you can from here okay?" Charizard nodded in response. "Pikachu go with Misty okay?"

"Chu!" (Okay!) He replied, climbing up to Misty's shoulder. "Okay Mist crawl out the window and climb on to Charizard's back, then I will follow.

"Sure." she replied simply, carefully stepping out the window, and jumped on Charizard.

**CRASH! **

"Hurry up! Part of the Pokemon Center has collapsed!" she cried out worriedly.

"I know!" I climbed out the window and lost my balance because another section of Pokemon Center collapsed. I fell out the window but I didn't fall, because a hand gripped mine preventing me from falling.

"You can't just die on me yet Ketchum. Now hold on while I try to pull you up." Misty said fiercely as she pulled me up, until I could pull myself up using Charizards body.

"Thanks Mist. GO CHARIZARD!" I yelled, hugging my girlfriend from behind so that she wouldn't fall.

**CRASH!... **and that was all she wrote, the Viridian City Pokemon Center was completely destroyed. I looked back and shuddered because if we waited any longer we would probably be dead, but relieved that we made it out just in time.

"Well that was close..." I murmured into Misty's hair, while Charizard took flight.

"That was too close for comfort if you ask me..." Misty muttered.

"Well we made it right? That's what counts." I said still talking into Misty's hair.

"The things I signed up for the minute you stole my bike...(Sigh)" she continued saying as she leaned on to my chest. "But I'm so glad that everything happened the way it did..."

"Yeah me too Mist..." I trailing off. I looked around the forested area until I saw good spot to land. "Over there Charizard! I pointed to a small field of grass, and told Charizard to set us down. After we got off of Charizard, I thanked my old friend for the good work and returned him to his pokeball.

"So which way is town?" Misty asked

"I will lead the way!" I said grinning mischievously.

"I think you are going to get us lost!" she said playing along, with a smirk on her face

"I will find town by smelling the food!" I declared, smiling while trying to get a whiff of the air.

"You and food, jeez" she rolled her eyes at me playfully

"Let's go!" I said marching ahead, finally catching a scent of food. Pikachu just walked along side Misty, both of them snickering at my thing for food.

* * *

"Well I am surprised that you didn't get us lost..." she snorted

"I know, I told you we wouldn't get lost!" I said with pride

"Yeah this one time because you could smell the food." Misty snickered

"Well who cares? At least we can eat now!" I exclaimed

"First let's get Pikachu some Poke Chow from the Poké Mart."

"Sheesh I forgot!" I said face palming.

"Good thing I reminded you." she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the Poké Mart with Pikachu following closely behind. We asked the store clerk for some Electric type Poke Chow, paid 10 poke and left. Then we went to the burger cart we saw earlier. I walked to the bench next to the carts and left my bag there.

"Ash give Pikachu the Poke Chow while I order some food." she said dropping her stuff with my bag, on the bench.

"OK, thanks Mist." I replied, turning to face Pikachu. Kneeling I popped off the cap that contained the Poke Chow. I put the can in front of Pikachu, only to find him looking at me like if I was an idiot.

"What?"

"Pika pipi Pikachu" (Where's my ketchup?) He asked impatiently with his little arms crossed.

"Oh that-" I began, just to be cut off.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I didn't forget, unlike this trainer of yours" Misty said, walking up to us with our food. She kneeled down and gave him plate full of ketchup.

"Chaaaa!" Pikachu squealed.

"You don't have to rub it in my face you know..." I grumbled

"Oh stop being a grump Ash, here's your food." she said, shoving my burger into my arms. She plopped down on the bench and unwrapped her sandwich. It was a plain bread with lettuce and tomatoes 1 burger patty and cheese. A little too healthy if you ask but whatever.

I sat down right next to her, and removed the tinfoil, to find my favorite burger of all time.

"How did you know?" I stared at her, slacked jawed.

She flicked my nose and said "I know you too well Ash Ketchum. I'm not as dense as you are..."

"Ouch!" I yelped "I swear you some how all way know how to bring me down..." I continued grumbling, while eating my burger

"Ash the only reason I do that is to bring your ego down you know that right?"

"Hm?" I mumbled with my mouth full, looking up.

"Sometimes your ego totally gets out of hand, and sometimes you get WAY to overconfident. In life overconfidence can destroy you and having a big ego can bring out arrogance. I don't want either thing happening to you." She said. She continued eating her sand which, finishing the last bite.

I swallowed the food in my mouth and said "Huh? I...I guess I never thought about that way Mist. Thanks." I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, she blushed and giggled.

"No problem Ash." she said softly, leaning on my shoulder. She crushed the foil in one hand and tossed it over my head, landing squarely in the bin.

"Nice shot." I said

"Hey Ash, so can you please tell me who Angie is and what happened between you two?"

"(Sigh) okay..." I paused, remembering the time we spent at the Pokemon Summer Academy "So...We got invited to a Pokemon Summer Academy for a few days by Professor Rowan. When we made it to the summer camp, they made us pick a pokeball from a box, in which what ever Pokemon we picked we had to bond with over a couple of days. When I reached in the box to grab a pokeball, at the same time this other girl, named Angie had her hand over the same exact pokeball. We fought over it and then Professor Rowan told me to just let her have that one and just get another one. I complied and picked out a different one. After that we always fought, and we became friends. She was a lot like me, so I saw her as an awesome rival. But she didn't, she liked me more than a friend. She had a serious crush on me."

"Ash Ketchum you better not be two timing me with this chick..." Misty growled, shooting me a deathly glare with her mallet in my hand.

"Misty wait! That's not the whole story!" I yelped. Her face seemed to soften, giving me a look to continue. "So I pretended not to notice this "crush" by playing my usual act of "I'm too dense to realize shit", but see the janitors at the school were James and Meowth. So they filled her head with ideas that I liked her, and I stuff like that but in reality I didn't like her. That was time when I realized I was in love with you..."

* * *

**Flashback**

"Hey Brock..." I said, trudging into the room.

"What's up big guy?" Brock responded patting my back. I sat down and sighed.

"Every time I argue with Angie I feel like if was the old days...when it was just you, me, and Misty. I look at Angie and I see Misty, and as much as I don't like Angie, those feelings I had for Mist, just... keep coming back..."

"Oh boy...look...uh...you and Mist were always in denial correct?"

"What do you mean in denial, I DON'T LIKE HER!" I roared

"Okay Ash...from what you are telling me...YOU TWO WERE IN COMPLETE DENIAL! ALL THE FREAKING TIME! She's not here now, so you can stop denying it."

"(Sigh...) Okay, but that was back then..."

He sat down next to me " Well it seems you like Angie...it gross...she's too young for you..."

"But Brock!" I whined. "I don't like Angie!...besides I already know that."

"But you said the feelings you felt for Misty are resurfacing through Angie..."

"I don't like Angie...it just the fighting...the thunderbolts to shut us up...the old days..."

"Ahhh...So I was right...you still like Misty don't you? the fighting between you and Angie has made resurface the feelings you had for Misty when you were kids...except its not a crush anymore is it?" he said while he wiggled his eyebrows

"But I..." Brock shot me a look like 'Ash really? You are really trying to deny this? REALLY!?' "OK, OK so I still like her, you were right..."

"I know I was right!" Brock said with pride.

"So what do I do now?" I ask "I mean to hold off Angie."

"When you notice anything weird just keep acting your clueless usual self. I know it always works."

"How am I going to tell Mist?"

His hand landed on my shoulder "I don't know big guy. I don't know..that's up to you to figure out..."

**End Flashback.**

* * *

"Huh...who would of thought...Brock who falls in love with every pretty girl he sees, gave you advice..." Misty said

"I know right! I'm still surprised..." I said "So basically, after saving Angie's life twice in the summer camp, the crush slowly began and escalated...and so on the night of the fireworks, she thanked me for saving her life, and I responded by saying "But of course! We're friends!" and she was kinda of disappointed with my answer, cause she we expecting a more than friends answer. So we said our goodbyes... and about a month and a half later we ran into Angie again...and someone must have been whispering into her ear again, because after we helped her out with the day care center that her parents run she confessed her feelings for me...she told me that I didn't have to make up my mind right now but when I do, to give her a call...but I never did."

"The whole story...well I'm glad you told me...but why did you get mad when James mentioned it?" she asked

"Because Angie stalks me...A LOT...because I still haven't given her an answer...James and Meowth were the reason I even have this burden, because the reason she said these things were because they told her to do so..."

"Ahhh...I see your point..."

"Chaaa..." (Ahhhh) Pikachu burped. I moved from the bench and picked up the jar and lid and threw it away in trash. I picked up Pikachu and motioned for Misty to get up.

"So where are we going to stay?" I asked

"Well there are a few hotels around here, let go see if any of them have a room."

"Sounds good to me!" I replied.

**...A COUPLE HOURS LATER...**

"Ughhh I can't believe there are no rooms available!" Misty complained, stomping her feet on the ground, with her fists shaking at her sides.

"This sucks..." I continued "Where are we going to sleep now?"

"I know! Let's go back to the little grassy area from earlier! We can set up camp out there!"

"Okay, race ya!" I shouted, sprinting into the other direction, looking back at her

"Hey! No fair! Come back here you dolt!" she said with a grin breaking out across her face

"Never!" I said, smirking

"Pikapi! Pikachupi! Pi Pikachu!" (Ash! Misty! Wait up!) Pikachu chirped as he followed us closely behind. We raced back in the direction from earlier, into the forest until we found the clearing from before. I bent over with my hands on my knee as I tried to catch my breath.

"Can I have Bulbasaur? I'm going to need his help to find some berries and or fruit."

"Yeah sure, here you...go." I said, handing her the pokeball.

"Thanks Ash. Come on out Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur." (Hello)

"Hey Bulbasaur I'm going to need your help, okay?"

"Bulba." (Sure.)

"Okay me and Pikachu are going to get some firewood, wanna meet back here in like...20 minutes?"

"Yeah sure. Don't do anything stupid while your at it." She replied with a smirk

"Oh shut up!" I said, smiling

"Uh huh, make sure that when you get lost, remember to the hold the map right way."

"Hey! How do you know I'm going to get to get lost?"

"There is no way your sense of direction has improved."

"Pika!" (True.)

"Pikachu you're supposed to be on my side!" And you...you are such a...grrrrrrrr..." she just looked at trying not to laugh. But she just couldn't hold it in. "Mistyyyyy! It's not like your sense of your direction is any better!"

"It's better than yours." She fired back smugly. "Come on Bulbasaur."

"Bulba" (Okay.)

* * *

"Finally you're back. Me and Bulbasaur have set up the sleeping bags and everything. We also got some rocks and made fire pit. I have my firewood all set up. The fruit and berries are in my bag for when we leave Viridian" she said while laying on her sleeping bag, using her backpack a pillow, with Bulbasaur's pokeball next to it. Bulbasaur was laying right next to her happily eating a berry.

"I'm soooo sorry I just couldn't find my back here..."

"OK how did you get lost again?" she said sitting up, her hair swayed, and a few strands of her firey hair settled right over her left eye. It was cute in way, but I didn't get why I was focused on her hair being down... "Uh Ash! Helloooooo?!" she said while waving her hands in my face

I snapped out of my gaze and realized what I was doing. Shoot. Caught. A small blush rose up to my cheeks "uhhh...ummm...I just did okay I don't know how it happened."

"Sure..." she replied sarcastically

"It's true! I just walked around found some firewood and got off the trail by accident "

"Uh huh, its more like it your natural talent to get lost."

"It is not!" I said in a childish voice

"It is too!" she retorted with a smirk on her face

"IS NOT!" I continued with our antics. This feels just like the old days...

"IS TOO!"

"Bulba bulba bulbasaur bulba" (This is overrated. Peace) The Old Kanto Starter said, as he extended a vine, tapped his pokeball and return himself back to his ball

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"Pikapi!" (Ash!) Pikachu spoke with his voice raised

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"PIKACHU!" (ARGHHH!) the mouse pokemon yelled, as he released a thunderbolt the two of us.

"Owww..." Misty groaned as she sat up

"Ugh...shit..." I cursed, while I propped myself up in my arm to look up at my partner wearily, "A little warning would be nice bud..."

"Pikapi, Pikachupi, Pikachu pi pika pi pi pikachu pika pi Pikachu-pi pika pi pikachu pi pi." (Ash, Misty, your bickering was getting very annoying, besides it was so annoying that Bulbasaur went back to his pokeball.)

"Yeah, yeah..." I muttered while I turned to face Misty, who was making an effort to sit up properly, "Mist you okay?"

She looked up to me, and flashed a small grin of reassurance, "I'm good...just like old times eh Ash?" shoving my shoulder playfully

"Yup. My thoughts exactly." I said, cracking a smile, gazing into her eyes. Some sort of wave of nostalgia washed over me as she looked right back at me, slipping into a trance, staring right back into my eyes...a lot of things ran through my head, memories, feelings...

"OK!, lets finish setting up for the night." Mist said, snapping out of our gaze

"Huh?..." was all I managed to get out, I was still in daze

"ASH!" she said, raising her voice slightly

"Uh...what?"

"You spaced out."

"Oh...um...sorry 'bout that..." I said smiling sheepishly, while running my hand through my hair

"Hey it's okay." Misty said comfortingly. She gave me a small peck on my cheek, and I blushed lightly in response. "C'mon just give a hand to get everything else ready for tonight."

"Yeah, OK." I said while I bet over to pick up the scattered pieces of firewood. I stuffed the sticks under my left arm and took Misty's hand as lead me to the fire pit. I handed her the firewood.

"Thanks." she replied as she set up the firewood as I released Charizard, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle.

"Hey guys we can all sleep out here tonight, and Charizard can you help out Misty with the fire?"

He snorted in response, as if he was saying yes. "OK thanks."

"Okay come on you two," I said smiling slightly, "Come and help me set up my sleeping bag."

"Squirtle squirt." (Sure thing.)

"Bulbasaur." (Yeah.)

The two Pokemon ran over to my bag and waited patiently there. I opened my bag and pulled out my sleeping bag. I placed it right next to Misty's, then me and Squirtle pulled of the straps. Then Bulbasaur pushed on the sleeping bag with its head, while walking, so that it would completely flat. While I took my backpack and placed it on the top of my sleeping bag, like a pillow. I took off my hat and placed it on my bag Once that was done the Pokemon settled in to sleep, Bulbasaur on the bottom edge of my sleeping bag and Squirtle right next to my backpack.

"Night guys." I said

"Squirt." (Good Night.)

"Bulba." (Night.)

I walked over to Mist who was sitting by the fire, with Charizard asleep right next to her.

"Hey." I said with a smile as I sat down next to her

"Hey Ash." she replied looking at me, "I'm looking at stars, they are so pretty..."

I slipped an arm around her to pull her closer to me "They are Mist..."

She leaned on me, with her head resting on my shoulder. I just sat there watching her, she was so beautiful, and I don't know why it took me so long to understand that I was in love with her. Well I shouldn't really be wondering that, I already know why, my denseness was the reason. So I kissed the top of her head for second as we watched the stars.

* * *

_**Misty POV**_

He kissed my head which was comforting, but he has timing. Like he knows when to show affection... definitely not a little kid anymore. I am so damn lucky sometimes...I continued to think...

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you..." I said, looking up to him

"I love you too Mist." he said turning to face me. He leaned down slowly and kissed me on the lips. My thoughts at that moment was, this is so romantic we are kissing under the stars, I'm such spaz sometimes, me being such a freaking romantic and all, jeez... of course my thoughts were interrupted when Ash decided to take it to another level. I felt Ash's tongue trace the bottom of my lip, trying to gain entrance, which I eagerly accepted, and his tongue explored my mouth. His tongue intertwined with mine, as I moaned into the kiss, I ran my fingers though his hair. I felt his arm around me, with his fingers slowly slipping under my shirt, making contact with my skin, sending very pleasant chills up my spine. With his arm secured around my waist, in one swift move he rolled me over to his left, suddenly I was lying on the ground, with him hovering over me, almost as if he was doing a push up. He was breathing heavily, still smiling at me. I looked at him, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for another very passionate kiss, for five seconds. It was almost perfect, until Charizard's tail swung at Ash, which knocked him off me and he landed right next to me. Five almost perfect seconds. _(A/N: If you watch a certain TV show that is not Pokemon, you will recognize this quote. (hint: its a medical drama that has been around for a very long time.)_

"Really..." I muttered. Moment. Ruined.

"Ouch...that hurt...is he even awake?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Charizard still asleep, but moving, like if I was tossing and turning in a bed

"Nope." I absent mindedly thought about the kiss, which was REALLY good. He knew what he was doing which, I find strange. Well in my head I'm used to him being a dense idiot, which could be the reason why I'm so surprised. I wanted to talk about it but all I could manage to say was "That was..."

_"_Wow..." he breathed out

"Yeah..." I said looking up at the stars once again. We just lied there thinking about what had just happened.

"Well...I think-" Ash started

"-we should get some sleep?" I finished for him

"You know me too well Misty." he replied, smirking.

"Ya I know that. Come on Ash we have to get up early tomorrow." I said, finally standing up

"Yeah Yeah..." he said getting up. I walked over to my sleeping back with Ash following me closely behind. I was about to get in my sleeping back when I saw Pikachu sleeping on my sleeping bag. Ash noticed this too and tried to warn me but I just responded to him quietly.

"I got this." I slowly lifted Pikachu up, who popped one eye open to see who it was. Once he knew it was me he just went back to sleep. I carefully slipped into the sleeping bag with Pikachu resting comfortably in my arms. I hugged the small yellow Pokemon, under the covers of the sleeping bag.

"Chaaaaaa..." Pikachu yawned

"Well seems like you are magician today...he would shock anyone who wakes him up, even me."

"I'm just amazing like that." I said with a smirk on my face. I turned around to face him. He crouched down and looked back at me. With his hands, he cradled my face, and gave me a small kiss on my forehead.

He smiled sweetly at me, "Goodnight Misty."

"Goodnight Ash." I replied, while closing my eyes. I heard shuffling behind me, which I guess was Ash getting in his own sleeping bag. I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling our sleeping bags closer together. I smiled, knowing he was there, just holding me. So I sighed, in content as I slipped into a deep sleep...

* * *

A/N: So I finally finished...I am very slow person when comes to these things. But I finished and I already started on the next chapter. This is somewhat of filler chapter, I wanted to give you guys a little AAML today. So small reference to the quote at the end...It is from a TV show on ABC which has been running 11 seasons, and has an upcoming 12th season. I'll let you guys know what show it is on the next chapter on my A/N. Anyways I love you guys for sticking with me even though its been a while since I updated. So leave some reviews on mistakes, what I could of done better, or just anything really... cause I love when you guys review :)

until next time,

VikkiAAML


	7. Time to Start Explaining

A/N: ultimateCCC - we think alike! that's going to happen soon! but Buneary is the one with the crush on him...Pikachu on the other hand...

Hey guys! It's good to be back! I am trying my best to update at least once a month. But its going to be hard for me this month cause I am going to mexico! and high school start soon. NOOOOO! and even worse soccer season started for me. well you guys don't want to hear what the hell im doing, you just want to read the story. oh and show i was talking about was GREYS ANATOMY! Love the tv show by the way. along with Arrow, The Flash, OUAT, How I Met Your Mother, (of course) POKEMON, Attack on Titan, etc. ANYWAYS, moving on, here is chapter 7 of I will always be there for you. *IF YOU DONT LIKE SWEARING THEN DON'T READ THIS STORY. **PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE, THERE IS A POLL, ABOUT WHICH SHIPPING WANTED FOR DAWN IN THIS STORY. PLEASE VOTE ASAP.** Also my mistake (whoops) I'm making it in this story that Misty is only a few months older than Ash not half a year older. sorry for the confusion.

Ash: 16

Misty: 16 1/4

* * *

**_Misty POV_**

I slowly opened an eye, to find a yellow tail in my face, swaying back and forth, matching my breathing. Which probably was the reason why head felt a bit heavy, Pikachu was sleeping on my head. I felt so comfortable, with Ash's arms wrapped around me, keeping me warm, and it was quiet. So I shut my eyes, snuggling into my sleeping bag, trying to go back to sleep. So I slept for a few more minutes, until Pikachu slowly started slipping off my head, so to avoid falling the little Pokemon used his feet on my face to get back up on my head. I felt his toes poking my face, and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep.

"Ugh..." I groaned, while picking up Pikachu off my face. "Hello Pikapal!

"Chaaaa..." the mouse Pokemon yawned. I set him on the ground, and he started stretching his little legs out. I leaned a little to my left, unzipped my sleeping bag, slowly moving from Ash's embrace. I got up from the ground and picked up my bag.

"Ok...Pikachu can you wake the others up?"

"Pi" (Sure!)

"Thanks!" I replied, smiling. I walked over to Ash, who was still asleep in his sleeping bag. "Ash..."

*snore*

"Ash!" I said with my voice raised, I am very impatient, ya know?

*snore*

"ASH!" I shouted

*snore*

"ASH!" I shouted again, kicking his back.

"uhhhhh..." *snore*

"Damn it. Hmmmmm..." An idea pooped in my head, and a mischievous smile came over my face. I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hmmm...Misty...I love you...so...much...*snore*" He murmured in his slumber, grinning. Good grief... He was still out. I looked at my raven haired boyfriend who was still asleep. He looked too cute, with his hair over his eyes, snoring softly with a goofy smile on his face. I was debating in my head, should I be a good girlfriend and let him sleep in? Or should I have some fun in waking him up? Nah, I needed a little fun in my morning.

I walked to the other Pokemon, while opening my bag. I stuffed my hand in my bag and pulled out some out some fruit in my hand. I handed one to each Pokemon. I glanced over at Pikachu and looked around my bag, until I found a red apple. I handed it over the apple to him.

"Pikachupiiii!" (Misty!) Pikachu squeaked excitedly

"I know little guy. You have thing for apples."

"Bulba bulbasaur bulbasaur bulba." (Thanks Misty, it tastes very good.)

"Squirtle squirt." (I agree with Bulbasaur.) Squirtle said as he ate his fruit.

"Rawr." (Meh.)

"OK glad you guys liked. But you see your trainer over there? He isn't waking up so I need your help.

"Pikapi Pikachu..." (Jeez Ash...) Pikachu muttered, with a paw on his face, shaking his head side to side. "Pika Pikachu Pikachupi." (I got this Misty...) I nodded to the electric type, giving him the go ahead .

The little electric type walked to the other side of Ash's sleeping bag, across from me, jumped in the air and screamed his name. "PIIIIIIKAAACHUU!"

"Ayeeeeee!" His trainer shrieked in response, flying out of his sleeping bag, as the electricity coursed through his body. Pikachu fell to the ground with ease, Ash on the other hand, crashed into it face first. I could not hold back my laugh, this was just way too funny. Neither could Pikachu, cause he too was laughing rolling on the ground with his little paws holding his tummy.

"Ughhh..."Ash groaned, with his air all poofed up, like an afro, "...why does this keep happening...me..."

"OK first of all, I tried to wake you up THE NORMAL way. I yelled at you, kicked you, even KISSED you, and you still didn't wake up! Besides I needed a little fun in my morning.

"Well you didn't have to...wait you kissed me?" He asked, finally processing what I had just said. "That's why the dream felt so real." He muttered.

"What was that Ketchum?" I teased. I heard what he said, but I just love messing with Ash.

"Nothing!" He responded quickly, his cheeks reddening at the thought.

"Uh huh. Come on lazy ass, we have to get going, we'll pick up breakfast quickly at a restaurant in Viridian."

"Alright alright jeez." He got up from the ground and turned to Squirtle. "Hey Squirtle can you use water gun on my head?"

"Squirtle squirt!" (Oh I'm going to love this). He replied while shooting water gun at Ash's face.

"Arghhh that's not what meant but it got the job done..." I stifled a laugh as watched Ash get another amusingly funny wake up call from his Pokemon. He shook his head from left to right, water droplets flying in all directions

"Hurry up Ash." I said, picking my stuff off the ground.

"OK OK!" He answered, grabbing his Pokeballs from his belt. "Return Charizard, Squirtle and Bulbasaur!" Ash said, recalling his Pokemon to their respective Pokeball. He rolled up his sleeping bag, stuffed in his bag, zipped up his backpack, slung it over his shoulder. He placed his cap on his wet hair. "OK lets go!"

"You are so slow in the mornings." Pikachu jumped on my shoulder.

"I am not!"

"Pikapi Pikachu pi" (Ash she's right)

"You are not helping Pikachu..."

"Come on Ashy-boy."

"Ya ya I'm coming, and DON'T CALL ME THAT."

"OK OK," I relented, and then with a smirk tugging my lips, I added mockingly, "Mr. Pokemon Master..."

"What is your deal with me today?" he remarked sarcastically, "Is it that time of month?"

"Very funny Ketchum, I thought you were too stupid to know that periods even existed for women."

"I'm not a complete dumbass you know. Besides Mom and Prof. Oak, um explained, all that, uh... stuff to me a few years ago..."

"I'm well aware of that," I replied, laughing. "and it's not so bad Ash, we all had to go through it."

"True True..." he said looking distant, for second at least until his stomach growled in protest since we haven't eaten yet "Uhh..."Ash smiled sheepishly

"Come on Snorlax we don't have all day to listen your stomachs complaining." I said

"Piiiii" Pikachu concurred

OK, then let's go Mermaid..." Ash teased running in direction of Viridian City

"Ketchum! Get your ass over here!" I yelled, chasing after him

He laughed and continued running, with me hot on his heels. "Pika piiiiiiiiii" (HELP ME!) Pikachu shrieked, hanging on for his dear life.

* * *

"Jeez woman, all you do is give me a workout!" Ash said playfully,

"What? YOU CALL THAT A WORKOUT? I didn't even break a sweat!" I exclaimed, contributing to the banter

"Of course you didn't Mermaid, you swim all time, you have so much fucking stamina."

"Says you Mr. Pokemon Master who has been traveling for 6 years."

"Touché Mist" He replied, smiling. He looked around, sniffing the air and started drooling, "Fooood..."

"Ugh Ash what hell? Stop drooling, we are going to eat soon"

"Pikapi, Pikachu Pikachu pika." ( Ash stop that's just plain gross) Pikachu said, perched on my left shoulder

"But it smells so good..."

I groaned and said, "Move it Ash."

"uhhh..." was all I heard in response. I shoved him from behind, snapping him out of his dream.

"Ow Ow OK!" he rubbed his shoulder. He grabbed my wrist and ran towards the restaurant like a mad man

"ASH!" I shouted, unaware of all the people staring at me and my sudden outburst.

"What?" he asked, not sure what he did wrong, letting go of my wrist

"Stop running like a crazy person and lets just walk. We are almost there anyways." I reasoned, standing in front of him, with my arms in somewhat of a defensive position.

"OK" he relented, he outstretched his arm, his fingers flicking back and forth, touching the palm of his hand and then back out, fully extended, repeating the same motion while he spoke "C'mere you."

Damn. I can't resist. NO! I will stand my ground, I am an independent person. I can do this. I can do this. I can so do this. NO I CAN'T! FUCK! FUCK IT, fuck this. I accepted his embrace, with arm around me, in a protective/possessive fashion.

"Hmph." I grunted. I "pretended" that I was somewhat still angry with him. In reality I was giddy, because he was so close to me-

*PICK UP, LIKE, THE DAMN PHONE, LIKE, AN ANNOYING BLONDE BITCH IS, LIKE, CALLING!*

Ash looks over to me curiously, with a hint of amusement written on his face. I know I know I am a genius and all, cause the ringtone is so fitting. I am brilliant sometimes. I answered my phone to hear my sister shriek on the phone. Ash was holding in his laughter. I could see it. His eyes were bulging, with his hand over his mouth. I shot him a quick glare to shut him up.

"MISTY! *hiccup* ME AND *hiccup* JAKE * ARE GETTING A *hiccup* DIVORCE! HE LIKE *hiccup* LEFT ME!

"Wait what?"

"WE HAD BIG ARGUMENT. WE *hiccup* have been arguing for weeks now, but like *hiccup* nothing like this!"

"OK Daisy. Calm down. I thought you two were _so_ in love. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! ITS ONLY BEEN A MONTH SINCE YOU TWO GO MARRIED!"

"Well...I wasn't really in love with him." I rolled my eyes at this, my sister was so ridiculous sometimes. She continues in a hushed voice, "He was just, like, _really good_ in bed."

"UGH WHAT THE HELL DAISY! TMI! HONESTLY WHY THE FUCK DID I EVEN ASK?"

"MISTYYY WE HAVE A BIG-"

"GIANT ASS PROBLEM? LET ME GUESS. NOW THAT JAKE LEFT, YOU HAVE A SHIT LOAD OF CHALLENGERS AND NO ONE TO BATTLE THEM!"

"Like Yeah!"

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT GO FUCK YOURSELF! I AM NOT BEING THE RESPONSIBLE ONE. I AM TRAVELING. OK I HAVE A FREAKING BOYFRIEND, I HAVE A FUCKING DREAM TOO. OK?

"Misty-"

"NO DAISY! YOU, LILLY AND VIOLET GIVE ME ALL OF THIS SHIT THAT YOU HAVE TO GO GET A DAMN FACIAL, AND YOUR DAMN NAILS DONE, WHILE I RUN A GYM. I RAN THE FUCKING GYM SINCE I WAS EIGHT! I LOVE THE GYM. IT WAS OUR PARENTS HOME. BUT YOU THREE ARE THE OLDER ONES, WHO ARE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF ME, FEED ME, TEACH ME, BUT YOU THREE ARE JUST A BUNCH OF LAZY ASSES. I HAD TO LEARN EVERYTHING ON MY OWN AFTER MOM AND DAD DIED. BECAUSE YOU GUYS LEFT ME LIKE A PIECE OF TRASH, DISCARDED, ALL I WAS FOR YOU WAS YOUR LITTLE SERVANT WHO TOOK CARE OF GYM. SO GO FIGURE OUT HOW TO USE YOUR FUCKING BRAINS AND BATTLE THE CHALLENGERS. I'LL BE THERE IN A FEW DAYS."

"Mis-" I cut her off, ending the call. I saw out of the corner of my eye, people staring at my sudden outburst. Mothers scandalized about my string of loud, cursing and yelling. I felt somewhat embarrassed, but the level of my anger surpassed it.

"Was that what I think it was about?"

"Yep. They need some one to run the gym again."

"Look Mist, if you need to go back-"

"No. I am not going back. I have dream Ash. I want to become a Water Pokemon Master, and in order to do that, I need to travel, and catch all of the water Pokemon from all the regions. I have to study, and learn everything about them. I order to do that I need to leave the gym.

"Mist. That was your parents home. You can't leave it to rot. You and I both know that they will destroy the gym and it reputation."

I sighed, and remembered the reality. I couldn't leave the gym to the hands of those three airheads. But it's not fair. It's not-

"Look," He grabbed my shoulders, his chocolate brown eyes gazing into mine. "You go inside with Pikachu, get a table for us, while I make a few phone calls. Okay?"

"Fine. Let's go Pikachu." I replied. I walked, heading into Benny's and Bulbasaur's Diner.

I looked back at Ash, who was making a call at the moment, his eyes glowed blue for second, and his voice filled my head _"Go inside, I'll be there in a moment." _A emotion washed over me, and I suddenly felt reassured, but then I got a bit curious and frightened about how I heard his voice in my head. I tensed up before he spoke again. _"I'll explain it to you later, I can't control this very well.", _and then he fell silent. Is this the thing that May was talking about? I honestly forgot what it was called, but I know Ash and maybe two other people actually posses the powers and knows how to use them. Stop. You can ask him later. So I put my thoughts to rest. For now. I strolled to the hostess who flashed me a small smile. She looked familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Hello! Welcome to Benny's and Bulbasaur's Diner! Dine in or Take out?"

"Dine in."

"Okay, and how many more guests will joining you today?"

"Just one more."

"OK." She picked up a few menu's and walked off saying "Follow me please." I went after the blonde, as she led me and Pikachu to our table.

"Pikachupi!" The small Pokemon exclaimed as he jumped into the booth.

"You waiter will be with you in just a moment." The lady left their table just as Ash walked in. He looked at her strangely, before spotting me and sliding into the booth, with Pikachu, across from me.

"Do we know her from somewhere?" He asks while shoving his backpack under the table.

"I'm not sure...I know I have seen her somewhere." He stared at me, I'm guessing trying to read my expression, but he just tell with his power or whatever? "Ash...what was the blue thing-"

"This stays between us, okay Mist?"

"Ok?" I replied uneasliy

"I am to guess that May, gave you a vague idea about this?" He said to me while opening his hand, lighting up with a familiar blue glow.

"Yeah, she said you were a descendant of a Sir...Anton?

"Aaron. He is this super important Aura Guardian that guarded the Tree of the Beginning with Mew. He had the highest capabilities of the Aura Powers. Me and my deadbeat dad were direct descendants of him."

"How come you and like two other people get these powers?" I honestly didn't understand this.

"It's more than just three Mist. You know how second, and third cousins, work right?"

"Of course I do."

"So obviously, Sir Aaron had other relatives, who also possess these powers, but not to such a high scale. They can do smaller things with Aura, like communicating with people and Pokemon with their minds. The weakest ones, can convey emotions directly to their Pokemon, to strengthen their bond as trainer and Pokemon. But so many of them are unaware of it, because they just think they have a strong bond with Pokemon, and there's nothing else to it.

"OK. I get that."

"For example. Ritchie, he is one of the weaker ones. You have seen him first hand with his Pokemon, he has such strong bonds with his Pokemon. You and Brock have a stronger version of his powers."

"What?! Wouldn't that mean I'm related to you?"

"Misty, It's under the same logic, of the Legend of how Humans came to be, Arceus created John and Jane Doe, blah blah blah, you know the rest"

"Right right. But how do you know how strong my powers are?"

"Well essentially, I can see everyone's aura's at the same time. With that I can assess the the glows of the aura and their strength. Here gimme your hand. So I can get a better Idea about your powers" I outstretched my arm, letting my hand rest on the table. He grabbed my hand with his hand, and created a small blue glow, that ran from his right arm up my arm. Okay. This is getting really freaky. He just sat there, with his eyes blue for about 30 seconds before he let go of my hand. "So, with enough training, you can communicate with your Pokemon and people directly."

"This is so cool!"

"Yea Mist but-"

"Hi, My name is Bill, and I'll be your waiter for today! What can I get you started to drink?"

"Water." I eyed Ash, across the table, waiting for his response

"Yeah a water for me too." He said, while the teal haired man jotted down quickly on a piece of paper.

"Okay, two waters coming right up." The waiter rushed off, to another table.

"What were you saying?"

"Right, Aura, when a person is untrained, can lash out at others and cause serious damage. The lashing out usually happens when you a feeling a very strong emotion, like for example anger."

I gazed at him when a thought popped into my mind. "You had training right?"

"Yeah, a little bit by this guy named Riley. His Aura powers are really strong. But he only has the ability to specialize in one of the three main moves. He can use Aura Shields. His Lucario, learned Aura Sphere as Pokemon move, which is one of the three moves a "regular" Aura Guardian can specialize in. But Lucario also Specializes in Aura Shields, just like Riley. Being one of the "direct" descendants, of Sir Aaron, with enough experience and training, I can use, Aura Sphere, Aura Shields, and Healing using Aura. But the bad thing is that the evil organizations, like Team Rocket and such, are after people who can control Aura. So I have to keep it under wraps when I use it."

"Hmmm...So...can you train me too?" I asked shyly. I pretty sure that he was going to say no. I mean the dangers of Team Rocket and all, plus I could hurt someone.

"Of course! But, no training today, because we are in the city, and it takes up a lot of energy."

"OK, I understand," I said, smiling at him warmly. I reached across the table intertwined my hand with his.

"Chaaaaa..." Pikachu yawned, fast asleep.

* * *

"This is 009."

"This is Cassidy and Biff."

"IT BUTCH DAMN IT!"

"WHATEVER!"

"WILL YOU TWO LITTLE SHITS SHUT UP!" she took a deep breath to calm herself before she continued. "Now status report!"

"The Ketchum boy is here with a redhead girl and his Pikachu. They are acting very suspicious, and they are going to challenge the gym. Is Giovanni taking any challenges today?"

"No the gym is closed for the whole week."

"What about the girl and the kid?"

"Do not engage. The redhead is being considered for the position of Elite Four in Kanto, her gym is one of the best in the region. They are just waiting until they free her up a spot, by shuffling around the different Elite Four members of Johto and Kanto. The kid has met every single legendary Pokemon, is a very capable trainer who almost won the Sinnoh League if it wasn't for one of Team Rocket's old members who wiped out all the competition. Given that this kid, defeated two of Tobias's legendaries, he gave him a run for his money. In addition, the Ketchum kid has foiled our plans more than once."

"OK. What do want us to do?"

"You and Bitch have to-"

"IT'S BUTCH FOR CHRIST SAKE!"

"You and Butch, WHATEVER! You two need to keep an eye on him and his companions. Tell me everything thing they do, where they are going, what Pokemon they catch. EVERY SINGLE THING. GOT IT!"

"Yep."

"OK. 009 out."

* * *

A/N: okay i know this is a short ass chapter. It was necessary though. Plus I was pm'ed like a shit load of times to release this chapter. Go vote for my poll on my profile page, review, and have a awesome day!

-VikkiAAML


	8. 5 AM

ultimateCCC: Good job, you watched the first movie! I'm glad you got my reference.

cultofwinters: Awww thnx fam! Erm mah gerd I can't wait for your story updates XD :D

Mrlynum: That was what I wanted to do with story. After Johto the anime just downhill, and it was ok until the end of Sinnoh. After that,...it just became crap. The romance...Yes...There will be lots of it later on... (^_^)

cid neha/Tropicallight: I'm glad you liked it! Like the name change too :D

A/N: Again I apologize about this update and for the future one. It's gonna take a while and I'm so sorry about being so late. Alright! Time for the next chapter! This and the next update will take a while. I'm am sort of rewriting my old chapters. Cuz they suck. Plussss life is being a bitch, and, school is a big issue of course. Anyways thanks to my reviewers :3 you guys made my day with the reviews. This next chapter, is dedicated to my friend EvanAAML, cause I know he is going through a tough time, and he hasn't been able to update his main story R. I hope you get back into writing soon, and I can't wait to talk to you again :)

Brock/Takeshi - 20

Ash/Satoshi - 16

Misty/Kasumi - 16 1/4

My OC's + Me - 16

Forrest: 15

Tilly &amp; BIlly: 5

_Hello, it's me: _Italics are character thoughts.

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN POKEMON, AND I NEVER WILL. IF I DID, ALL OF MY FAVORITE SHIPPINGS WOULD BE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW. AND AMOURSHIPPING WOULDN'T EXIST. SCRATCH THAT, SERENA WOULD NEVER EXIST. NEVER MIND, I TAKE THAT BACK, SHE CAN EXIST, JUST SO I CAN TORTURE HER :)**

I'm such an evil person aren't I?

Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Tho I don't completely hate serena, Geekchicshipping 4ever!

(sorry amourshippers, I really just don't like this shipping compared to the other shippings in the anime that involve ash. Besides Pokeshipping is my OTP)

* * *

**-February 3rd, 2015, 5 AM-**

"Hello?"

"It's me!"

"Oh I am so sorry, what's wrong?"

"I have news on Redford..."

"What about Redford?" She questioned worriedly

"Nothing to bad, I hope." He muttered

"What's wrong?" She asked impatiently again.

"He left his precious mountain. The Nurse Joy alerted me he changed his team of Pokemon and left right after that."

"Wait!?" She looked extremely horrified. "I thought we were talking about the case of his death!"

"Wait why did you just assumed he died?"

"Well because the Oaks, the Waterflowers, and Green died because of Giovanni. Red...never came back. Not once. Besides if everyone who died even had a case, the league never released it to the media. So I just thought Red was apart of that too."

"Well newsflash...he's alive."

"Oh god." She didn't really know what to do or what to feel. Her knees were shaking, until her legs crumpled, she sunk down to the living room floor. Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"I really don't know where he is headed but be on the look out for him ok?"

"I will." Given the news she just heard, she didn't know if she should be horrified or ecstatic. Feeling a bit queasy she said, "I have to go but I'll let you know if anything happens."

"Thanks Yellow."

"Dammit Lance how many times have I told you..."

"Sorry 'bout that Delia, it slipped..."

The line went dead and she just shook her head. That moron and his exits.

* * *

**_Misty POV_**

I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath. Emptied my mind. Focused on staying relaxed.

"Now, I want you listen to the forest, block out everything else and just listen. Listen to the Pokemon chirp, the leaves fall, the wind whistle."

I tried to follow his instructions. I heard the scampering of feet to my left. I heard the bushes rustle, and some more running. I heard a Spearow coo, and there was silence. The wind picked up again, hitting my face, creating a soft, soothing, tune.

"I want you to focus your concentration to your eyes and ears. Tell me what you see, without opening your eyes."

I used whatever energy I could muster up and sensed my surrounding. I felt his blue aura to my right, and Pikachu's moving aura about five yards in front of me. What else...uh some Rattata's right next to Pikachu. They were happy? I'm not too good at depicting the different emotions yet. Let's see... There are some Caterpie's above me, which means that they are on a tree branch. Wait. Right Above me? I could feel one of the Caterpie's fear, as they feel off the branch.

"OH SHIT!" I rolled out of the way, as the small bug type type crashed onto the ground. Frustration washed over me, but it wasn't all mine, some it was his. I messed up again. Ughhhhh...

"That wasn't the point. At least you held your concentration for longer than 30 seconds. You identified Me, Pikachu, Caterpie, Rattata correctly. The Spearow was actually a Pidgey." He sounded somewhat proud. I think.

"Crap."

"Hey, you did pretty good, you were able to identify almost everything, plus you were able to tell our emotions apart. But that enough for today. If you use to much energy, we won't be able to travel."

"Okay."

"Bring me the Caterpie so I can heal it."

"Ash! Do I really have to?" I whined

"If you want to become an Aura user, you need to be comfortable with all types. Even bug types." He said in an authoritive voice.

"But-"

"Just pretend that Caterpie, was my old Caterpie...errrm...Butterfree."

"Fine..." I picked up the small Pokemon, I cringed, for a second, making a face, but I suddenly had flashback, just looking at the little guy. The small memories of the first few days with Ash flashed before my eyes. It was quick one memory after the other, small, tiny moments in time. From the time Ash caught the little bugger, to the day he his little, first caught pokemon, had fully evolved into a Butterfree. I focused on those memories, remembered that all pokemon should be treated fairly, bug type or not. "Okay...I can do this."

I slowly walked over to Ash, with the bug type in my hands. Once I was in front of Ash, he proceeded to take the Caterpie and do his healing thing. I just wiped my hands on his sweatshirt. Damn those bugs will still get to me. He chuckled, "Good Job Mist."

I plopped down on the ground, wiped from the last training session. "I am so..."

"Tired?" I warned you Mist, it can be exhausting, especially in the beginning."

"I know, I know."

"You did pretty good today, but no more training until we leave Pewter. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Pikachu!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, while his hand hovered over the Pokemon, clasping the two together, and let the aura flow out of him, restoring energy to the fallen pokemon.

"Pi pi?" The electric type inquired

"Come on buddy, time to go." he hopped onto Ash's shoulder

I exhaled loudly and groaned, too lazy to move. But I knew we were on a tight schedule, so I got my ass up anyways. I let out a yawn as I picked up my bag off the ground. I quickly started packing up my stuff, getting ready to leave. Until of course...

"GEOT!"

"A Pidgeot? Could it be?" I murmured. I shoved everything in my bag quickly as possible, have a premonition about what was about to come next.

"Misty what was that?"

"A Pidgeot I think."

"Do you think...-"

"I don't know Ash..."

"Well we left Pidgeot in this forest. I need to apologize to him anyways."

"I know..." I looked down at my feet. I knew what we did all those years ago was kind of messed up. We promised we would come back. But we didn't, we left him here for a very long time. "Call it Ash, Pidgeot should be able to recognize your voice even if it's changed. It's worth a try."

"Alright..." He took a deep breath before he bellowed, "PIDGEOT! IT'S ME, ASH KETCHUM! YOUR TRAINER FROM ALL THOSE YEARS AGO."

I facepalmed. Way to go Ash, you pretty much just rubbed in the fact that we abandoned him. I scanned the my surroundings, trying to see pidgeot or if anything shift in movement. We listened and looked but no response. Damn. It was worth a try at least...The wind picked up harshly, and Ash picked up on it

"He's coming." He said with his eyes closed. A blur of brown sped past me and Ash disappeared. Fucking shit. Crap.

"Pi KAAAA!" I heard a cry from above, before an all too familiar Pikachu crashed into my face, knocking me into the ground,

"Oof!" I cracked my neck and looked over the the yellow pokemon "Ugh...Pikachu are you good?

He nodded his head in a 'yes' fashion. "Pika pikaaa?"

I looked up towards the sky, watching Pidgeot and Ash speed off. "I don't know Pikachu...I just hope everything will be ok."

"Pi Ka!"

* * *

Two damn hours in that forest. God so many bugs crawling everywhere, I hated it so much. I tried to keep my cool, which I did for the majority of the time. That is until a Caterpie started nuzzling my leg (again) and I screamed like a little bitch baby. Anyways, after Ash got his Pidgeot to join him again, we went back to trekking the forest, trying being as efficient as possible. We haven't talked since this morning, which as much I hate to say it, I have enjoyed the quiet. The forest, even though it had many bugs, I still enjoyed the peace it gave me. I had many thoughts in my head, ranging about some of my insecurities about me and Ash's relationship. Then my Aura training. My sisters. The Gym. Ash's phone calls. Team Rocket. My parents. I still haven't made any progress trying to figure out how they died. All of these things were on mind on that exact moment. Until I heard shouts from my left, I held my hand out to let Ash know to wait. I stopped, to listen, I noticed people emerging from the forested area, who have seemed to have strayed away from the trail.

"Ugh, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET US LOST QUESORITO?"

"YOU WERE THE ONE HOLDING THE MAP UPSIDE DOWN SHITHEAD."

"WELL WE WOULDN'T NEED A MAP IF YOU HADN'T BLOWN MY PHONE BATTERY ON YOUR PRECIOUS SOCCER GAME!"

"THE MACHAMPS WERE PLAYING!"

"I HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU, BUT THE BLASTOISE ARE BETTER!" The girl shouted back smugly.

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" The white kid shouted at the duo

"SHUT UP GRINGO!" They screamed back at him

I decided it was best to intervene before it got out of hand. "Um hi...?" They all shifted their aggressive stares towards me.

Ash chuckled behind me "Nice going Mist."

"Oh shut up." I muttered. "Are you guys lost?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hold on." She turned back to the forest, and cupped her hands to her mouth "WILL YOU GUYS HURRY THE HELL UP! I CAN'T STAND BEING HERE ANOTHER NIGHT WITH THESE BUGS!" I almost laughed, seeing the similarity between the girl and me. Her friend, though, couldn't resist snickering at her. She quickly grabbed his ear, and muttered some things in, what I think was, Spanish. I couldn't understand what she said but the boy back down fearfully, the girl smirked seeing that she had gotten him to shut up. Some more rustling, and soon a few more figures emerged from the forest.

"Vikki can you not yell?" Another boy muttered, joining the rest of the group, with another girl behind him

"Tch. Where's Mr. Fuckboi?"

The new guy rolled his eyes at her, "With his new hoe of the week."

When I heard that, me and Ash couldn't hold back our laughs. Frankly one person crossed our minds when we heard that. Gary.

"What's so funny?" The girl questioned, who I guess is Vikki

"Nothing, it just that we have a friend who's like that."

She laughed for a few seconds before replying, "Yeah, but this one is my fault." I saw some sadness behind her eyes before she averted her gaze towards the ground.

"Hey, where are you guys headed?"

"Pewter City, but we kinda got lost-" she was interrupted once again

"Stop it!" a girl squealed

"Come back here baby." A gruff voice was heard.

"FOR FUCK SAKES BOTH OF YOU!" Vikki, shouted. Another pair of people emerged out of the thick forest, with a blond boy following them closely behind, with two girls behind him. "Finally everyone is here."

"Wow. Thats a lot of people." I was surprised, as I counted all of the newcomers in my head. They guys were traveling in a group of ten. Damn.

"Yeah I know but a few of these guys will split soon, so our group will get smaller again." she said, as the others gathered around her.

"Hey, do you want to travel with us? We are heading to Pewter too!" Ash piped up."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want us to impose or anything." A small pink blush settled on my cheeks, before I responded

"No it's fine!"

"Alright then let me introduce you to everyone! I'm Vikki or Vic or Victoria, whichever you prefer using! My partner is Ellie, my awesome Pikachu." The girl then pointed to the guy she had yelled at when they first got here. "That's Lenny or as I call him, Quesorito. His Pikachu's name is Speedy short for Speedy Gonzales."

"She's a bitch" He muttered. She rolled her eyes before she continued, "That's Alex aka Gringo, Milton also known as Burrito,-"

"Vikki why the fuck are you giving them all of our nick names." Milton groaned

"Cause I feel like it. Now shut up."

"Hmph..."

"-anyways, that is Blanca, Oscar otherwise call him Mr. Fuckboi, his _girlfriend_, Xenia, Jonathan, Fabby my side hoe, and Izzy, My Person."

Their names burned into my brain as the last few seconds replayed in my head, her pointing at the person while calling out their respective name.

"Ohhh, Wait a second! You watched that show...um...something Anatomy?"

"Grey's Anatomy, and yes we did." she looked impressed that I picked up on the reference. "You actually got my reference. I like this one."

Izzy laughed at her before telling her "You're freaking her out Vikki, I think it's your turn to shut up."

Vikki had an evil gleam in her eye, "Oh Izz. Or should I say Chizzy?" That quickly shut her up. I grinned, liking this girls style. "So did you get everyone's names?"

"I got it." I smiled at her warmly. Ash on the other hand...

"Wait. You're Milton? or are you Lenny?" I groaned at my boyfriend, and quickly pointed out who was who until he finally got it. "Ohhh... okay I got it."

"HEY GUYS WE ARE GONNA FOLLOW...shit...what were your names again?"

"Ah I forgot to introduce us. Sorry. I'm Misty, and this is Ash."

"Cool." she turned to face her group again. "OK WE'RE FOLLOWING ASH AND MISTY TO PEWTER CITY, GOT IT!" They nodded their heads in response slowly separating into their own little groups

Me and Ash continued walking up, leading the group, but I continued to watch everyone with great interest. Vikki was friends with everyone in their group, but if I was to guess, her best friend Lenny. It was just a hunch, but their body language kinda gave it away.

Vikki was very tanned, being one or two inches shorter than me. She had her hair tied back, with her Pikachu resting on her head. She was wearing a red hoodie, with the hood pulled over her head, with some strands of her dark brown hair sticking out, along with Ellie's ears. On the back of her sweatshirt, in blue, it said, 'Forca Blast', but her backpack was over her shoulder, making it very hard to see it. Her white earbuds hung from her sweatshirt, some baggy jeans along with a pair of gray and red basketball shoes. She continued to converse with Lenny, who seems to be listening intently to her. Lenny wore a blue Machamp's jersey with a black, unzipped jacket on top. His Pikachu rested on his shoulder, taking a snooze I suppose. He wore a blue snapback that said 'Hala Mach's' covering his short black hair, and a pair of black cargo pants, with some old beat up hightops.

I looked farther down the group, where Alex and Blanca were walking. Alex was fair skinned, with brown hair always combed. He seemed to be a few inches shorter than Ash, and has this crazy trick he did with his eyes. Claims he uses it for when he didn't study for a test, he could cheat without trying. He wore a collared grey shirt, with black sport shorts. He wore some old Vans, that were also black, but caked with mud. Blanca's skin tone was alot like Ash's, and she was around my height Blanca had a white tank top, with a short black leather jacket. Her black hair was down, but held in place with a snapback said 'AoT.' Not sure what that stands for but it looks really nice on her. Blanca kicked a small stone Alex's way, getting some more mud on her black converse.

Behind them was Milton and Jonathan. Milton looked a lot like Vikki, same height, facial structures, skin tone, almost as if he was her brother. But Vikki told me, she only had one brother who was thirteen, and was in Johto at the moment. Milton had really short, black, curly hair, sporting a buzz cut. He had some brown timberlands, with black cargo pants. He had his red travel soccer team jersey on, a black sports jacket on top, with a backpack slung over his shoulder. Jonathan was thin, of average height, and had very pale skin. He had shaggy blonde hair, and blue eyes. He had some white soccer camp t-shirt, with some black adidas pants. He was wearing some broken, worn out high tops. Legit there was a hole in his shoes, you could see his big toe sticking out.

Behind them was Fabby and Izzy. Fabby, was tanned, with long black hair. She had some wide necked white t-shirt, you were able to see the strands of her tanktop. She had some black skinny jeans, with original black converse. Fabby gave us a good laugh earlier, she makes these faces. Jeez it's ridiculous how funny it was. Izzy, was fair skinned, like Alex, with thin light blonde hair, sporting a pink hairband holding her hair back. She has some short jean shorts, with a lose soccer jersey, and some hot pink running shoes.

I watched everyone in their group, with the constant bickering, flirting, and sounds of disgust between them. I smiled at them, reminding me of all of our friends from our past journeys

"Hey Mist."

"Yeah Ash?"

"They are a lot like us aren't they?"

"Who?"

"Them" he looked back pointedly, at Vikki and Lenny.

"How so?"

"They fight a lot like we do, but I can tell they care for each other."

"Wow...you noticed..."

"I'm not that stupid you know."

"I know I know..." I trailed off

* * *

After traveling for what seemed to be hours, we finally left the Viridian forest that slowly merged with Route 2. Vikki switched spots at some point with Ash, and I got to know her a bit better. She was a serious tomboy, who didn't give a rattata's ass what people thought of her or her appearance. But, this is coming from me, she was pretty, and it drives me nuts how she downplays it and shrugs it off. I think she likes Lenny, but it's hard to tell between their constant arguing. She is sixteen years old, and loved playing soccer. It actually how their whole group met, at soccer camp from several years ago. She loves food. Her love for it is so real, she is probably just as bad as Ash and May. One thing that me and her agree on is that we hate bugs, with a serious passion. She was pretty smart, but zoned out at school, so the whole school on the go became more convenient for her. In all honesty, I think it helps Ash a lot too cause all he did was sleep in class.

A few years before we started our journeys, Kanto and Johto had implemented the School System on the go. Basically it means you have to keep up with your regular studies up until 12th grade. The Kanto School System/ Johto School System kept track of every traveling trainer's grade per class, and if they had an F in any class, they were suspended of their trainers license until their grade pulled up. That means no Gym or Contest battles no matter what. You cannot participate in any of the Pokemon League Tournaments or any of the Grand Festivals either. The KSS/JSS made sure that Pokedexes and the Pokemon Centers have access to every grade levels textbook, and was able to support the testing program. But, lucky for us, it's spring break so we don't have to worry about it for now.

"She's hotheaded too!" I heard Lenny exclaim from behind us, "She drives me crazy."

"Misty does too." I chuckled at Ash and gave him the finger. He laughed it off, before returning to their conversation from before.

"Hey Misty can I borrow your phone? I need to make a quick phone call." Vikki asked me

"Yeah sure." I handed her my phone after I entered the password. She typed in a phone number a began her phone call. I stayed quiet, waiting for her to give my phone back when she was done.

"Hey Chris." *pause*

"I'm just checking on you, moron" *pause*

"Yeah she is with us." *pause*

"Chris you need to stop being hung up on her okay?" *pause*

"Fine." *pause*

"This isn't my phone bruh, so I gotta go." *pause*

"OK I'll tell her that. Bye." The line went dead. "Thanks Misty!" she flashed me a quick smile as she handed my phone back.

"It was no problem." I replied to her, smiling back.

"FABBY! CHRIS CALLED, HE SAYS HE STILL LOVES YOU!" Vikki yelled

"HE NEEDS TO MOVE ON GOD DAMMIT!" She shouted. Vikki just chuckled at her, and shook her head.

"So Misty, how much longer till we get to Pewter?"

"Half hour to an hour. We are pretty close."

"So have you traveled Kanto before?"

"Yeah, back when me and Ash first started on our journeys. Ash is from Pallet Town, and I'm from Cerulean."

"Ohhhh. Me and Lenny are from Vermillion. Everyone else we know either lives in Pewter or in Vermillion."

"Nice. So is Pikachu your starter?"

"Yeah...Me and Lenny befriended our Pokemon as Pichu's when we were little. This stubborn one," she pointed at the sleeping Pikachu on her head, "Has been around with me for almost a decade now."

"Wow, that's along time..."

"Yeah...me and Ellie have been through thick and thin..." She scratched her pokemon behind it's ears.

"Chaaaa..." Ellie yawned.

"Well her and Speedy have been through worse right Ellie?"

"Chu."(hmph.)

"Don't you go denying it." Vikki smirked

"Pika pi Pikachu." (I am not.)

"Righttttt..." Ellie gave her a quick, small shock, "ACK!"

"Pi pi pi..." (Try me Vic.)

"Fine whatever."

I just laughed at the two, seeing how much their relationship was a lot like Ash and his Pikachu

* * *

As predicted by Lenny, Oscar dumped Xenia as soon as we set foot in Pewter. He won twenty bucks from Izzy, seeing as he won the bet. I feel kinda bad for Xenia, but then again, she apparently was known for being a 'whore' herself. I don't know her that well, so I'm going to keep my comments about that to myself. Then Oscar, Jonathan, and Milton went home to their families and Alex, dropped Blanca off at her aunt's house. I fished out a pair of keys out of my pocket and walked into the pokemon gym. I strolled right in with Ash, Vic, Lenny, Alex, Fabby, Izzy. I felt around the wall till I found it. I flipped on the light switch, and called out "I'm home!"

"Misty!" Two toddlers squealed, quickly latching themselves to her legs.

"Hola Tilly! Bonjour Billy!"

"Hola!" Tilly giggled

"Bonjour!" Billy exclaimed

"Hey Misty your back!" Forrest greeted, walking over to me

"Yeah I'm back Forrest." I smiled back, "How's the gym doing?"

"Pretty good. I pulled it's tier ranking up to three! But it's getting hard because Lola and Flint keep leaving for vacations. The money just keeps getting used up." He frowned, with an annoyed look overcoming his features. I sighed, knowing Lola and Flint. Lola almost made them, lose the gym a while back. From changing it to water and back to a rock gym, the repairs they needed to make were ridiculously expensive. They leave for a lot of reasons, but the big thing is that all of the kids don't rely on them. Since they've been absent most of the kids lives, they don't even see them as parents. Most people, like Ash, refer to their parents as 'Mom' or 'Dad'. Me and Forrest grew up with are parents not even being around most of our lives. So we usually refer to them by first name, which is always weird to Ash but, whatever. "They should be back tomorrow around noon."

"Yeah I figured. They land at Cerulean International right?"

"Yep." He knows why were here though, he quickly made a point to go get his brother, "I'll go and let Brock know you're here."

"Thanks Forrest." I looked down at the little ones on my legs. "Isn't it past your bed time?"

"No!" They both giggled, hugging my legs even more.

"Yes it is!" I teased. I picked up Tilly and Billy stood up, holding my hand. "Come on in guys!"

"Weren't we going for food?" Ash questioned, right on cue his stomach rumbled.

"Brock has plenty of food here." I said, knowing Brock, he probably has plenty of leftovers he needs to get rid off.

"Right right."

I strolled inside with the twins, while Brock walked down the stairs. "Hey Mist!"

"Hey Brocko!"

"Hey Brock!" Ash called out from behind me.

"Hey Big Guy! Misty you're back!" Brock came over to give us both hugs.

"Brock can we play with your Pokemon?" Billy asked, letting go of my hand

"Yeah Brock! Can we? Pleaseeee?" Tilly joined in. I put her down, knowing my big bro's answer.

Brock smiled warmly at them and pulled out a pokeball. "Okay guys but be careful! You guys have thirty minutes until bed time, so make the most of it!"

"We will!" Both Tilly and Billy exclaimed running off with one of Brock's pokemon.

"So who is this?" Brock asked

"Oh right. These are our new friends. We met them in Viridian Forest, they got lost along the way, so we helped them get to Pewter." I pointed to the group "Meet Vikki,-"

"Hey"

"-Lenny,"

"Aye Sir!"

"You dork..." Vikki muttered under her breath. Izzy tried to stifle a laugh regarding Victoria's comment.

"-Fabby,"

"Yo nice place."

"-Alex,"

"I need my planets back..." Alex groaned. Vikki just rolled her eyes while Lenny punched his arm.

"-and Izzy."

"Hi!"

"Welcome!" Brock said a bit too excitedly. "I'm guessing you all are going to spend the night?"

"Sorry Brocko, but can we? I know we are a big lot of people." Ash asked

"No it's fine, most of this kids left to begin their journeys so a lot of the bedrooms are open. Plus we have two spare guest rooms. Help yourselves to whatever leftovers are in the fridge."

"Thanks Brock." Both me and Ash said.

"No problem guys."

* * *

**Lenny POV **

We had all settled in for the night. I was tired as fuck. I actually like the new guys we met. They seem really nice. They left for the night to spend sometime together, so only the brother, Forrest was here. Heard he was a heavy sleeper so I guess that's good, right? The little kids though, they had way too much energy that Brock let them tag along. I was surprised Vikki even trusted them though. She has these "walls" that she put up, and doesn't really let anyone through. Only a few people know her personally. She had a major psychotic break, and she lost the will to live for a while. Hell I stopped her from committing suicide. Around the same time, I was going through the same thing though. She's had a rough few years, but she's doing a little bit better now, traveling has helped her alot. I sighed, sliding under the covers a bit more, about to close my eyes and check out for the day when,-

"HOLY SHIT VIKKI CALM DOWN!" I heard Fabby yelling from the room next door.

"PIKA CHU PI!" Speedy's ears perked up to Ellie's screeching

"VIKKI WAKE UP!" Izzy screamed. Oh no. No no no no no, this wasn't supposed to happen. Shit shit shit. I threw on a t-shirt, and ran out of the room with, Speedy following me closely behind. I opened the door to find Vikki on the floor, shaking, with Fabby and Izzy restraining her. I came over and to see Vic muttering things, her hands trembling.

"The bottom bunk is free in my room, just ignore, Alex, so you guys go sleep there tonight. I got this." I sat down on the floor, putting my hands around her wrists as Izzy and Fabby released her. I wondered where Forrest was, thinking he would have waken up by this.

"Don't do anything stupid Lenny." Izzy warned

"I won't." The door closed shut behind me, but I hardly even noticed. I brought my hand up to her forehead, but she didn't feel feverish. Her eyes were still closed, but she continued to murmur incoherent things. "Vikki..."

"Pikachu?" Ellie looked worried

More murmurs.

"Pika chu pi?" Speedy asked

"Vikki..." I probed. Not my best move. She lashed out in fury, punching my eye. "OW!" She then smashed her fist against my skull. My head was hurting way too much. The room was spinning. I saw three Victoria's, all of them running their fingers through their hair, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with them. I groped around, feeling for something to grab onto, until I felt the wall. I steadied my breathing, waiting for my eyesight to return to normal. Slowly the room stopped spinning, and the three Vikki's became one. She continued mutter random things, collapsing to the ground. She sat up, and I saw tears rolling down her cheeks. She kept shaking, and all I heard from her rambling was,

"Bring me back." What in the world, what could she be possibly...oh. I sat down, right next to her, and embraced her, hoping that would calm her down. She fought against me, clawing, biting, flailing wildly trying to break free, but I wouldn't let her, I hugged her closer and endured all of her resistance, until she finally calmed down, breathing heavily. I sighed, as I stroked her hair, as she continued to cry. I began to murmur a song, one that was very symbolic to our friendship, one that she and I both know. Her tears flowed a bit more freely now, soaking my shirt with drops of sadness. Ellie curled up right next to Vikki, and Speedy followed in suit, covering Ellie with his tail.

"We'll do it all...

Everything...

On our own...

We don't need...

Anything...

Or anyone...

If I lay here...

If I just lay here...

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know,

How to say...

How I feel...

Those three words,

Are said too much,

They're not enough...

If I lay here,

If I just lay here,

Would you lie with me,

And just forget the world?

I don't quite know...

How to say,

How I feel...

Those three words,

Are said too much,

They're not enough.

If I lay here,

If I just lay here,

Would you lie with me...

And just forget the world?" With my eyes shut, immersing myself into the song, I started the next verse. Little did I know, she had fallen asleep, in my arms.

* * *

**Misty POV**

"Bye Misty!"The twins cried out.

"Later Misty!" Forrest said as he made his way out the door.

"PI KAAA!" Ash's Pikachu farewelled

"Bye guys!" I waved them goodbye as the door closed. Forrest had gone to drop the twins off to daycare. He had a few errands to run after that so we weren't even gonna be able to see him before we leave.

I slowly made my way up the stairs. I rubbed my tired eyes, trying to rid the sleepiness in them. I stumbled into the bathroom to take a quick look at my bed head. Eh, it's not too bad, it can wait until after breakfast. I knocked quickly on Ash's door hoping to wake him up. No response. Ughhh I don't feel like...wait, yes I do. I opened the door quickly and closed it within a few seconds, very quietly. I waltzed in and threw myself on top of him

"Oof!"

"Oi! Wake up!"

He groaned, "Five more minutes!"

"Now, we slept in, it's almost noon."

"Just another five minutes Mist. Pleaseeee."

"Now!" I shot him a deadly glare signaling that I wasn't joking.

"Alright alright..." he grumbled

"Good" I pecked his cheek and tried to get off of him

"You're not going anywhere missy." He pulled me right back on top of him

"Excuse me? Why not?" I teased

"Well because you woke me up. You know how much I need my beauty sleep Mist." He replied playfully.

"Too bad Mr. Pokemon Master, I'm leaving."

"No your not!" He tickled my sides, trying to hold me captive.

"Stop it shithead!" I squealed

"Never!"

"Lemme go! I tried to squirm out of his grasp, unsuccessfully

"Hmm...I guess I'll have to convince you to stay otherwise..." Flipping me so my back was on the bed, his lips latched onto the side of my neck. Dammit Ash, I can never focus when you do this.

"Ash I...have to...wake...the others..."

"That can wait..." No it can't dammit, I promised Brock I would...oh it can wait... a bit, I thought, melting to his touch. I moaned, as his teeth hitting a sensitive spot, that Ash recently discovered (Last night). He sucked that one spot, making me arch my back in pleasure, and moan a tad louder. I might be here a while. Oh well.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Her eyes flew open, and a wave of pain crashed her body. Fabby had a massive headache, with last night's incident fresh in her mind. She wanted to go back to sleep, slipping deeper into the cover shut her eyes. All she felt was more pain, and only saw Victoria ram her head into the wall. She closed her eyes even tighter, trying to escape the memory, but another flashed before her eyes. Vikki shaking on the ground, talking to no one. "Screw this shit."

She threw on her sweatshirt, hoodie pulled over her head and tried to walk into the bathroom with her eyes closed. "Owww..." She rubbed her head, seeing that she had smacked her head on a bedroom door.

"Ash get off!"

"What?"

"It's Brock I told you, fucking idiot."

"Shit..."

"Move it!"

"God Dammit Mist OW!"

"Well it's your fault! I TOLD YOU BROCK WAS GONNA-"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STAYED!"

"YOU WOULDN'T LET ME LEAVE!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"Um...Hey guys sorry it's me, Fabby. I just ran into the wrong door." The yelling abruptly came to end an as the heavy silence fell over them.

*crickets*

*more crickets*

"..."

"Ummm...it's OK!" Misty replied. The awkwardness settled in, neither of the three talking. It was just a bit weird, for all three of them.

"Uh...I'm gonna just go wash up."

"Erm...Kay." Ash replied

Fabby walked away once again and tried to find the bathroom, she decided to try the next door down. With ease she opened that door, and yet again she was wrong. She had walked into,... Vikki and Lenny?

"Oh shit" she muttered "Wonderful...ship confirmed. Where's my phone..." She checked her pockets and hoodie pockets. No luck. She ran her hands through her hair, frustrated, wishing she had brought it. _Fuck._ She looked for anything lying around. _Pen...Pencil...Hairbursh...Socks...IZZY'S BAG! Score._ Fabby rummaged through the bag looking for Izzy's phone or her pokedex. Found her pokedex to her luck, and quickly snapped of picture of her friends. _I can't wait to show this to them, _She thought giddily. _ I will probably have black eye from this but it's worth it. Damn it, I still have to wake Alex and Izzy up. Crap._

"Ughhhh...I feel like I have a hangover, what the hell..." Lenny began to stir. Her eyes widened a bit hoping he didn't notice she was there taking a picture of them. Once she saw that he didn't even know she was there in the first place she regained some of her composure.

"Chaaaa..." Speedy yawned, while Ellie got up and stretched out her little legs

"Lenny, ya levántate."

"Fabby?"

"Boy get up. Wake her up, we have to go help down stairs."

"Help with what?"

"I dunno these people let us stay here for free we gotta do something."

"Alright I'm coming." Satisfied with Lenny's response, she took her leave and went off to find the bathroom. The two Pikachu's ran out the room, disappearing from Lenny's line of sight

"Vikkiiii...wakey wakey..." She groaned in response, trying to continue sleeping. "Come Vic, we have to get up..."

"Nuh uh..."

"The Blastoise are playing..."

"I don't care..." she sighed in content. "You're a great pillow so shut up and let me sleep."

"Fine...only for a few more minutes..." A quick memory flashed before his eyes, similar to what happened last night. He shuddered before closing his eyes again.

"Okaaay..." She mumbled

*A few minutes my ass*

* * *

He heard Misty walk down the stairs still muttering things under her breath.

"Ow Misty what the fuck!" Ash exclaimed from upstairs

"SHUT UP ASH!" She fired back. She cracked her knuckles as she walked into the kitchen and began pouring flour into a bowl. Brock noticed pink spot on her neck that seemed to be redding by the second. He raised an eyebrow at this already knowing what she was doing upstairs.

"I thought you were gonna go wake Ash up?"

"I did."

"Really. Waking up Ash, takes..." He checked his watch just for effect, but he already knew how long she disappeared for. "...half an hour. Really."

"Uh...yeah!"

"So waking people up consist of, Stop it shithead!" he squealed out in a high voice "Lemme go!"

"Very funny" She grumbled, her face redding like a tomato. He continued to tease her by trying to fake a moan. She punched his arm as the end result "Shut up."

He grimaced in pain but none the less laughed at his friends expense. "Soooo Misty...how's it going with As-"

"Can it Brock."

"Alright chillll..."

* * *

*An hour later*

"OYE PUTAS!"

"Ow what the fuck?"

"Where the hell did you getting chanclas?"

"I borrowed them." she said evilly "Now get up! Breakfast is ready!" She left the room not long after

"jeez..." Vikki said as she got up. She turned to Lenny, who had his hand extended out, asking for help to get up. "Boy get up by yourself."

"I'm just tired, jeez can't you just help me out?" He rolled her eyes at her when she finally took his hand and helped him up.

"Lazyass..." She mumbled as she walked out the room

"I heard that." He exclaimed, as he cracked a grin

"Whatever." She smiled, leaving the room, heading down stairs. Lenni followed in suit, while yawning. Some loud shouts were heard from below.

"ASH CAN YOU SIT DOWN JEEZ!"

"YOU HAVE FOOD! He had drool coming out of his mouth.

"SIT!" She shouted, slapping him upside the head. He mumbled a bit but sat down regardless. "That's what I thought." Misty grinned as she set the food down at the table.

"Morning Misty!" Vikki greeted as she stepped of the staircase.

"Hey Vikki!" Misty waved while walking to the table with more food

"Hello everyone!" Lenny said following Vikki's example.

"Pika chu pi!" Ellie stopped eating her food for a second, to say hello, Speedy and Ash's Pikachu did the same as well.

Vikki sat next to Fabby, who was right across from Ash. Lenny sat next to Vikki, filling the last spot that wasn't already taken. Brock put the last few plates down, before he sat at the table. Misty took the spot in between Ash and Izzy. Almost everyone was there but Alex. His earbuds were thrown on his spot of the table, as if that was his of claiming that seat.

"Alex! YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING SOME NASTY SHIT UP THERE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Izzy shouted

"I'm comin' I'm comin'...jeez" He quickly came down stairs and took the spot across from Brock, on the other side of the table.

"Great everyone's here, dig in." Within a matter of seconds Ash literally almost dove into the food. This certainly is going to be one interesting breakfast

* * *

A/N: Woot! Another one done. I have wayyy too much shit going on right now, so sorry about the late the date given above is the current day of when Ash and Misty were in the forest. I know I added myself as a character, deal with it. My character doesn't change from real life personality. Legit everything about my character of myself is true about me (personality wise at least.) Back story of my OC's and me completely different tho. Now now. I do realized this is somewhat filler, but I had to finish it. Next chapter will be really interesting. I still havent drafted the outline for chapter 9, so im wayyyy behind. And on my poll Ikarishipping is winning with Penguin and Appealshipping trailing behind. GO VOTE NOW! POLL CLOSES ON THE 5th of Feb. 2016! ALSO CHECK OUT CULTOFWINTERS, MY FELLOW POKESHIPPER! Anyways, favorite,follow, review and have sweeeggg muney day!

-VikkiAAML


	9. Hell and Back

A/N: So this chapter is shorter than the usual, but this is a bit darker than the usual as well. Be warned. Now the results of the Poll. With the winning ship, and 11 votes, it's Ikarishipping. Bring up second is Penguinshipping, with 6 votes. Third is Appealshipping, with 5 votes. Tied in last place, Twinleafshipping, Cavaliershipping,and Heattagshipping with 1 vote. So each of the ships will be mentioned or incorporated in some kind of way. The main ships will be Ikari and Penguin. Alrighty! It's time for the complete 180. :P

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR SEEK PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. THIS IS ALL JUST FOR FUN AND NOTHING MORE.**

_italics_ = are a character's thoughts

* * *

He gave the persian a small scratch behind it ears, and the loyal cat purred in content. He drummed his fingers along the edge of the desk, awaiting something to happen. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. The door was wide open. No one came in. His TV was on. No one called. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. He his fingers rapped against the desk, harder, faster, stronger. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Heels were clicking against the tile floors outside of his office. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty.

"Giovanni Sir!, Domino reporting for duty!"

_Finally..._ He spun his chair around, unwavered by the woman's presence. "Domino, enough with the formalities. What is it that you came to speak of to me?"

"Erm... Well Cassidy and Bill-" a nasally voice rang in her head, _IT'S BUTCH! _she shook it off and corrected herself. "Er...I mean Butch. Anyways after the update that they gave us a couple of days ago from the diner we currently own in Viridian, they just left me a message saying that about five more people joined the two trainers on their way to Pewter. The breeder and part time gym leader, Brock Slate also joined their group that later that day. Currently their status is that they are on their way to Mt. Moon."

"Hmm... interesting. Tell the Rockets stationed at Mt. Moon to keep an eye out for them, but not reveal their location. Have Cassidy and Bob continue following Ketchum's group."

"Understood." She made a mental note about his orders.

"Also have team one relay those orders to teams two and three." He mentioned

"Hmmm."

"What about those three bumbling idiots," He said with disgust, cracking his knuckles. "Are they still wandering out there, wasting their time and my money."

"Yes, I believe so." She kept a straight face about this certain topic. The trio were the laughing stock of Team Rocket, by far the worst in the all of the branches.

"Have their membership statuses revoked. I've wasted one too many resources on those fools."

"Very well Giovanni Sir."

"Can you patch me through with Archie and Maxie, in a few moments? We have some important business to discuss."

"Yes, of course."

"Any news on Red?" He questioned in a slightly bored tone.

"We intercepted a call from Lance yesterday, to a private number, a woman answered and he mentioned Red left Mt. Silver and he changed his Pokemon team. The woman was about to respond, but unfortunately, they tracked us within a matter of seconds and fried our systems for a few hours. We were unable to find a match to the woman's voice, since they deleted the phone conversation off our systems."

"Hmm..." He mused. "No matter. That just means Red is out there on the move. When Yellow disappeared, I lost my leverage on Red. But I have one thing left. It will draw out Yellow and everything will fall into place. All is well."

"What is that sir?" Domino piped up

"Nothing nothing. Just get the call set up and be on your way."

"Yes Sir." She affirmed before she made her way to the computer system and quickly set up the phone call. Once the TV flickered to life and began to ring, she awkwardly left the room to continue with her duties for the rest of the day.

He cracked his neck, somewhat sore. He spun the chair around once again to face his cat Pokemon. He continued to mumble to himself. "Miyamoto was a renown Rocket and yet her daughter is the complete opposite. Such a shame."

A buzz filled the room, with a soft crackle coming from the TV screen. He sighed, knowing he had to once again speak to those fools.

"Er Giovanni?" Archie's voice reached his ears and he grunted in disgust.

"Hello Gio, long time." Maxie said

"Yes, it has been a quite a bit." he said, still petting his cat. "Any luck reforming your 'cults'."

"Hey!" Archie exclaimed, somewhat offended by Giovanni's choice of words.

"It's been...slow." Maxie's pessimistic voice answered

"Hm..." He already knew everything on their organizations, but he just needed those idiots to fall for his bait. "What are your numbers?"

"Erm..." Archie shuffled through some papers, looking to find the information being asked of him.

"253." Maxie knew it from the top of his head.

"We have 267" Archie responded a few seconds after Maxie.

"That's pretty low... I'm assuming you both still have possession on your main bases?" Giovanni asked

"Yes." They answered.

"How are you all economically?" he continued to question

"Well..." Maxie adjusted his glasses. "We don't have any outposts throughout Hoenn anymore. We're currently sinking in debt trying to keep our main base. I'll fax you the info now."

"I'll do the same as well but as Maxie said, it's the same issue here. We just aren't pulling in enough money anymore."

He waited for the documents to print. One by one, he plucked them off the tray. Before he read all them, he glanced at his computer, with a quick message from Domino, saying she had a grunt who broke some rules and was on his way up here now to speak with him. _Wonderful. Well, I haven't used it in a while so who cares. We have a new set of rookies coming in next week. One less wouldn't hurt. _He quickly scanned through the papers catching the gist of their economic stability and looked up. "Well gentlemen..." Giovanni, finally turned his chair around, to face the two disgruntled men. "I have a proposal for you."

"What is then," Maxie asked with one eyebrow raised, a bit suspicious.

Giovanni extended his arms out and grinned at the two figures before him. "I will fund you both. Men, weapons, money, pokemon, frankly I will save your organizations. I will give you access to all of our Pokemon Database information that we currently have. You will have access to the best scientific minds around the world."

"Sounds too good to be true," Maxie replied in suspicion, with Archie nodding his head in agreement, "what's the catch?"

"You operate under the name of Team Rocket, and your boss will be yours truely. I am well aware you both have stocks under some fake company names. I want 15% profit from each of your stocks." He eyed them with curiosity and shot the big question. "So, what do you say?"

"Well, frankly Giovanni, it sounds very generous and all but I believe-" Maxie was cut off mid sentence by the strong rapping against Giovanni's office door.

"Excuse me for just moment gentlemen." He put the call on speaker, just so they could hear him a bit better. "Come in."

He walked up to his desk and saluted "Giovanni Sir!"

"What's your reason for interrupting my meeting grunt 147..." He asked in a bored tone, drumming his fingers against his desk again.

"Domino said I had to report to you about an incident that happened earlier today."

"Yes yes I know that." He snapped. "What did you do to get your ass sent up to _my_ office?"

"I mistreated a prisoner. And I...er... had her give me a blowjob."

Giovanni snorted in disgust and leered at the man standing across from him. He pulled out his glock 23 and twirled it around his finger. "Which prisoner did you fuck up this time."

The grunt flinched at the sight of the gun, as the fear began crawling up his spine. "The one from the Strauss family, who you had for interrogation."

He caught the gun squarely in his hand, finger resting on the trigger. "I'm not saving your horny ass anymore. The prisoners aren't here for your damn pleasure you little shit. Because of you other grunts have been doing the same shit you've been doing, and frankly there has been dissention among the ranks. I can't keep scum like you around anymore." He looked at the grunt wearily, annoyed by his presence. "You will be a great example for the others. Such a waste of a life, all because the horny fuck wanted a bj."

"Please Giovanni I swear-" He was cut off by the shot that rang out across his room, and his body crumpled to the ground. It was a clean headshot, and he was satisfied with his work. _Not bad for being a bit out of practice._ He pressed the intercom button on the phone on his desk.

"Martha, come clean up this disgusting mess in my office. Now." He focused his attention towards the frightened duo on his TV screen. "What were you saying Archie?"

"Ah...hehe..." He laughed uneasily, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I...uh, accept your offer." Maxie quickly followed in suit, and Giovanni smiled in content. _That was a lot easier than I thought. Probably killing that dumbass did the trick._

"It was great doing business with you gentlemen. I should be sending you the money later tonight, and a fresh group of new grunts should be heading your way. As for guns and Pokemon, we shall discuss that later. I should get going now." He smirked, since everything is going according to plan. "Good day to you both" he said, and the TV screen went black

_That's how you do business, mother. _He looked at the picture of her before he sneered, probably never understanding his mother's mistakes. He called an unknown number on his cellphone and quickly transferred it to his bluetooth ear piece. He got up from his desk and his persian followed.

"I assume you still have it?"

"It's barely alive, but yes I do."

"Almost twenty five years without this precious little thing and it's gonna hit like a truck when they find out it's alive."

"Yes, so it seems." A steady shaky breath followed "You fired her, didn't you Gio."

"I'm sorry, but you're more help in your sixties more than she is in the late twenties."

"It's fine." Another shaky breath followed "I hope she is ok."

He slammed the door behind him, "I assure you, she is fine."

"Whatever you say Gio."

"I'll be speaking to you later, Miya."

The line went dead again. He felt his eyelids heavy, a wave of exhaustion washing over him. _I need some coffee and_ _I still have to deal with the brat._ Walking down the hallway he let loose a yawn and went to go get some caffeine in his system.

* * *

She made sure to stepped over the splattered white cum as she made her way down the hallway, with her shotgun in hand. She grunted in disgust, remembering the incident from earlier. That grunt, who pulling the same bullshit as usual. Except this time he was messing around with one of the bosses very important prisoners. She swung the metal door open, and curtly greeted Marco, who shot a grin at her.

"So the Black Tulip is back for more?"

"I'm just here to get rid of the incompetents."

"Ah. Well they are all ready, so just fire away." Marco went back to reading his newspaper on his stool.

Domino smirked evilly, loading her SRM M1216. The gun felt so comfortable in her hands. Probably her preferred weapon of choice, she was fascinated by the gun. This shotgun best feature, is it's detachable magazine. It also has a polymer stock to reduce weight and a steel upper receiver. Domino looked at the prisoners with a nasty gleam in her eye and asked, "Any last words?"

"Yea! Fuck you and Giovanni. You all can go to hell!" She maniacally laughed at the man who spit at her feet, and asked of everyone else, "Anyone else? Any other last words?"

A mother who was holding her child protectively, scared out of her mind. "Please. Have Mercy. Spare my child!" She begged. Domino was a cold hearted bitch. And she was proud of it.

"How about no!"She cackled as shot the woman's child first. The little girl's scream echoed throughout the chamber and her mother's cries of sorrows filled the room. Domino felt no remorse. On the contrary. She felt pleasure. So much pleasure. Killing people, to her, was like doing drugs. She was addicted to the feeling. The high. The blood that spilled. And just like drugs, she always needs more. So she shot the mother next. Several times in her abdomen, her intestines, were spilling out.

"It's such a work of art!" Domino shrieked. She looked at the rest of the group hungrily, out for blood. She reloaded her shotgun, and bullet cases clattered against the cold, wet, ground. "Who want's to be next?"

* * *

"What did she say this time." The blonde asked, exasperated. He was fiddling with his revolver, loading bullets into the gun.

"Cassidy says that The Boss, says to keep following our group." He rolled his eyes. running his fingers through his white hair. "-and to relay this message to team three."

"Who is team three anyways?" He pointed his revolver at his companion, mock shooting him.

"Right now, it's Pierce and Tyson." He looked at his counterpart, sitting on ground, and huffed in annoyance. "But they are about to be replaced."

"By who?" No response. He repeated his question, thinking he wasn't heard "By who?"

The man pursed his lips, annoyed at his teammate ignoring him. "Gio...relocations...hoenn...unova...expansion" He muttered, pacing back and forth, he tugged on his white hair, trying to make sense of those words

"Hun!" The man on the ground exclaimed, catching Hun's attention

"What Attila?" The white haired man asked calmly. "Can't you see I'm trying to think?"

"I'm sorry but you didn't answer my question! Who is replacing Pierce and Tyson?" Attila asked

"The sisters." Hun replied.

"You mean?..." Attila gaped

"Yes them. They are not going to like this one bit."

* * *

"You...will...not...get...away...with t-t-this..." A man in black gasped, surprisingly still alive.

"Finish them off Nidoking!" He commanded at the wave of his hand. Already knowing well enough, exactly what his master wanted, Nidoking fired a Hyper Beam at the remaining wreckage. The red haired man walked away from the site, with his Nidoking trailing close behind.

_Why the hell am I even doing this? _He wondered._ Here I am betraying my own blood, but at the same time, I defending it. Why did I have to have two parents with completely different views on this world?_ _My father, is the boss of the largest evil syndicate in the whole world. My mother? She took down the very same evil syndicate under my Grandmother's rule. __ Why was I, placed in this world? What is my purpose? What side do I choose for that matter? _He put his repetitive thoughts to a rest as he returned his loyal companion to it's red and white home. Tapping the round device, it shrunk and he stashed it away, since it was no longer needed. He walked only a few more steps and his phone rang.

_Restricted__ number? Oh great. Just great._ He accepted the call and waited for annoyingly familiar voice to start speaking.

"My boy what is your purpose?" The man asked over the phone.

"I actually was asking myself the same thing, just moments ago." He replied in a bored tone.

"Come back." The man stated firmly.

"No, father." He answered.

"I am your father, you are to obey ME!" He argued

"Such a great father you are." He bantered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I will not accept this behavior Silver."

"I honestly don't care Giovanni." He laughed into the phone knowing why his father was so desperate to get him to come back."You only want me in your gang of idiots because you see me as a variable you can't control."

"Grrrr..." Silver can imagine the man seething at this last remark.

"Am I wrong?" He asked innocently.

"Don't be surprised if you find yourself dead within the next few weeks." He barked, before ending the call dramatically. Silver put away his phone, annoyed at Giovanni's bullshit.

Silver walked away from the destroyed Rocket outpost, making his way into the forest. "Time to disappear again." He pulled his hood over his head, and entered his world of pondering.

* * *

The food didn't even seem appetizing anymore. The old woman stared at her meal, not really in the mood to eat. She got up, and threw her perfectly good food away. She walked into the living room where she plopped on the couch and turned the tv on.

"SPLAT" Some red stained her windows. More red splattered her windows. Laughter. "Look it's the old lady in room 105" They cried out, finding their antics humorous. The woman didn't retaliate and just sighed in response.

She watched the pokemon wheezing in front of her. It's age was getting to it, but it's barely alive. She wasn't a mean person. Far from that for the matter. Mistreating Pokemon, was not something she particularly enjoyed. But she only fed it once a day, and not even a good portion of food. She barely supplies it with water or anything to drink. The furball on the coffee table was hardly breathing. It had no energy. No strength. No drive or motivation. It had nothing. _I destroyed it's happy little reality. I've kept it in this hell hole for over twenty five years. _

Twenty five years. Twenty five years she's been locked up in this apartment. Twenty five years that this Pokemon has been separated from it's beloved trainer. She sighed, wondering where along the way she lost her ferocity. She picked the pokemon off the table, and gently set it on her lap.

_What was Giovanni planning to do with this helpless Pokemon? _"I'm sorry Chuchu." Miyamoto murmured as she stroked it's yellow fur.

* * *

So, yes change of POV was consistent. I know it is shorter, but I don't want to give away too much XD :P I honestly found this chapter somewhat easier to write. Whatever hopefully I can get the next chapter within the next few months. Follow, fav, review, and have a good day y'all!

-VikkiAAML


	10. Problems & Solutions

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T FUCKING OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

Ash kept tossing his new badge in his hand looking smugly at Brock, who wasn't pleased one bit. Brock's just being a sore loser since Ash, beat him fair and square.

"How does it feel Brocko? Being beat by the future pokemon master!" Ash boasted, puffing his chest out

Brock turned around, and flicked his forehead, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves there Ashy Boy."

Ash glared at his best friend, clearly disapproving of his previous actions. "You're just being salty 'cuz, I WON!"

"YOU ONLY WON BECAUSE... BECAUSE..." Brock stammered

"HA! WHERE ARE YOUR EXCUSES NOW?" Ash smirked at Brock, knowing he had won.

"Shut it. The both of you." I griped. Not that I wanted to spoil their fun, but my head my killing me.

"Jeez Mist, way to ruin the fun." Ash grumbled while crossing the street. "You know we were just playin'."

I rolled my eyes, not in the mood to put up with his usual crap. "I know, I just-" I never got to finish my sentence. My headache pain seared into my the back of my head, and I crumpled to the ground.

* * *

His eyes squinted as his pupils and the sun become acquainted again. Such a tedious trek it was. He coughed several times, waving off the dirt that had picked up on their exit from the cave. His skin was stinging, with purple marks all over his body. Days passed on endlessly in that cave, and he didn't know how many days had gone by. He tried to find his small encyclopedia. No luck. _Damn it. _He fished around for his pockets for the familiar red device, only to come out empty handed. He ran his fingers through his light brown locks, in frustration.

"Looking for this?" A certain carrot top smirked behind him, with a hint of sarcasm dripping into her voice. How she managed to still be sarcastic after the hell they have been through, he had no idea. But he most definitely loved it.

He took the Pokedex from her hands, "Oh what in the world would I do without you?" He drawled on, grinning to himself. He opened the small device and checked the date. It had been more than two weeks. _Sheesh_. He stuffed the Dex back in his pocket.

"I have no idea." she replied smiling. She looked out towards the upcoming, small short route. Her face lit up with excitement and turned to her partner, winked, "Race ya." and she took off running, with the little energy she had left.

"Oh no you don't" He exclaimed, chasing after the red head. Sprinting, he made his best efforts to catch up to the red head. One stride after the other. The trees, rocks, flowers, grass, water, everything meshed into one big blur. All he could see was one certain girl who was laughing, finally, happy after all the damn stress they had been through. His eyesight tunnel visioned when he noticed another color, gray. _Pavement... a road! _"WATCH OUT!" He yelled.

The girl came to a screeching halt as a car sped right by her. "Phew! That was a close call!"

The dark haired man came from behind her panting, draping his arm around her as he caught his breath. "That was a very. Very. Close call."

She turned to face him, and grinned mischievously. "You know... I still won."

"I think it's fair to say since I technically saved your life, I won." He smirked.

"Fine. Just this time." She said, laughing. She noticed the "Walk" light had turned on, and tugged on his arm "Come on!"

"Alright Alright!" He followed her onto the now empty street where she was doing a cartwheel. _Happiness. Seems too good to be tru_e _if you ask me_. His thoughts were jarred as honk blared, and both heads turned.

His eyes widened and jumped towards her. "AMELIA!"

"Rory...?" She watched as her husband jumped in front of her, but she realized it was the end. She looked up and saw, an all too familiar face was behind the wheel, her eyes made contact with an unwavering glare, accompanied annoying evil smirk, and then everything went black.

* * *

My throat closed up, and for a second a couldn't breathe. I looked around wide eyed, gripping the sheets. Wait. Sheets? I looked around and assessed my surroundings. Blue. Lot's of blue. Yup. This is definitely my room. I looked to left, at my nightstand, where a disheveled head lay there resting. What happened. I tried to processed what had just happened and why I was at home. The last thing I remember was saying goodbye to... Aw man! I passed out right after we split from Vikki and Lenny. They were going to stay in the cave for a couple more days, try and catch themselves a clefairy. I told them it's no use but they didn't listen. Stubborn idiots. I tried to get out of bed, only to fall face first to the floor. Floor meet Misty. Misty meet Floor. Now that me and the floor have gotten acquainted again, I rolled over and cracked my eyes open, blinked a few times to let my vision focus to meet a pair of warm, chocolate, brown eyes.

"Misty?" He asked, almost unsure if it was real or not.

"Yes child, it's me. Mind helping me get up?" I croaked out sarcastically.

"Of course! He crouched down, secured me in his arms, gently lifted me off the ground, and put me back on my bed. "How are you feeling Mist?"

"Just a bit lightheaded, but aside from that I'm fine." I replied

He smiled in relief, and handed me a chilled water bottle. "Drink some water, you're probably dehydrated."

I opened the cold drink and couldn't wait any longer. My throat felt dryer than a desert and my voice sounded like sandpaper. I chugged and savored every last drop of water. He kissed my forehead as I closed the bottle. _He's so adorable_, I thought to myself.

"Ugh..." I held my head and closed my eyes, trying to shake off the fear from the dream. My head was pounding, as if it still was in shock of the event that just took place. Even though those events never took place. Because it was just a dream right? Right? But it just felt too real. Too familiar.

"Mist you okay?" Ash asked worriedly, sitting next to me on my bed.

"Huh? Oh uh yeah! I just had a really weird dream..."

"What was it about?" he asked

I sat there thinking about it for a few minutes, letting the silence just hang in the air. I looked at him in the eye, and I knew for sure. "My parents, Amelia and Rory Waterflower. I just watched them die."

* * *

**Ash POV**

"What?..." I squeaked, looking at her in confusion. The one thing Misty never talked about was her parents. All I knew about them was that they died mysteriously, with no details about the matter. I'm sure she's just a bit dazed from just waking up... but the look in her emerald eyes, dull but serious. Shit. "Mist are you okay?"

She took in a deep breathe, her face unwavering, "Yes. Just fine and dandy I suppose."

"Are you sure?" I pressed on

"YES I'M FUCKING OKAY!" she snapped. I flinched at her response, watching her expression soften. "Okay maybe I'm not...sorry"

I stared at her adoringly, "It's okay Mist. But... what did you mean by..." I gulped, just thinking about it has me all... ugh, "you just watched your parents die?"

She stared at me for a long time. Unsure of what else to say, I kept my mouth shut, waiting for her response. The silence, however, continued to unnerve me as time slowly dragged on.

"Nothing." I could tell. The way she was twiddling her fingers, her eyes nervously looking around the room, it wasn't something she wanted to talk about. I'm going to drop it for now. I know what she went through. That dream. Something you never could have seen but it seemed so real so familiar like it actually happened. I had one. So I'm sure she's shaken up. I got up and plopped on her bed. I held her as she turned into my chest and began sobbing. Well shit. I rocked back and forth as she kept crying, calling out for her mom, Amelia.

* * *

**Misty POV**

The alarm clock went off once. Twice. Then three times. What a nice way to wake up. I rolled my ass out of bed. I noticed the bed empty and I muttered "Gone already, figures."

I rubbed my tired eyes and picked up some clothing off my drawers. I put on a pair of old baggy cargo shorts and a white t-shirt. I slipped on some socks and a pair of beat up basketball shoes. I clipped on my Pokemon belt around my waist. I picked up Ash's old hat off my dresser and I rushed into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. I glanced at myself in the mirror. Hair's a bit... well messy. Eh still looks good though whatever. I put the hat on to keep my hair down. I walked straight out of the bathroom and I rushed downstairs. I set foot on the first floor, welcomed to the smell of eggs and bacon. "Who is cooking all that food? Goddamn it smells good!" I shouted as I made my way into the kitchen. My eyes almost popped out of my head "ASH?" I shouted in disbelief.

"Yes that is my name. How may I help you child." He leered at me teasingly before he returned his focus on the frying pan.

"You...can cook?!"

"Yes Mist. I can cook" He laughed at me, as he poured eggs into a bowl. He picked up the bin with the toasted bread, the two bowls of bacon and eggs and placed it on the table. "Now breakfast is served, _bon appetit" _

I rolled my eyes at his antics, "Goofball" I muttered before I slid into my seat.

"Likewise, young carrot top" He remarked as he took his place across from me.

"Who are you, Miyagi or somethin?" I retorted

"Maybe!" He smiled mischievously

"Mhm...We'll see 'bout that" Rolling my eyes once more, with a small smile, I began to devour the food.

* * *

I walked out of the locker rooms and stepped on the battlefield platform. I closed my eyes and smiled. "It's good to be back."

A certain pair of arms stealthy wrapped around my body, "Yes. Yes it is."

I slapped his arms away laughing, "Ash I'm working, go away!"

"Mmmm I prefer staying here." He murmured into my neck. I relaxed into his arms, and took in the moment. For just a few seconds I can just...

"HELLO I'M HERE TO CHALLENGE THE CERULEAN CITY GYM LEADER!" a voice shouted

My eyes flew open and I pushed Ash into the locker room, "Ash! Go away!"

"Ow!" he yelped as he stumbled into a locker. "I see how it is, Señora Waterflower!"

I looked back and shouted "GET OUT YOU LOSER!"

"okkkaaaayyyyy!" He hollered from the locker room

I returned my focus to the kid standing at the other side of the pool.

"Was that guy your boyfriend?" The little kid questioned

"Um...did you say you were challenging the gym?" I tried, avoiding the topic

"Yeah! My name is Tucker Jones and I come from Viridian City!"

"Hey there Tucker! How many badges do you have?"

"Three!"

"Alright then! What do you say to a two on two battle?"

"I'm down!" He grinned pulling out a Pokeball

"ASH COME REF THE MATCH!"

"Didn'tttt youuuu justttt telllll meeeee to go awayyyy?" He yelled from the locker room mockingly

"Well now I need you to ref a match. Now get your-" I faltered, choosing my words carefully, "... butt out here right now Ash Ketchum!"

"Alright alright." He walked out, with his flags and his hat turned around. "Can I grab a quick snack first?"

"No. Snack afterwards. Ref now." I ordered

"But Mistyyy I'm hungry!" He whined, throwing his flags down.

"You're always hungry," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Go ref the freaking match and then you can eat!"

"Fine." He walked onto the platform muttering "Freakin carrot top always bossing me around, got me whipped."

"I can hear you, dufus." I said laughing

"Whatever...The official Kanto League battle between Tucker the challenger from Viridian City and Misty the Cerulean City gym leader. At stake is the Cascade Badge. Each will use two pokemon. Trainers choose your Pokemon!"

I turned my hat around and from the corner of my eye I could see Ash blowing steam out of his ears. His voice rang in my head, _HEY THAT'S MY POSE! _I snorted back a laugh and threw out my pokeball "Starmie I choose you!"

"Hyah!"

"In that case I'll fight water with water!" Tucker exclaimed, reaching back for a pokeball. "GO WARTORTLE!" Ash and I shared a knowing glance I could see a mini Ash in the little boy.

"Trainers ready? Begin!" Ash yelled

"Wartortle use double team!" Tucker commanded. Wartortle jumped from platform to platform.

"Starmie use minimize!" I shouted

Tucker quickly responded, "Wartortle use Tackle!"

"Starmie dodge it!" Starmie jumped into the water, and the Wartortle landed on the other side of the pool. Wartortle quickly swam to surface as I commanded my pokemon "Starmie jump out and use swift!"

"Wartortle dive back under!" I smirked, seeing as the kid had slipped up already. The stars from the swift cut right through the water and hit Wartortle head on. Swift is an attack that always lands with the exception of protect or detect. Starmie landed on the platform awaiting my next commanded

"Aw crud... Wartortle shake it off and use rapid spin on the water!"

What the fuck is this kid doing... I watched the wartortle spin and slowly it dawned on me what he was doing, when the platform that starmie was on was getting pulled in closer to wartortle. Well this makes things even easier. "Starmie jump off the platform and spin into the whirlpool!"

"Hyaah!" Starmie spun round and round, while I waited for just the right moment... until I spotted the small, tiny, little sparks forming above Starmie, "NOW STARMIE USE THUNDERBOLT!"

"Oh no!" Tucker facepalmed as he prepared for the inevitable outcome. Starmie managed to jump out of the whirlpool still spinning, and a bolt of yellow struck down on the pool, electrocuting wartortle.

"Wartortle is unable to battle! Starmie is the winner!"

"Good job Starmie, return!" The red light flashed across the field and Starmie vanished.

"You did your best Wartortle, return." Tucker said, gritting his teeth.

The door to the gym slammed shut, and keys clattered on the glass table. "Hey Ash! Morning Misty!"

"Pikapi! Pikachupi!" Pikachu screeched and he scampered across the gym area

"PIKACHU!" We both shouted unanimously, with open arms. I almost died laughing when Ash's mouth hit the floor when Pikachu ran past him and jumped into my arms.

"Hey Pika-pal!" Pikachu snuggled into my chest, cooing in response.

"Kiss ass." Ash muttered.

I extended my arm whisking a pokeball out of nowhere, and Pikachu scurried up onto my arm to my hand, following my movements. "Jealous much Ashy-boy?"

"Shut it Mermaid." He retorted.

I stuck out my tongue, Pikachu followed my example. Ash quickly rolled his eyes in response. "Trainers choose your pokemon." Pikachu took his usual spot on my head, getting ready for the battle.

"I'll be in the kitchen guys, lunch will be ready in an hour." Brock carried the groceries, chuckling.

"I choose Caserin!" I pecked the pokeball and tossed it up in the air. Ash's eyes nearly escaped from his head when I said this

"Luvdisc."

"Alright you're up Elekid!"

"Bibibiiiiii biiii"

"Trainers ready? Begin!"

"Elekid, Thunder Shock!"

"Damn this kid..." I muttered, "Luvdisc use Agility to dodge!"

Tucker traced his eyes following Caserin, who was a moving pink blur. He couldn't track Luvdisc properly, and he was frozen on the spot.

"Luvdisc, Take Down!

"Elekid dodge it!" Tucker snapped out of his dazed state too late. Elekid was sent flying into the wall, knocked out, with one move

"ONE HIT KO, and that means... Gym Leader, Misty Waterflower, has won the match!" Ash declared, raising his flags

"Good job Caserin!"

"Luv!

"Return!" I said, clipping Luvdisc's pokeball to my belt. I looked across the field to Tucker who was tending his fallen Pokemon, I walked around the pool, exchanging a quick look with Ash before running over to Tucker. I let my hand fall on his shoulder. I looked at him sweetly, knowing he had tried his best. "Hey Tucker... you did a great job out there. I was really impressed by your Wartortle! You trained him extremely well. I have a little advice for you though, type advantage isn't everything. If I'm right, you just caught this Elekid recently and haven't trained with him enough. "

"Yeah..." he admitted sheepishly, as he returned Elekid to his pokeball

"See, here's the thing, even with a type advantage, level and experience plays a huge part in battles too. Train with your Elekid a little more, and then come back to challenge the gym." I finished, smiling at the dark skinned boy.

He looked as me and grinned, "Alright! Time for more training! Thanks Misty!" He got up and ran off, ready to train his hardest.

I turned around, and wandered into the locker room. I grabbed a towel off the rack and wiped off the sweat from my face. I threw the towel in the basket, and opened my locker. I took my shirt off and threw it in the laundry bin. I quickly applied some deodorant before tossing it in with the rest of the hygienic crap I have in there. I grabbed a shirt, and pulled it over my head. I slammed the locker door shut and I trudged to the kitchen

Slumping down on the chair, I rested my head on the table, and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Brock this is fucking serious! She woke up and said she watched her parents _die_! I had to hold her as she cried for two hours straight until she finally fell asleep! This isn't fucking normal!" Ash exclaimed. I lazily opened one eye, looked at my surroundings. My vision was blurry which didn't really help, but I could make out Ash leaning on the counter and Brock hunched over the stove. I blinked several times so I could see properly. As my vision focused, I saw Brock turn around to face, Ash who was running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Ash just forget about it. You two aren't the only ones with these problems. Gary has been experiencing them as well. We just have to wait it out and see."

"Oh wait and just see?" Ash looked incredulously at his best friend, "Someone or something is doing this to us. This can't just wait!"

"Except we have no knowledge of this except for your experiences. Gary has been studying them for a while, let him work it out."

"Fine. We'll just _wait" _He replied sarcastically. Ash grunted in annoyance, not particularly happy with Brock's decision.

"Wait for what?" I finally piped up. The two men turned their heads at my voice, their stares burning into my skull.

"Nothing Misty" Brock said before focusing on his grilled cheese sandwiches

I raised an eyebrow at the two but, Ash simply shrugged and sat next to me. "Did' ya have a good nap?"

"Yeah." I smiled at him, masking my uneasiness. I knew the two of them were hiding something, something that had to do with my dream from last night, but I didn't want to get into that right now.

I put my head down on the table, wracking my head with ideas on how I'm going to travel with Brock's and Ash but nothing came up. The gym needs a leader and my sisters cannot run the gym. I kept drawing blanks because I couldn't find a permanent solution. I groaned, in frustration, not knowing what to do.

"Mist, you alright?" Ash inquired

"Yeah it's just since my sister is getting a divorce from that trainer who was being the gym leader, I don't what to do. I keep trying to think of something but no long term solution is coming up. Which is pissing me the hell off." I replied, rubbing the tips of my fingers on my temple, trying to ease the oncoming headache.

Ash stayed silent for a bit, not sure of what to say I suppose. I'm not surprised. He committed to two things right now... me and Pokémon. He looked at me hesitantly and said, "Well... can't you take like time off like a vacation of sorts? Close the gym down? I mean Fantina did that at the Hearthome gym back in Sinnoh."

"Rules are different in Kanto, Ash. In Kanto the max amount of time you can take off is four months. First time we did Kanto, it took us over a year. I'm pretty sure by now we can hit all the gyms and the league within eight months, however I still wouldn't be able to travel with you two."

Ash looked at me in distraught, not sure of what to do. He groaned in frustration, running his fingers through his raven black hair. Brock leaned against the stove in thought, looking like he had an idea but was scared to share it.

I narrowed my eyes to Brock and shot him a look, "What?"

Snapped put of his trance, he switched his focus on me, "Hm? Oh it's nothing..."

I glared at him, knowing full and well he was lying. "Bullshit, you have idea."

"Yeah...but-" he began hesitantly, I, however, quickly cut him off with another glare, "What if my mom stood in as Gym Leader...?"

I, was shocked and was in complete awe of why he would even suggest that. "Are you fucking serious!? After what she did to your gym, you are insane."

Ash looked bewildered, not completely sure of what to say. "What... did she do Mist?"

I kept looking at Brock in disdain, while replying to Ash, "She turned their gym into a water type gym, becoming a tyrant. When Brock's father challenged her into a battle to take the gym back, the damage done to the gym was insane. And then they had to turn the gym back into a rock type gym. The cost for all that was unimaginable."

"Misty...think of it as repaying a favor with a favor. Let's be real, you payed for half of those damages, it's only fair that we pay you back in some way. I mean what if you handled the paper work and the money flow before we leave. All she has to do is battle and give out gym badges. Plus she has a shit ton of water type pokemon. Think about it."

I looked at Ash, who stared back at me with hopeful eyes. I suddenly became interested in the table, and mindlessly began tapping a rhythm on the table top. Only I realized it wasn't a rhythm. It was morse code. On repeat. Like a broken record. _I love you_. _I love you. I love you. _I zoned out completely, letting my mom's words run through my head before she left.

_"Now Misty, mommy and daddy are going a trip for a while. I promise, we will be back."_

_"Pinky promise?"_

_"Yeah. Pinky promise."_

_She had __gotten up to leave, when I ran to her and latched onto her legs._

_She looked down at me with her brown eyes. Only thing that me and my sisters never got from her. Her eyes. My dad has these strange blue green eyes, always shifting between the two colors, that I know I got from him. "Misty, sweetie I have to go," She glanced quickly out the window and looked back at me. "What's wrong honey?"_

_"Who's going to take care of the gym?" I asked, looking at the pool at my left._

_"Well your sisters are." She said slowly, waiting for my reaction._

_"MY SISTERS?!" I screeched looking back at the three bumbling freaks known as my siblings._

_"Yes Misty." I looked at my mother in disbelief, a mix of emotions swirling through me._

_"No mommy! They are going to ruin the gym! They never take care of the pokemon. They don't even know how to battle. If we asked them the weakness of a water type they'll probably reply with something stupid like fire!"_

_My mother gave me a stern look but her expression quickly softened. "Misty. It's just for a little bit. We will be back soon I promise you. And you know what?"_

_"What mommy?"_

_"I don't want them to take care of the gym to be perfectly honest with you. But they are old enough to be training with pokemon. If I could have it my way, I would want you being the gym leader!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes Misty. I could see it in you, from the second you were born. You have the burning spirit for battling. You are kind, caring, courageous, brave, and so much more. You are destined for so many great things Misty. One day, you will be the gym leader of this gym. One day you will be greatest water pokemon master. Follow your dreams, don't let anything or anyone stop you. I don't care what your sisters say about you. Remember what I told you. I love you so much baby girl."_

_"I love you too mommy." She picked me up and hugged me. I squealed as she spun me around. She held on to me a bit longer, and I felt my shoulder get a bit wet. For a second. She put me down, eyes watery, and waved us off. With a quick sprint out the door she followed after my dad, looking grim, getting in their bright red car, and drove off._

_That was the last I ever saw of my mom._

Tears stung my eyes, and I looked at Ash, who quickly became concerned. I wiped them off my face and got up from the table looking determined. There was no time to waste. I had to follow my dreams. Just like she said I should. "Brock get me the league books. Ash my laptop. Let's get on the road to Kanto."

Both quickly dashed off, in which I heard Ash shout jubilantly, "WOOHOO THE OLD GANG IS BACK!"

A smile quickly spread across my face, Yes. It most certainly is.


End file.
